Uma Luz que Nunca Chega
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Minha vida foi marcada por tragédias o tempo todo, mas sempre houve uma luz para me guiar para fora da escuridão... Você me pergunta se deixei de amá-lo, quando na verdade foi você mesmo quem deixou de ser a pessoa que eu amo".
1. Chapter 1

"_Porque eu sei como é testar a sorte_

_Tive meus ombros pressionados com esse peso_

_Levantei de cabeça erguida, apesar do ódio_

_A noite fica mais escura um pouco antes do amanhecer_

_O que não te mata te faz mais forte_

_E eu estive esperando por tanto tempo_

_As noites continuam_

_Esperando por uma luz que nunca chega..."_

_A Light that Never Comes_

_Linkin Park com Steve Aoki_

Em meados do século XV Paris vivia no auge do feudalismo. O Rei Minato Namikaze era querido por todos e de fato, era um bom monarca.

Havia vários feudos pelas redondezas e um deles era comandado por Fugaku Uchiha, um homem firme e determinado, que era bem visto por todos mesmo com a situação exploradora que os senhores feudais tinham com seus vassalos.

Ele era casado com Mikoto, uma dama do alto escalão e beleza estonteante, porém enganava-se quem pensava que a mulher era perfeita, além de sua pose inabalável, a morena não admitia que os subalternos faltassem com respeito ou não aceitassem seu lugar na sociedade.

Apesar disso, eles tinham uma família feliz e dois filhos. Itachi de dezessete e Sasuke de doze anos, ambos tinham uma semelhança física, a boa educação da mãe e os valores do pai.

Sasuke e o irmão eram fieis confidentes um do outro e sempre saiam para caçar juntos. Voltavam de mais uma de suas caçadas quando:

– Você viu aquele urso? Por pouco ele não nos derruba! –o mais novo exclamava entrando no casarão sede do feudo.

– Sim, ainda bem que eu estava lá para livrar sua pele. –Itachi rebateu provocando-o.

– Ora não seja tolo! Eu teria me livrado daquela situação com ou sem a sua ajuda. Mas mudando de assunto, ao menos essa caçada nos rendeu um bom prêmio. –falou todo orgulhoso exibindo a raposa que haviam pegado.

– Com certeza um belo troféu. –concordou o outro.

– Sasuke, Itachi! O que pensam que estão fazendo com esse cadáver dentro de nossa casa?! –Mikoto apareceu histérica, odiava aquele hábito dos filhos, será que eles não poderiam se comportar como bons cavalheiros e simplesmente jogar xadrez?

– _Maman _esse animal astuto não foi páreo para nossa destreza! –o filho caçula continuava se vangloriando.

– Ah claro... Mas agora apenas se livrem desse animal! –ordenou.

Rindo do nervosismo da mãe, os garotos apenas se retiraram ainda carregando sua caça.

A bela morena então se recuperando foi á sala do marido:

– _Mon cher_ me pareces tão nervosa, o que houve afinal? –perguntou carinhoso.

– Seus filhos continuam com aqueles hábitos selvagens.

– Eles são meninos, é normal que gostem de caçar, estão na idade certa para isso. –justificou com naturalidade.

– Ainda assim... Tratemos de outro assunto _mon amour,_ hoje irei aquele abrigo da velha Chyo e trarei uma menina para ajudar na cozinha, a criadagem não tem dado conta.

– Uma menina? _Mon cher_... Mesmo que a garota não seja a primeira á trabalhar em nossas terras, não acha inadequado para uma criança assim trabalhar tão cedo? –argumentou, não concordava com aquela falta de distinção que havia entre crianças e adultos quando o assunto era mão de obra.

– É melhor que ela aprenda o quanto antes, quanto mais se pratica, mais se atinge a perfeição.

– Faça como quiser... –acabava sempre por ceder às vontades da esposa.

Ela deu um sorriso de vitória, beijou-lhe a testa e saiu para a parte miserável da cidade, em busca da sua nova pequena vassala.

**...**

No abrigo para órfãos de Chyo a vida não era fácil. Por mais que ali as crianças tivessem um teto para morar, tinham de trabalhar duro caso não quisessem receber as duras punições da velinha, que não admitia forma alguma de desrespeito.

Uma das crianças que mais chamava a atenção ali era uma garota de características nada comuns: Sakura Haruno tinha olhos verdes cristalinos e longos cabelos róseos que corriam soltos por suas costas inteiras.

Ela tinha dez anos e desde que se entendia por gente vivia ali. Chyo dissera que foi deixada em sua porta e que não tinha pista alguma sobre suas origens.

Apesar de tudo, ela era uma criança tranquila. Não tinha amigos ali, também pudera, já que era vista como a anormal por seus traços tão raros.

Sakura e as outras crianças se alinharam numa fila feita por Chyo, isso só podia significar uma coisa: alguém seria adotado.

– Como posso ajudá-la _madame_? –a senhorinha apressou-se em receber aquela mulher tão distinta.

– Humpf... Estou em busca de uma jovem para os serviços na cozinha, sabe que gosto de escolher os criados eu mesma, para não gerar problemas posteriormente. –começou em sua pose inabalável, tinha expressões como se estivesse com nojo daquele lugar.

– Ah sim, a senhora faz certo. Felizmente aqui poderá encontrar o que deseja, minhas meninas são todas prendadas e habilidosas na cozinha. Fique á vontade para escolher, os meninos podem se retirar!

Eles se curvaram e saíram de lá em seguida, deixando apenas as garotas enquanto Mikoto caminhou até a fila e avaliava á todas de cima á baixo:

– Muito magra. –dizia sobre uma descartando-a. – Muito baixa. Rechonchuda. –e assim continuava seu julgamento até que seus olhos bateram na de cabelos cor de rosa.

A Haruno estava encantada, jamais havia visto em sua vida alguém tão deslumbrante quanto aquela mulher com seu vestido de mais puro cetim vermelho e perfume tão marcante.

– Anormal. –entretanto olhou em volta, notando que aquela era a melhor daquelas meninas miseráveis. – O que tem á me dizer sobre essa de cabelos cor de rosa?

– Sakura é seu nome. Não sabemos nada sobre sua família, chegou aqui ainda bebê, hoje tem dez anos. É discreta e silenciosa, além de muito competente em executar suas tarefas sem dar nenhum pio.

– Comportada e competente... É ela, podemos acertar as contas. –decidiu com frieza.

"_Não estrague a reputação das minhas crianças, seja educada e não faça eu me arrepender de ter acolhido você!"_ –foram as palavras de Chyo quando se viram sozinhas antes que ela partisse.

Depois de pagar pela garota o que para ela era uma pequena quantia, pôde deixar o local sendo seguida á certa distância pela garota que continuava calada, apenas admirando a mulher.

Subiram na carruagem ainda sem trocar nem uma palavra sequer, a morena parecia nem notar sua presença ali.

Atravessaram todo o feudo, a maioria das pessoas que vivia ali era como ela, nada mais que vassalos.

Pararam diante do casarão e mais uma vez a pequena se viu em contato com um mundo totalmente diferente do que ela tinha até então. Era maior do que qualquer construção que tinha visto pelas poucas vezes que andara pela cidade.

Continuou seguindo a mulher até a cozinha e só então, ela virou-se para si:

– Há um quartinho nos fundos, as outras irão te instruir melhor. –então desapareceu para o interior da casa.

E assim foi, as outras lhe ajudaram e lhe explicaram o que ela deveria fazer. Basicamente lavar pratos e preparar os condimentos para que quando as receitas fossem ser preparadas, tudo estivesse em ordem.

Já estava anoitecendo e já havia feito suas tarefas quando resolveu sair do casarão e conhecer um pouco mais do lugar em si. Não teve medo de entrar por entre as árvores, tinha esse costume, pois era em meio á natureza que se sentia bem. A vida que existia ali não a reprimia como as demais.

Parou por trás de um arbusto ao escutar vozes:

– Temos que planejar as caçadas de amanhã. –era um garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados que falava.

– Não vai dar Sasuke, prometi acompanhar papa até a cidade. –o de cabelos cumpridos respondeu, não parecia nada animado com o compromisso assumido com o pai.

Foi aí que, sem querer Sakura se atrapalhou e tombou sobre o arbusto ao o qual estava abaixada.

– Quem profana nosso esconderijo?! –o garoto de antes exclamou segurando seu arco e flecha.

Seu irmão mais velho fez sinal para que ficasse quieto e juntos caminharam até o arbusto. Quando o mais velho abriu espaço por entre seus ramos e folhas, se surpreenderam ao ver uma garota caída ali:

– Uma garota descobriu nosso esconderijo?! –Sasuke exclamou incrédulo.

– Ei você está bem? –Itachi perguntou preocupado.

– M-Me desculpem... –a rosada ergueu-se rapidamente e saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho de onde tinha vindo, deixando os dois garotos confusos para trás.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sabia que heróis sempre despertaram no coração das donzelas amores incontáveis. Podia até ser clichê, mas quando meu herói apareceu, foi inevitável que o amor entrasse em meu coração"._

_ Sakura Haruno – Capítulo 2._

Sakura correu para refugiar-se no pequeno quartinho nos fundos do casarão, as paredes estavam descascadas, apenas uma vela quase toda queimada iluminava o local, havia um tipo de cômoda onde ficavam as poucas roupas usadas que tinham sido deixadas para ela e uma cama de madeira antiga com um colchão desconfortável, apesar de tudo era melhor que o colchão de palha que tinha no abrigo de Chyo.

Havia ficado extremamente envergonhada ao ser flagrada pelos dois rapazes, ainda mais sendo dois rapazes tão... Belos, eles lhe lembraram da linda senhora Mikoto.

Na manhã seguinte seu trabalho foi servir a família Uchiha com mingaus e frutas frescas. Mesmo não tendo o mínimo costume disso, ela serviu a mesa e quando a família adentrou a grande sala de jantar, reparou primeiro no senhor feudal Fugaku, depois em Mikoto que mesmo de manhã estava simplesmente perfeita e só então reparou na estrada de duas outras pessoas... Eram os garotos que havia encontrado na noite anterior, sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando o mais novo dos dois exclamou:

- Essa é a garota que vi ontem –

- A garota que você viu em seu sonho ontem não é Sasuke? –Itachi o cortou, sabendo que a mãe não gostava que os filhos estivessem no mesmo local dos vassalos, se soubesse do breve encontro, poderia prejudicar a garota.

- Sonho nada! Não se lembra de que –

- Não me lembro de nada Sasuke porque foi um sonho seu. –insistiu o cutucando por debaixo da mesa.

- Humpf... Essa é... Qual é mesmo seu nome? –Mikoto perguntou apenas demonstrando o quão insignificante a menina era para si.

- Sakura. –disse baixinho.

- Sim... Sakura está ajudando na cozinha, chegou ontem _mon amour_. –voltou-se ao marido.

- És uma menina muito bela Sakura, seja bem-vinda. –espantou-se com o tratamento tão gentil do homem e agradeceu:

- _Merci_. –continuava com a cabeça baixa. – Com licença. –se retirou apressadamente, não se sentia á vontade, não que tivesse se sentido enquanto esteve com Chyo, mas algo ali, ou melhor, alguém a impedia de relaxar... Não tinha uma boa sensação quando a senhora Mikoto estava por perto.

A família continuou sua refeição e depois Sasuke entendeu o porquê de Itachi ter lhe impedido de continuar, de fato seria melhor esconder o fato de já terem se cruzado com a menina mesmo que rapidamente.

Aquela garota era estranha, parecia tão assustada, tão perdida. Ficou com esse pensamento o tempo todo, do nada teve vontade de ajudá-la e como Itachi não pôde estar consigo naquele dia, resolveu agir o quanto antes.

Sakura terminava de dobrar as roupas dos Uchiha quando ouviu alguém mexendo consigo:

- Ei! -olhou em volta e viu o garoto de antes, aquele do cabelo arrepiado. – Me encontre no mesmo lugar que nos vimos ontem assim que o Sol se pôr. –pela cara de espanto que ela fez, Sasuke soube que ela provavelmente não iria. – Isso é uma ordem, faça isso ou então peço para minha mãe á dispensar. –soou o mais convincente que pôde ela pareceu acreditar, saiu dali satisfeito com sua atuação.

Mesmo não compreendendo o que o garoto planejava foi até lá para não desobedecer a sua ordem. Viu-se no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, encontrando lá apenas o filho caçula da família Uchiha.

- Você veio. Não ia dizer nada á minha mãe, foi só para convencê-la á vir. –disse sorrindo quando ela chegou. – Seu nome é Sakura não? Prazer _madame_, meu nome é Sasuke. –lhe estendeu a mão como um bom cavalheiro, mas a rosada ficou envergonhada diante da saudação e não lhe correspondeu. - Você não é muito sociável não é? Não precisa ser assim, escute: meu irmão está fora e só voltará amanhã, não tenho quem me faça companhia nesse tempo, então pensei em abrir mão de uma das minhas regras mais importantes e me juntar á uma garota. –discursou com a pose de um adulto de posses.

Sakura não sabia o que responder, mas não pôde deixar de se familiarizar com o menino, afinal ele era o primeiro que não fazia brincadeiras á respeito da cor de seus cabelos.

- E então? O que me diz? Vamos brincar de se esconder.

- É que... Eu não sei brincar disso. –respondeu timidamente.

- Como uma criança não sabe brincar de esconder?! –exclamou totalmente surpreso.

- Eu nunca fui muito bem aceita nas brincadeiras, provavelmente porque eu sempre fui o maior alvo delas. –contou ainda com o olhar baixo e o Uchiha não pôde deixar de sentir... Compaixão, sim essa deveria ser a palavra para isso.

- Pois bem Sakura, dessa vez você irá brincar. Você deve ficar de frente á esta árvore e cobrir o rosto ficando de costas, então eu me escondo em algum lugar perto daqui enquanto você conta até dez... Sabe contar até dez não sabe?

- Até dez sim...

- Quando terminar a contagem, você tem que me procurar antes que eu chegue ao seu posto e dê uma batidinha na árvore. Entendido?

- Sim _monsieur_.

- Não, não me trate assim, me chame apenas de Sasuke. –corrigiu-a.

E assim foi feito. Sasuke permitiu que Sakura fosse à primeira á se esconder, ele contou e procurou a garota por todos os cantos, mas não a encontrou. Estava quase se dando por vencido e ia voltar ao seu posto quando flagrou a garota descendo da mesma árvore na qual ele havia feito a contagem, dando um pequeno toque nela.

- Você ganhou! Como uma garota pôde ter conseguido subir numa árvore tão facilmente e ainda por cima, debaixo do meu nariz?

- Eu gostava de subir nas árvores do abrigo, lá era calmo e silencioso.

- Uau realmente você não é uma menina normal... Leve isso como um elogio, já que as meninas que conheci até hoje eram sempre tão chatas! –disse mostrando a língua enquanto a Haruno ficou corada diante de suas palavras.

Brincaram mais uma vez, Sakura contou e quando se virou assustou-se com o garoto que havia ficado o tempo todo esperando atrás dela e sorria arteiro. Ela permaneceu quieta até que a gargalhada do Uchiha a contagiou de tal forma, que passou á rir junto dele.

- Agora sim está parecendo uma criança Sakura. –falou satisfeito por vê-la sorrindo. – Já está escuro! Precisamos ir. –pegou sua mão e correu com ela até os fundos do casarão. – Minha mãe não pode nos ver juntos, ela não aceita bem que os filhos convivam com os criados, mas me encontre amanhã no mesmo horário naquele mesmo local, Itachi também irá adorar brincar com você. –dito isto saiu correndo para dentro da casa e Sakura mesmo sabendo que agora voltaria á sua solidão costumeira, sentiu um conforto, uma alegria inédita em sua vida.

**...**

No dia seguinte Sakura efetuou suas tarefas ainda mais rapidamente e assim que o Sol começou á se por, lá estava ela indo para o meio das árvores, dessa vez encontrando os dois irmãos.

- Meu irmão me contou que escalou a árvore mais rápido do que ele próprio conseguiria.-Itachi puxou assunto com ela logo no início.

- Mentiroso! Ela escalou rápido, mas jamais seria melhor do que eu. -Sasuke rebateu fazendo um biquinho. – Mas e então, hoje iremos caçar. Gostaria de nos acompanhar Sakura?

- Se _maman_ estivesse aqui provavelmente diria que isso não é um passatempo para garotas. –o mais velho recordou-se.

- Mas ela não é uma garota qualquer não é mesmo Sakura? –questionou-a sorrindo lindamente e Sakura nem pensou antes de sacudir a cabeça mostrando que sim.

Eles se separaram, Sakura foi com Sasuke enquanto Itachi agia sozinho. O alvo poderia ser qualquer animal: um texugo ou um pássaro de porte maior já estava de bom tamanho.

- Está tudo tão quieto por aqui... –Sasuke disse atento á qualquer ruído na mata.

Foi então que um urso saiu da parte mais escura e correu em direção à garota que não sabia o que fazer... O animal foi se aproximando e quando pensou que seria seu fim, sentiu algo se chocar contra seu corpo e cair no chão junto de si, aliviou-se ao ver que se tratava de Sasuke.

Na mesma hora Itachi chegou e conseguiu acertar uma flecha certeira no tronco do animal que, para a sorte deles, apenas grunhiu e foi embora.

- Vocês estão bem? –perguntou preocupado enquanto Sasuke ajudava Sakura á se levantar, nenhum dos dois havia se machucado. – Acho que chega de caçadas por hoje, vamos para casa. –respirou num misto de cansaço e alívio.

Quando chegaram ao ponto no qual deviam se separar, Sakura fez questão de agradecer:

- _Merci_, muito obrigada Sasuke por ter me salvado daquele urso. –curvou-se levemente.

- Isso é o que cavalheiros fazem, salvar as donzelas em perigo. –rebateu com pose de herói.

- Vamos logo herói! –Itachi chamou sua atenção o pegando pela gola da camisa e o arrastando consigo.

Sakura ficou um tempo lá, parada naquele mesmo lugar, sentia que algo dentro de si estava mudando...

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Quem ama não quer prejudicar, mesmo que para isso tenha que abrir mão do próprio sentimento"._

_Sakura Haruno – Capítulo 3._

As brincadeiras e aventuras entre os três continuaram se repetindo, de forma que os irmãos tinham de fato adotado Sakura como um terceiro membro de seu grupo privado de caça e viam que a própria garota estava mudando. Ela ria, conversava mais, vinha aprendendo todas as brincadeiras e estava até mesmo tendo aulas de arco e flecha com Itachi.

Numa quente final de tarde, Sakura sentou-se numa rocha grande para descansar após ter tido mais uma aula com o Uchiha mais velho que estava recostado no tronco de uma árvore com os olhos fechados como se estivesse tirando uma soneca.

– Sakura! Tenho um presente para você... –Sasuke chegou animado.

– Um presente?-repetiu sem graça.

– Isso mesmo, aqui está! –dito isto jogou um besouro enorme sobre a menina que deu um pulo na mesma hora e saiu gritando desesperadamente.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –Itachi perguntou sonolento.

– Um bicho, ele me jogou um bicho! –a menina gritava enquanto Sasuke praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir.

– Sasuke tire-o dela agora mesmo. –ordenou entediado.

– Pensei que fosse uma menina diferente Sakura, mas está morrendo de medo de um besouro como todas as outras. –provocava um pouco desapontado.

– Ele está preso no meu cabelo, por favor, tire-o! –dessa vez sim parecia furiosa ao invés de assustada.

– Está bem... –segurou o riso por um momento. – Será que dá pra ficar parada pelo menos? –segurou-a pelos braços para que parasse de se agitar de um lado para o outro.

Ficaram se olhando nos olhos em silêncio até que esse momento se tornou constrangedor para ambos que desviaram os olhares e ficaram levemente corados. Sasuke segurou a mecha do cabelo onde a criatura ainda lutava para sair e foi puxando aos poucos para não machucá-la.

– Pronto, está feito. –disse jogando o inseto para longe.

– Nunca mais faça isso de novo. –alertou séria surpreendendo até mesmo o garoto com o tom de suas palavras, entretanto em seguida ela abriu os lábios num sorriso sapeca e deu um rápido beijo no rosto de Sasuke, saindo correndo logo após.

O menino ficou sem graça diante do gesto e olhou para o irmão que balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro rindo um pouco da situação enquanto concluía:

– Pode ir se acostumando Sasuke, mulheres são bipolares.

**...**

Sakura se sentia muito bem com os encontros com os irmãos Uchiha, especialmente por causa de Sasuke, observou o quanto ficava estranha quando ele estava por perto: suas pernas tremiam, corava por qualquer coisa que ele lhe dizia e além de tudo, ficava contando as horas para se verem e sentia um grande vazio quando se separavam. Mesmo não entendendo praticamente nada do assunto, sabia que havia descoberto seu primeiro amor.

Um dia estavam voltando juntos, mas após chegar no ponto em que se separavam, Sakura foi para um lado e os irmãos para outro. Nem parecia que se conheciam, porém o que eles não imaginavam é que da janela do segundo andar, uma nobre dama estreitava os olhos com aquela cena que acabara de ver.

A menina de cabelos róseos pegou a velha e grande bacia de metal, encheu-a de água e banhou-se ali em seu quarto mesmo. Após isso colocou um vestido branco, na verdade tinha ficado bege com o tempo, arrumou seus longos cabelos com as mãos e quando ia enfim descansar seu corpo foi surpreendida por alguém que cruzava a porta.

Mal acreditou ao ver Mikoto ali ainda mais tarde da noite como estava agora:

– _Madame_? –questionou baixo e educada.

– Sakura.-disse apenas como se estivesse pensando no que dizer e a menina sentiu um medo dentro de si, como se já previsse a advertência que viria. – Você conhece meus filhos não?

– Sim _madame_. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

– E por acaso conversa com eles? -seu tom era gélido e ela não a olhava.

– Um pouco... –preferiu responder a mentir.

– Apenas conversam?

– Ás vezes brincamos juntos. –não conseguia encará-la.

– Brincam? –soltou uma risada de deboche. – Tudo bem Sakura, não farei nada contigo, desde que pare de "brincar" com meus filhos. –sentenciou séria e só então Sakura foi capaz de olhar em seus olhos negros e tão vazios. – Pense que é para seu próprio bem também, garotas não ficam bem faladas ao andarem pela floresta sozinha com dois rapazes. –levantou-se sem esperar uma resposta e segurou seu rosto infantil com a ponta dos dedos. – Espero que tenha sido clara. –alertou e só depois de ouvir sua confirmação é que deixou o local.

– Sim _madame_. –não pôde deixar de dizer á mulher.

Mesmo sem querer, Sakura sentiu que não tinha outra escolha á não ser obedecer à ordem da senhora Uchiha. Ela gostava de conviver com os garotos, pela primeira vez sentia que tinha amigos e que era aceita em algum lugar, mas agora a única coisa que tinha era arrancada de si.

Mal dormiu aquela noite, trabalhou normalmente e quando o horário de encontrá-los chegou, foi até lá apenas para avisá-los de que não podiam continuar com aquilo:

– Sakura está atrasada hoje. –Sasuke bronqueou assim que apareceu.

– Por que essas feições tão caídas? –Itachi questionou com seu jeito observador.

– A mãe de vocês veio falar comigo, deve ter nos visto algum dia. Estamos proibidos de nos encontrar, estou aqui só para avisar á vocês. –sentia vontade de chorar, mas desde pequena sabia que aquilo não era muito honroso.

– Podemos dar um jeito Sakura, ser mais cuidadosos e- Itachi tentou, mas ela foi mais rápida.

– Não, não quero prejudicá-los, no final será melhor assim. Adorei ser amiga de vocês. –naquele instante falava como uma mulher adulta e como tal, deu meia volta e saiu dali antes que eles pudessem ver suas lágrimas caindo.

– Podíamos falar com a _maman_. –Sasuke sugeriu preocupado.

– Ela não escuta nem mesmo o nosso pai quando são assuntos desse tipo, as nossas palavras valeriam menos ainda se tentássemos.

– Então iremos simplesmente parar de vê-la? Isso não é justo. –Sasuke lamentou-se.

– A vida não é justa Sasuke, aprenda desde já. –aconselhou com sabedoria.

Em seu caminho de volta, pôde enfim soltar seu choro e quando passou dos limites do casarão e pela janela viu a morena, esta abriu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver o estado dela.

**...**

No começo, quando se viam de relance, Itachi lhe mandava um olhar de conforto, já Sasuke várias vezes tentara falar consigo, mas ela sempre fingia não lhe escutar.

E assim ficaram as coisas e o tempo foi passando...

Itachi logo foi para a capital. O moreno nunca teve jeito para herdar o posto do pai, gostava mesmo da leitura e da Filosofia de forma que o que realmente queria para si era entrar para o clero. E para isso, foi necessária uma reunião em família, pois as leis diziam que o filho mais velho deveria suceder o pai no feudo enquanto o mais novo deveria dedicar-se ás práticas religiosas e mesmo Sasuke sendo jovem ainda, concordou em trocar de papel com o mais velho e juntos conseguiram convencer os pais. Desde então havia saído de casa para se aprofundar na religião com o objetivo de se tornar um sacerdote.

O filho caçula então se vira ainda mais sozinho do que antes. Havia perdido sua única amiga e agora o irmão estava fora. Não podia brincar com nenhuma das crianças do feudo graças ás ordens de sua mãe e desde então, a diversão para ele se resumia apenas em acompanhar o pai em seus compromissos diplomáticos, o que era realmente tedioso.

Já Sakura estava sentindo muito, é verdade. Primeiramente ela sempre havia sido só e quando encontrara pessoas para lhe tirar de seu mundinho fechado, acontecia-lhe isto. Mas apesar de tudo, se manteve forte, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria ficar chorando pelos cantos, seria triste nos primeiros dias, mas logo ela haveria de se acostumar da forma que vivera por tanto tempo.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Conviver com a culpa pode não ser fácil, mas o mais difícil ainda é guardá-la da maneira certa, para que o mesmo erro nunca mais se repita"._

_Sasuke Uchiha – Capítulo 4._

Cinco anos se passaram...

No feudo Uchiha tudo continuava igual, ao menos para os camponeses e vassalos que ali viviam. Já para a família principal, a vida não era a mesma, Itachi continuava com seus estudos religiosos e vinha ao feudo apenas em ocasiões especiais, já Sasuke havia se tornado praticamente um homem e aos dezessete anos tudo indicava que ele seria o mais próspero senhor que aquele feudo já teve.

Enquanto Fugaku continuava focado em cuidar de seu patrimônio, a maior ocupação de Mikoto era cuidar do matrimônio de seu filho. Como Itachi não podia se casar o único que restara para passar a linhagem Uchiha á diante foi seu irmão caçula que mesmo á contragosto, já tinha sua noiva escolhida num casamento arranjado providenciado pela mãe: Lyn era filha do dono de um feudo próximo. A garota era jovem como ele, tinha olhos azuis foscos e um cumprido cabelo castanho, era bonita tinha de admitir, mas não tinham nada em comum um com o outro, enquanto Sasuke era um aventureiro nato, ela era mais uma daquelas cheias de frescuras que nunca conheceu lugar algum além dos jardins de sua casa. A matriarca da família era otimista com a união, não só pelas vantagens políticas que iriam receber como também por acreditar que aquela garota, sendo a boa dama que era, faria o filho muito feliz.

Entretanto, se as coisas estavam bem no feudo não eram assim no país todo. Alguns rebeldes que eram contra o reinado de Minato estavam invadindo e depredando feudos e propriedades da capital e em suas imediações. O próprio Fugaku havia reforçado a segurança aos redores e melhorado o controle de pessoas que entravam e saiam do local.

Mas não foi o bastante. Aparentemente um grupo de moradores do próprio feudo havia simpatizado com os valores do grupo rebelde e reuniram alguns integrantes às escondidas para organizar uma invasão interna, o alvo: Fugaku.

Entraram de madrugada no casarão sede e renderam os criados que encontraram no meio do caminho, então subiram ao quarto do senhor feudal e cercaram-no juntamente com a esposa:

– Pelo amor de Deus não nos machuquem, por favor! –Mikoto exclamou desesperada e o que liderava o movimento fez sinal para que o comparsa segurasse a mulher e lhe tapasse a boca.

– Vocês não precisam fazer isso, se querem roubar tudo bem, eu vos entrego minhas riquezas á vocês, mas não machuquem minha família. –propôs mantendo o tom sereno de suas palavras.

– A única coisa que queremos é sua cabeça numa bandeja, acha que pode explorar o trabalho de seus servos dessa forma por tantos anos e ainda sair impune? Está totalmente errado! –impôs severo.

– Errado estás tu de invadir minha casa com tamanha ousadia. –era Sasuke quem aparecia á porta armado com sua espada e acompanhado de alguns dos soldados que conseguiu reunir á tempo. – Seus capangas que estavam lá embaixo já foram pegos, agora os únicos que restam são você e este aí e não há de ser assim por muito tempo. –continuou sério, embora estivesse nervoso diante da situação que seus pais estavam expostos.

– Será mesmo? Vamos ver se é astuto o suficiente para salvar a vida de ambos. –dizendo isto o homem segurou Fugaku junto de si, com uma adaga em seu pescoço assim como seu parceiro fazia com Mikoto. – Larguem as armas ou então, os matamos agora mesmo.

Sasuke suspirou e deu sinal para que seus homens largassem as armas, porém quando se abaixava para soltar a própria espada, tomou impulso e partiu pra cima do oponente mais próximo, aquele que segurava sua mãe. Conseguiu puxá-la á tempo de feri-lo na altura do ombro esquerdo.

– Nããããão! –Mikoto gritou e quando ele se virou já era tarde de mais, o homem havia feito um corte profundo no pescoço de Fugaku, ele o soltou fazendo com que o corpo caísse já sem vida no chão.

Com os nervos á flor da pele, alcançou-o antes mesmo dos soldados que partiram em defesa, então Sasuke fincou a lâmina no peito do invasor que nem tentou revidar, sabia que não tinha mais escapatória.

Após isso se voltou ao corpo, sua mãe já estava próxima e chorava aos berros com ele em seus braços, manchando de sangue sua camisola branca. Era insuportável assistir aquela cena e a culpa tomou conta de si, se ele não tivesse avançado seu pai ainda poderia estar vivo.

Enquanto os soldados tiravam o cadáver do assassino e levavam seu comparsa para a área das celas, Mikoto se virou para o filho:

– Não Sasuke, não foi sua culpa. Alguém teria se ferido gravemente de qualquer jeito, viu o olhar daquele homem? Ele não iria parar por nada! –disse ainda aos prantos segurando a mão do filho. Mikoto geralmente era insensível, mas quando o assunto era sua família, a dama até perdia sua fineza se preciso.

Mesmo com aquelas palavras, Sasuke não conseguiu se sentir melhor e até mesmo as lágrimas se recusaram á cair de seus olhos.

**...**

Logo todo o feudo soube do acontecimento, os culpados foram mandados para a capital para serem punidos junto dos outros á mando do Rei. No enterro, poucas pessoas participaram: alguns conhecidos, outros só por curiosidade e em geral, nenhum camponês apareceu, de fato não deveriam gostar muito da situação ao qual eram expostos e da forma como viviam.

Itachi estava lá para dar seu apoio á mãe e ao irmão, ambos vestidos de negro. O sacerdote pronunciou as bênçãos finais e todos se prepararam para dar seu último adeus antes que cobrissem a caixa de madeira com terra definitivamente.

– Venha Sasuke, vamos para casa. –o irmão lhe chamou quando as homenagens ao Uchiha acabaram.

– Não irmão vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Cuide da _maman_. –respondeu ainda muito abalado.

Mesmo não querendo deixá-lo Itachi o fez, ele precisava disso. Sasuke se lembrava dos momentos bons e ruins que viveu ao lado do pai e pensava em como poderia assumir o controle daquilo tudo quando a viu:

A garota usava um desbotado e velho vestido acinzentado e carregava uma única flor branca da qual ele não se lembrou do nome. Mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção não foram o vestido ou a flor e sim os cabelos dela; rosas e cumpridos, agora mais vívidos do que antigamente.

Sakura aos quinze anos já era moça. Continuava discreta e sempre quieta em seu canto, porém ela havia se tornado mais sociável e prestativa á medida que era conhecida por todos ali. As mudanças físicas foram visíveis, tinha uma altura média para garotas daquela idade, seus traços haviam ficado mais delicados á medida que as feições infantis estavam desaparecendo e as curvas femininas se tornando cada vez mais visíveis.

Ela não parecia ter notado a presença do moreno ali quando se abaixou diante a cova e ficou ali por uns segundos de olhos fechados como se estivesse orando e então depositou a simples flor próxima ás outras mais exuberantes que haviam sido postas ali. Nunca havia tido muito contato com Fugaku, apenas um dia na sua infância quando Mikoto a apresentou e ele elogiou a beleza da garota, apesar de tudo ela achava justo que ao menos alguém dos que sempre lhe serviram deviam ir até lá prestar suas últimas condolências. Após isso se ergueu e continuou andando.

Havia até mesmo se esquecido dela depois tantos anos, não a viu desde o tempo em que tentara manter uma amizade e movido por curiosidade, Sasuke a seguiu. Alcançou-a um pouco além dos limites do casarão, aquela parte assim como toda a extensão do feudo naquele dia, estava deserta.

– Ei Sakura! –chamou-a e automaticamente a garota se virou, então arregalou os olhos verdes surpresa enquanto ele a alcançava ficando á sua frente.

Sempre achou Sasuke um garoto muito belo, mas a puberdade e a maturidade haviam sido para ele uma prova de que tudo que é bom pode melhorar ainda mais. Não eram apenas os traços de seu rosto que haviam se firmado como linhas masculinas, mas também os músculos que compunham o seu corpo. Só por observá-lo sentiu seu rosto queimar e tratou de se focar, afinal _**ele**_ estava ali bem diante de si.

– Puxa quantos anos não? –soou meio perdido e nostálgico.

– Sim... E á propósito, meus sentimentos por sua perda. –curvou-se humildemente e sentiu a mão dele tocar seu queixo erguendo seu rosto.

– Não precisa dessas formalidades comigo esqueceu? –pronunciou gentilmente com uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios.

– Ah lembro-me, mas...

– É tão bom te ver depois de tudo... Fiquei intrigado com o fato de você ter sido a única á aparecer no enterro de meu pai.

– _Monsieur_ Fugaku era um homem bom, a culpa dos abusos era desse governo e das leis, não dele... Desculpe falar assim, mas só pensei que alguém deveria ter aparecido. –justificou-se.

– Sempre deferente não é Sakura? –lhe questionou olhando em seus olhos, ficou admirado com o ato dela.

– _Merci_, mas... Não podemos conversar Sasuke, sua mãe pode nos ver e não quero que se prejudique com ela. –disse virando as costas, Sasuke ainda a chamou novamente, mas não o deu atenção.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sabia que não era certo, mas a vontade de vê-lo foi maior do que qualquer medo e quando seus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez, soube que correria qualquer risco só para tê-lo comigo"._

_Sakura Haruno – Capítulo 5._

Sakura entrou em seu quartinho dos fundos ofegante. Se na infância já pensava que os efeitos que Sasuke provocava em si eram fortes, agora então eram destruidores. Mal conseguia firmar suas pernas que tremiam e isso tudo por conta de algumas palavras e um toque terno em seu queixo. Ela de fato não tinha o visto por esses anos, só muito rápido e de relance, pois agora não fazia mais nada na cozinha, tomava conta das roupas e até animais menores como galinhas e leitões.

Mas não era hora de ficar pensando no Uchiha, demorou para que ele saísse de sua memória e não poderia entrar lá de novo, sem falar que ouvira fofocas de que o casamento dele com uma nobre estava marcado. Como alguém como Sasuke poderia um dia ficar com uma serva medíocre como ela?

Depois de muito rolar na pequena cama em busca de sono, ele veio e quando se levantou na manhã seguinte, tinha muito trabalho á fazer. Vestiu uma saia azul clara comprida e uma blusinha de mangas curtas e foi esfregar, torcer e enxaguar as roupas dos Uchiha.

Os vestidos de Mikoto davam mesmo trabalho para serem lavados, de modo que só terminou de estendê-los no varal á tardezinha. Precisava comer algo, se limpar e cair na cama para que pudesse enfim descansar seu corpo.

No caminho avistou uma dupla de soldados que ao invés de cumprir suas tarefas estavam simplesmente jogando conversa fora e gargalhando como hienas. Assim que passou por eles notou que a conversa cessou, entretanto um mais abusado entre eles pronunciou em alto e bom tom:

– Com um corpo desses ao meu dispor, o que eu não faria hein Ichigo?

Detestava esse tipo de comentário inadequado, mas respirou fundo e continuou andando. Escutou sussurros entre eles, porém foi incapaz de entendê-los e mais risadas vieram, em seguida ouviu passos em sua direção.

Andou mais depressa, os barulhos ficavam cada vez mais próximos e quando deu por si estava correndo, sem pensar em mais nada desviou de seu percurso original e se embrenhou no meio das árvores. Olhou rapidamente para trás, um deles estava a perseguindo ainda e quando se virou, chocou-se contra algo. Abriu os olhos em pânico: era o segundo dos soldados.

– Está fugindo princesa? Não precisa disso, podemos nos divertir tanto. –falou sorrindo maliciosamente segurando-a pelos braços.

Sakura começou á se debater e quando conseguiu se livrar deste deu de cara com o outro, estava cercada. Seu cérebro tentava achar uma saída, o que não estava funcionando já que seus neurônios estavam ocupados demais pelo medo que corria por suas veias naquele momento.

– Me deixem ir! –gritou segurando as lágrimas.

– Não tenha medo, gostará do tratamento que irá receber de nós. –tentou tocá-la, mas esta se esquivou e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

– Não toque em mim! –gritou, mas quando deu por si o outro lhe segurava por trás.

– Vai por mim, se comporte e será melhor para ambos, do contrário a única prejudicada aqui será você mesma. –disse sério se recuperando do golpe.

Ele partiu para cima dela rasgando a blusa que vestia expondo a fina blusinha de alcinhas que usava por baixo. Por mais que se remexesse não conseguia se libertar, nem gritar poderia, pois o que lhe segurava também tinha tapado sua boca com uma das mãos enquanto o outro lhe apalpava os seios.

Apenas as lágrimas lhe escapavam pelos olhos, já estava totalmente desesperada quando o homem levou as mãos até sua saia e ia erguê-la quando recebeu um golpe e caiu desacordado no chão.

Logo atrás dele estava seu salvador: Sasuke. O segundo soldado então a soltou e ia fugir se o Uchiha não tivesse o alcançado e dado um forte murro em sua face, o sangramento em seu nariz foi imediato, ele gritava por perdão, mas o que levou foi apenas mais um golpe cabeça que fez com que ele acabasse da mesma forma que o cúmplice.

Voltou-se então á rosada que tremia num canto ainda bem assustada com tudo aquilo:

– Sakura. –pronunciou seu nome, porém ela não pareceu lhe ouvir. Ele então retirou o sobretudo marrom que vestia e colocou sobre seus ombros, ela reagiu ao seu toque, porém logo tratou de acalmá-la: – Sou eu, o Sasuke. Já passou, ficará tudo bem agora. Lembra-se desse lugar? –perguntou para distraí-la.

A garota olhou em volta e pronunciou num fio de voz:

– Nosso esconderijo.

– Isso mesmo Sakura. Eu nunca mais voltei aqui depois que Itachi foi embora e você... Bem, eu senti sua falta. –concluiu dando um pequeno sorriso que acalentou o coração da Haruno.

Ele passou os braços ao seu redor e a envolveu num abraço que por mais que fosse inesperado, foi muito bem-vindo por Sakura. E mais uma vez, sentia compaixão por ela.

**...**

Após aquele tempo com Sasuke parece que as memórias ruins haviam desaparecido. Havia ficado com seu sobretudo, tinha o cheiro dele o que era ainda mais aconchegante.

Ele a convenceu de que no dia seguinte deveriam se encontrar na cidade para evitar qualquer tipo de problemas. Ofereceu-se para comprar os suprimentos necessários na capital, era a desculpa perfeita. Encontraram-se diante o mercado principal, mas só se falaram de fato quando chegaram á uma parte mais isolada, diante de uma linda cachoeira.

– Está... Se sentindo melhor? –perguntou gentilmente.

– Sim, por sorte tu chegaste bem á tempo antes que algo pior acontecesse. –respondeu olhando em seus olhos, tinha medo de que alguém os visse juntos, mas o desejo de ver-lhe foi ainda maior. – Devo lhe agradecer, _merci_.

– Só estava no lugar certo, no horário exato. Na verdade estava me lembrando das nossas brincadeiras na infância... Seria tão mais fácil se as coisas ainda fossem como naquele tempo.

– Me parece tão nostálgico, a morte de seu pai pegou á todos de surpresa.

– Foi horrível, eles pediram para ninguém reagir, mas eu fui salvar minha mãe. Antes que me desse conta ele já estava morto. –contou tristemente.

– Realmente é lamentável. –se sentaram na grama. – Mas você é forte, vai superar isso. Ainda pode contar com sua mãe e com o Itachi, acredite, eu gostaria muito de ter uma família como a sua.

– Nunca conversamos sobre isso, o que aconteceu com sua família?

– Na verdade, eu não sei deles. Fui deixada no lar de Chyo quando era apenas um bebê, nunca soube nada á respeito apenas meu sobrenome.

– Tem razão, a sua situação é ainda pior. Você tem estado sozinha por muito tempo não?

– Sim... Acostumei-me assim, já nem me sinto tão sozinha. –respondeu desviando de seu olhar e apertando a saia entre os dedos.

– É de se surpreender que alguém tão bela quanto você esteja sozinha. –falou chamando a atenção da garota que ficou corada e com o coração á mil. – Venha, vamos mergulhar. –levantou-se pegando sua mão.

– Mas o quê? Sasuke não posso voltar toda molhada! –rebateu enquanto este lhe puxava.

– Verdade... Então tire essa roupa e entre com a de baixo. –propôs sorrindo. – Não me olhe dessa forma, me sinto como um tarado. –ele continuou rindo e a repreendeu tirando o colete e logo a camisa que usava por baixo do mesmo.

Tentou não se abalar com a visão que tinha do físico do Uchiha e perguntou irritada:

– Mas e se alguém aparecer por aqui?

– Ninguém vem aqui nesse horário, estão todos ocupados demais trabalhando para se refrescar. Você vem ou não? –nessa hora Sasuke já estava apenas de calção.

Deixando sua vergonha de lado e tomando coragem, a garota retirou a saia e blusa que vestia ficando apenas com um vestidinho de alças estreitas e tecido leve. Tocou a água com a ponta do dedão de seu pé, estava gelada.

– Talvez não seja uma boa ideia... –pronunciou.

– Ah vamos lá! –sorriu e num impulso a ergueu em seus braços, levando-a para dentro da água até que pudesse mergulhar ainda sem soltá-la. Assim que subiram á superfície ele a liberou e num ataque de ira, Sakura começou a jogar água nele.

– Seu demente! –gritava.

E assim brincaram como se novamente fossem duas crianças e aquilo fez bem não apenas para a rosada, mas também para o moreno de olhos ônix.

Quando saíram da água por fim, Sakura torcia seus longos cabelos na vã tentativa de secá-los. Olhou á sua frente e viu que Sasuke a observava com um olhar diferente, era como se estivesse... Hipnotizado.

– Sasuke? –chamou-o á fim de livrar-lhe daquele transe.

Não respondeu, mas pareceu voltar ao normal. Deu mais alguns passos até que seu corpo estava á dois centímetros de distância do dela, olhou bem dentro de seus olhos verdes, que estavam naquele momento iluminados pelos raios solares, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Os lábios entreabertos indicavam a surpresa dela e eram um convite tentador para os seus próprios... Lentamente aproximou-se e o primeiro contato aconteceu.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Não era algo errado ou pecaminoso, estávamos simplesmente fazendo amor"._

_ Sasuke Uchiha – Capítulo 6._

O contato foi breve e delicado, Sasuke se separou ainda com o rosto dela entre suas mãos, com os olhos entreabertos e os lábios pedindo por mais. Sakura mal acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, provavelmente era um sonho do qual ela acordaria no momento seguinte, mas quando a voz firme de Sasuke foi direcionada unicamente á ela, não teve dúvidas de que era real:

– Eu amei isto. –confessou sussurrando.

Por mais que Sakura soubesse que aquilo não deveria acontecer, não só pelas diferenças sociais entre eles, mas também pelo Uchiha já ser comprometido, não era isso que seu coração berrava, ela queria permanecer ali daquela forma com ele para sempre. Confusa, com sentimentos e razão em conflito, Sakura desviou de seu olhar.

– O que houve? Por acaso não sente por mim o mesmo que pulsa em meu coração? –a questionou nitidamente decepcionado.

– Não é isso... Sasuke você irá se casar em breve.

– Eu nunca quis essa união e agora sei o porquê, é você quem quero ter ao meu lado.

– Ainda assim... Como acha que sua mãe aceitará nossa união se nem amizade ela nos permitiu ter?

– Não me preocupo com o que ela pensa, minha mãe é tão fascinada com esse tipo de pensamento preconceituoso que não tem ideia do quanto fere as pessoas, entretanto a vida é minha e não é ela que irá vivê-la por mim.

Aproximou-se novamente a fazendo olhar em seus olhos:

– Será que não entende que abrirei mão de tudo se preciso só para tê-la ao meu lado como nesse momento?

Não sabia o que responder, sem poder formular mais frase alguma, apenas envolveu a cintura dele com seus braços, aninhando-se em seu peito enquanto o mesmo lhe afagava os cabelos. Era tão bom receber um carinho que até então, nunca havia tido.

**...**

Separaram-se na cidade, Sakura seguiu para seus afazeres sem tirar certo Uchiha do pensamento por nenhum instante, não conseguia crer que ele sentia o mesmo em relação á ela.

Para Sasuke não foi muito diferente, porém ele tinha alguém de confiança para desabafar sobre isso.

– Você a ama mesmo? –o irmão mais velho lhe questionou.

– Sim irmão, eu a amo muito. Pode parecer precoce, mas não é algo que eu consiga explicar e aquele beijo esclareceu tudo.

– É bom te ver animado assim Sasuke, espero que esteja sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Sakura não merece sofrer ainda mais. –aconselhou.

– O que quero é fazê-la feliz da forma que ela nunca foi. –rebateu verdadeiro.

Mikoto estava encostada na parede próxima á porta e não havia gostado nada da conversa que ouvira, essa garota estava passando de seus limites. Como ela ousava seduzir seu filho?

**...**

Foi para seu quartinho dos fundos e assustou-se ao encontrar Mikoto ali parada com seu sorriso simpático nos lábios:

– Sakura.

– _Madame_. –disse abaixando a cabeça. – Se me permite... O que a traz aqui? Há algo errado? –perguntou curiosa.

– Por que você mesma não me responde. Há algo errado Sakura? –estreitou os olhos e Sakura já sabia do que se tratava. – Eu á avisei alguns anos atrás para que ficasse longe de meus filhos, mas parece que não ouviu bem o meu conselho não foi?

– _Pardon madame_, segui suas palavras por todos esse anos, mas... Alguns mal ajuizados tentaram fazer mal á mim e Sasuke chegou bem á tempo de me ajudar, então o agradeci e foi só isso. –contou, sabendo que se dissesse a verdade estaria bem encrencada com a Uchiha.

– Não sei por que, mas não acredito em suas palavras. Meu filho irá se casar em breve com uma moça do nível dele e não é uma serva como você que ficará no caminho dessa união. –foi séria e determinada, saindo dali com sua postura inferior.

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, mais uma vez aquela mulher queria tirar dela o afeto que tinha, agora queria e precisava de Sasuke ali consigo. Porém não o viu no dia seguinte e quando á noite estava em seu quartinho, assustou-se ao vê-lo entrando ali:

– Sasuke você não pode ir entrando desse jeito aqui! Sua mãe já veio me repreender novamente.

– Ela o quê? Quer saber, não me importo e você também não deve se importar, ficaremos juntos de qualquer maneira minha pequena, logo não tem nada á temer. –acariciava seu rosto e sorria daquele jeito aconchegante. – Veja o que lhe trouxe. –estendeu-lhe uma caixa bem decorada.

Mesmo sem jeito, abriu a caixa e por baixo de um papel de textura fina estava um lindo vestido na cor creme com pérolas bordadas em sua parte superior.

– Sasuke... É lindo, mas não posso aceitar. –recusou humildemente.

– Não faça isso, ficarei magoado.

– Não tem porque alguém como eu ter um vestido como esse, não tenho ocasião para usá-lo.

– Pois então o vista hoje para sair comigo, será que já não é motivo o suficiente?

– Obrigada Sasuke, porém não quero nem pensar no fato de que alguém possa nos ver.

– Pois então não pense. Se vista, estarei esperando lá fora. –saiu deixando uma Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos.

Não foi fácil vesti-lo sozinha, já que primeiro deveria vestir a saia para em seguida colocar o corpete e apertá-lo bastante em sua cintura, ele valorizava suas curvas e erguia seu decote. Quando saiu, Sasuke deixou que o queixo caísse:

– Parece uma rainha... –ela ficou corada e o seguiu.

Caminharam discretamente até a saída do feudo, dando preferência aos caminhos mais escondidos, por sorte a maioria estava dormindo para se preparar para o dia atarefado que viria. Uma carruagem aguardava do lado de fora, Sakura não reconheceu o pajem, o que foi um grande alívio.

**...**

– Essa é a nossa casa nas montanhas, nem me lembro da última vez que vim aqui. –Sasuke falou quando desceram da condução.

Depois de dizer algo ao pajem, ele segurou sua mão e juntos entraram na casa que mesmo abandonada como o próprio havia dado a entender, estava impecável graças aos criados que de dia cuidavam da construção. Ela era toda de madeira, tinha vários tapetes espalhados pelos cômodos, não era tão grande quanto à mansão que tinham no feudo, mas ainda assim havia ali uma elegância típica da nobreza.

Conduziu-a até um quarto, igualmente requintado na mobília e decoração. Lá havia uma janela extensa de onde viram a grande e clara lua cheia que iluminava aquela noite:

– Dizem que a lua zela pelo bem dos apaixonados lá do Céu. –Sasuke começou olhando em seus olhos. – Porque ela também é uma apaixonada e seu amado dá á ela a luz que precisa para brilhar toda a noite para nós.

– O amado dela é o Sol? –perguntou encantada como uma criança.

– Sim, minha mãe sempre me contou essa lenda. –curvou-se para que seus lábios tocassem os dela, interrompendo logo em seguida: – Confia em mim Sakura?

A rosada assentiu com a cabeça e o moreno envolveu sua cintura tomando-a para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais acalorado e apaixonado. Suas mãos se embrenharam em seu cabelo negro retribuindo, mesmo que ainda timidamente a carícia dele. A virou de costas para si, afastou os cabelos róseos para que tivesse livre acesso ao seu pescoço onde plantou vários beijos enquanto desfazia o enlace das cordinhas de seu corpete.

Sentaram-se na cama, Sasuke retirou suas vestes, a camisa branca que vestia e já com o tronco desnudo passou a saborear os seios dela. Sakura se sentia envergonhada, não sabia que esse tipo de coisa ocorria entre um homem e uma mulher, nunca havia parado para pensar no assunto. Era constrangedor, mas Sasuke estava se esforçando para fazê-la se sentir mais á vontade, visto que para ele também era uma novidade.

A medida que se deitavam e juntavam os corpos ainda mais, as vestes foram sendo retiradas e quando deram por si, estavam totalmente nus. O Uchiha a cobriu de beijos da cabeça aos pés, depois a trouxe para seu colo e sussurrou para prepará-la, embora nunca tivesse estado daquela forma com uma garota, havia conversado com alguns amigos á respeito:

– Isso será um pouco doloroso, mas vai ficar tudo bem. –encaixou aos poucos seu membro em sua entrada e quando aprofundou a investida, sentiu-a cravar as unhas em suas costas, afundar a cabeça em seu ombro e reprimir um grito. A barreira que faltava para ela ser uma mulher completa estava se rompendo.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos e esperou um momento até que pudesse se movimentar novamente e quando o fez ela ainda protestou um pouco, porém conforme ele se movia, foi aos poucos se acostumando até que a dor não incomodava mais.

Mexiam-se em sincronia, haviam literalmente se fundido, era realmente amor o que estavam fazendo. As estocadas iam fundo e aos poucos sentia que ia á loucura só de tê-la para si daquela forma tão entregue em seus braços.

O ápice daquele amor não tardou á vir.

**...**

Estava acostumada á se levantar cedo e quando abriu os olhos a visão que teve foi a de Sasuke dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Ficou mais alguns segundos admirando aquela linda imagem até que se ergueu e vestiu-se. Só então reparou que o moreno a assistia com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Depois de o próprio ter se trocado, desceram até o andar de baixo onde uma mesa farta lhes aguardava e uma senhora de meia idade lhes aguardavam com olhar acolhedor:

– Não se preocupe, Naysa é de confiança. –sussurrou para a garota que parecia surpresa e apreensiva por encontrar alguém á mais ali. – Bom dia e obrigado por nos preparar esse maravilhoso dejejum. –se dirigiu a mulher que consentiu em resposta.

Sakura sentou-se e se alimentou meio sem jeito, nunca havia tido tanta mordomia assim, ela e Sasuke viviam realmente em mundos totalmente diferentes.

– Hoje a _madame_ é você. –o moreno falou notando seu estranhamento.

– Não estou nem um pouco acostumada á isso.

– Isso pode mudar daqui para frente.

Terminaram de comer e voltaram na mesma carruagem que havia os levado até ali, antes de desembarcarem Sasuke plantou um beijo nos lábios da Haruno e disse:

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. –como era maravilhoso para ela ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas tão simples, mas com grande significado.

Daí voltou para seus afazeres torcendo para que ninguém notado sua ausência ou os visto juntos.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dizem que do amor para o ódio é um pulo, só não imaginei que essa afirmação poderia ser tão verdadeira"._

_Sasuke Uchiha –Capítulo 7._

Sasuke se sentia feliz, estava de fato amando e sendo correspondido. Quando entrou em casa, Mikoto logo apareceu preocupada:

– Filho onde passou a noite? Deixou-me aflita aqui a noite toda.

– Não havia razão para tamanha preocupação _maman_. –respondeu indiferente ao nervosismo dela.

– Não havia? Sasuke desde quando some assim sem dar satisfações e olhe para mim enquanto falo contigo. –ela ainda fazia ele se sentir um garotinho de cinco anos de idade.

Virou-se ainda sem dizer nada, Mikoto apenas mudou suas expressões como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos:

– Por acaso estava com uma garota?

– Sim, eu estava.

– Com aquela vassala de cabelos róseos, a Sakura?

– Sim, com ela mesma. –confirmou ainda tranquilo.

– Maldita hora que eu trouxe essa oportunista para casa! Será que não percebe que ela só está te usando para pôr as mãos em nosso dinheiro? –acusou ainda mais irritada.

– Sakura não é assim, nem tudo gira em torno do dinheiro ou da posição ocupada na sociedade mãe, não generalize as coisas ou a acuse sem nem ao menos conhecê-la. –defendeu sua amada.

– Não sabia que era tão ingênuo Sasuke, não o criei para ser feito de trouxa por uma criada qualquer. –cuspiu as palavras com desprezo.

– Se não quiser aceitar, não aceite. Porém ao menos respeite á ela e a mim mesmo. –em seguida, subiu para seu quarto deixando uma Mikoto enfurecida para trás.

Essa garota ia se arrepender de ter cegado seu filho e de repente uma ideia se acendeu em sua mente fazendo com que abrisse um sorriso satisfeito.

Foi fácil encontrar um servo no feudo que obedecesse a suas ordens e por uma mísera quantidade de dinheiro, ele aceitou fazer o trabalho sujo que lhe era designado.

**...**

Sakura havia se banhado e repousava com um sorriso estampado nos lábios só de lembrar-se do Uchiha, estar nos braços dele daquela forma tão íntima foi como provar que ela tinha de ser dele e vice-e-versa.

Teve suas lembranças interrompidas quando alguém bateu na porta, estranhou por já ser tarde da noite, mas foi até lá e abriu um pouco apenas para que pudesse ver de quem se tratava, temeu que fosse Mikoto mais uma vez:

– Sakura.

– Kiba? O que houve? –perguntou estranhando a presença do rapaz ali, Kiba Inuzuka era um dos servos responsável pelo trabalho nas minas da propriedade.

– Me feri durante o trabalho, está doendo muito. –disse gemendo. – Será que pode me ajudar?

– Claro, entre. –preocupada abriu a porta e ele adentrou com a mão sobre o abdômen, mais especificamente abaixo das costelas. – Deixe-me ver o ferimento. –contestou sem se dar conta de que o Inuzuka fechava a porta lentamente.

No momento seguinte, parecia que o rapaz havia se recuperado totalmente e antes que Sakura reagisse, o mesmo colocou um lenço com alguma substância em seu nariz. Ela lutou, tentou se desvencilhar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi perder os sentidos ainda mais rapidamente.

Com a garota já desacordada em seus braços, Kiba logo tratou de cumprir as ordens que tinha e a despiu deixando-a apenas coma a roupa de baixo que mais parecia uma camisola fina. Então a deitou sobre a cama da mesma, retirou a própria camisa e se acamou ao seu lado, bem próximo ao seu corpo. Agora era só esperar _**ele **_aparecer, a substância não teria um longo efeito.

**...**

Estava se preparando para deitar quando uma criada bateu á porta de seu quarto aflita:

– Sim? –perguntou despreocupado.

– Sakura pediu que o passasse um recado: ela quer vê-lo em seu quarto o quanto antes. –mentiu sem alternativas, á mando da patroa.

– No quartinho dos fundos? –a miúda mulher confirmou com a cabeça.

Mesmo estranhando, Sasuke decidiu ir até lá. Talvez fosse algo urgente. Desceu discretamente as escadas até o exterior do casarão e quando parou diante a porta, notou que estava mal encostada e abriu-a lentamente:

Um pouco antes disso, Sakura já havia acordado bem perdida e ao ver a situação em que se encontrava com Kiba, pôs-se logo a afastá-lo mesmo enquanto ele a puxava para si e esse foi o momento exato em que Sasuke adentrou o quarto e não acreditou no que via: um homem sem camisa estava encurvado sobre a mulher que amava, esta também não estava muito vestida.

– SAKURA! –exclamou quase sem folego enquanto sentia seu sangue esquentar.

– Sasuke... –levantou-se na mesma hora, o outro finalmente havia desistido de lhe segurar agora que o show já estava armado. – Não é nada disso que está pensando! –aproximou-se segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

– Pensando? Eu não estou pensando nada Sakura, estou vendo! –afastou as mãos dela com desprezo. – Hoje mesmo estávamos nos declarando e agora á noite você me trai dessa forma?! Como pode ser tão baixa garota?!

– Não Sasuke, por favor, não fale assim comigo, eu não fiz nada. –choramingava em tom de súplica.

– E esse seu amigo aí? É uma invenção da minha mente traída?

– Sakura outro dia continuamos de onde paramos, vejo que está encrencada com esse fracassado que não admite que te perdeu para mim. –ele foi sando depois de recolher discretamente o lenço que usara mais cedo e sua própria camisa.

– Como ousa dizer algo assim na minha frente? –cercou-o pronto para lhe meter um murro.

– Parem já com isso! –a garota entrou no meio.

– Tem razão a causadora maior disso tudo é você, com ele me acerto depois. –liberou-o e Kiba não perdeu tempo para sumir dali.

– Ele me enganou, disse que estava ferido então me fez desmaiar com um lenço e acordei pouco antes. –justificou-se ainda chorando.

– Não queira inventar essas desculpas agora Sakura. Eu amei você, confiei e enfrentei até a minha mãe por ti, mas pelo visto ela é quem estava certa á seu respeito. –apertava seus braços com força, provavelmente ficariam marcas ali.

– Está me machucando... –não se referia apenas á dor física.

– Você não merece que eu suje minhas mãos contigo. Mas quero que suma desse feudo, de preferência saia da cidade e se puder do país. Não quero ter que olhar em sua face nunca mais. –cada palavra dele foi como uma facada direta em seu peito.

– Mas Sasuke, eu...

– Cale a boca e desapareça da minha frente antes que não responda por meus atos. AGORA! –gritou alterado e deixou o quarto em passos duros.

A garota não quis ficar naquele lugar, não queria se magoar mais nem deixar Sasuke ainda mais nervoso consigo. Não pegou nada dali, exceto um xale para cobrir sua roupa e a única coisa que fez questão de fazer foi colocar o vestido que havia ganhado de presente sobre a cama com todo o cuidado. Sem nem se despedir de ninguém, saiu do feudo sem olhar para trás, lhe doía à ideia de abrir mão de seu amor, mas vê-lo sofrer por sua causa era uma tortura ainda mais pesada.

Caminhou até a capital, a chuva logo começou a cair e as gotas de água misturaram-se com suas lágrimas, mas ela não se importava. Deixou-se cair numa rua deserta, suas forças estavam no fim.

Foi quando viu uma mão enrugada oferecida á si, olhou para a cima vendo um senhor com um olhar acolhedor, ele vestia uma túnica comprida com um capuz em sua cabeça para que não se molhasse.

– Meu nome é Hiruzen Sarutobi e quero ajudá-la pequena flor. - apresentou-se lhe transmitindo confiança.

**...**

Ao entrar em casa, Sasuke logo viu sua mãe:

– Não estava conseguindo dormir... Filho aconteceu alguma coisa com você? –perguntou-lhe se aproximando e o Uchiha aceitou o consolo de seus braços.

– Você estava certa mãe. Flagrei Sakura deitada com outro na cama. –contou com a respiração dificultada devido ao choro. – A coloquei para fora daqui.

– Ela queria apenas prejudicá-lo meu querido, mas não se preocupe. Você se casará com Lyn e terá a felicidade que tanto merece. –aconselhou-o ainda abraçada á ele, por sorte o Uchiha não via seu sorriso.

**...**

A Haruno vinha conhecendo outro mundo. Desde aquela fatídica noite já haviam se passado sete meses, Hiruzen Sarutobi não era um velho com segundas intenções, ele acolheu a garota de forma carinhosa e até certo ponto, paternal. O porquê ela não entendia, mas quanto mais conhecia aquele senhor mais o admirava e criava por ele um laço forte, afinal foi o único que havia literalmente lhe estendido à mão quando não lhe restava mais nada.

Haviam sido levada á uma pequena aldeia um tanto distante da capital, lá os poucos camponeses levavam uma pacata vida campestre e podiam produzir o que consumiam sem ter que prestar contas á nenhum senhor feudal ou autoridade máxima.

Na verdade, quando saiu do feudo ela tinha algo e não era frustração ou arrependimentos. Algumas semanas na casa de Sarutobi começou á se sentir extremamente mal e notou que conforme o tempo corria seu corpo estava passando por mudanças aparentes. Ela estava grávida, carregando um pedaço do homem que ainda amava consigo e diferente do que imaginava, ninguém ali lhe criticou ao menos não na sua frente.

Entretanto, no sétimo mês de gestação as dores fortes começaram, uma parteira da região foi chamada com urgência. Sakura fez força e aguentou firme até o fim mesmo com a dor intensa e quando finalmente pensou que teria seu bebê nos braços foi desiludida mais uma vez: a criança havia nascido sem vida.

Sofreu muito como quem perde um ente que conheceu a vida toda, mas a dor dela seria ainda maior se soubesse que naquele mesmo dia, seu amado estava se casando com sua prometida.

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Nada melhor do que o tempo para apagar as linhas de um passado e providenciar para que uma nova história seja escrita"._

_ Sakura Haruno – Capítulo 8._

Depois de oito anos Sakura permanecia vivendo na aldeia que continuava quase tão pequena quanto antes. Ela ajudava os moradores nas plantações ou passava o dia trabalhando na montagem de peças feitas de lã. Também se sentia muito bem ali, não só por Sarutobi que para si era um verdadeiro pai, como também pelos amigos que tinha conquistado, jovens que assim como ela tinham sido acolhidos pelo velho Hiruzen.

Tenten Mitsashi vivia ali desde os treze anos e agora aos vinte e três, a morena de olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate lavava as roupas na beira do riacho e cantarolava pelos cantos. Tinha uma personalidade forte e extremamente feminista para a época e de vez em sempre sumia sem dizer para onde ia.

Havia também Ino Yamanaka que diferente das outras duas, vivia com os pais. A família cultivava flores e as vendia em Paris. A loira de olhos azuis celestes era muito bonita nos seus vinte e dois anos e sonhava em deixar aquela vida de camponesa, não que fosse interesseira, apenas queria ter a vida que os pais não puderam lhe dar, o charme e a classe de uma dama de sociedade ela já tinha.

Saya Uzumaki era uma meiga garota de dezoito anos. Seus cabelos dourados e olhos de um azul intenso eram seus traços mais marcantes. Ajudava Sakura com as costuras e sempre foi muito doce e justa com todos ali. Mesmo antes de ser acolhida por Sarutobi, Saya não estava sozinha no mundo: ela tinha seu irmão mais velho, Naruto. O rapaz de vinte e um, tinha as mesmas características da irmã, exceto por seu rosto e olhos mais redondos e as marcas de nascença únicas que possuía nas maçãs do rosto. Naruto fazia trabalhos braçais por ali e era conhecido e querido por todos graças ao seu jeito espontâneo e divertido de ser. Os irmãos Uzumaki não se desgrudavam e foi protegendo um ao outro que conseguiram sobreviver até irem parar na aldeia.

Sakura tinha um carinho especial pelo loiro e jamais ia se esquecer da conversa que tiveram assim que perdeu seu bebê:

"_Estava recostada numa árvore, os olhos parados observando o nada, parecia um corpo vazio. Ela não pôde nem ao menos pegá-lo nos braços, amamentá-lo, nem lhe dar o amor materno que toda mulher cria desde os primeiros dias de gestação._

– _Ei. –alguém chamou sua atenção, tinhas as expressões de pena assim como todos que encontrou naquela manhã. – És Sakura não? Soube do acontecido e sinto muito por sua perda._

– Merci_. –pronunciou fraca._

– _Eu praticamente perdi meus pais, digo eu não me lembro deles e nem consigo mais imaginar como seria reencontrá-los, é difícil sonhar com rostos desconhecidos... Isso já dói bastante, porém creio que perder um filho deva ser ainda pior, a lei da vida diz que somos nós filhos quem devemos perder os pais e não o oposto. –ele havia sentado ao seu lado e refletia olhando para o céu, sabia que Naruto era seu nome e que assim como ela, não conhecia seus pais verdadeiros._

– _Acredite é muito, muito pior do que a dor de não conhecer os pais. –falou permitindo que uma lágrima solitária ainda descesse por sua bochecha._

– _Provavelmente sim. Mas confie, pois eu creio nisso com toda a minha convicção: desde que a vi pela primeira vez soube que tinha sofrido bastante também, mas que és incrivelmente forte. –ao ouvir aquelas palavras o encarou intrigada._

– _E sabe disso apenas por me olhar?_

– _Acredite –começou assim como ela havia dito anteriormente. – Seus olhos dizem várias coisas que a tua boca não pode falar"._

Desde aquele dia soube que Naruto sempre estaria lá para ajudá-la e retribuía á altura, de modo que se tornaram melhores amigos. Embora ás vezes sentisse que o loiro queria mais do que isso, não o dava esse tipo de esperança. Sua amizade era tão grande que a proporcionou até que lhe contasse tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke.

**...**

Aquela noite era especial, a colheita havia sido lucrativa então decidiram que deveriam celebrar. Mulheres cozinhavam um grande caldeirão de ensopado, todos se sentaram envolta da fogueira, homens conversavam enquanto crianças corriam atrás umas das outras em círculos.

Sakura se juntou aos demais conduzindo Hiruzen pelo braço. De uns tempos para cá, Sarutobi estava com as mãos trêmulas, até comer sem derrubar toda a comida era difícil, havia sofrido também algumas quedas, a condição física realmente não era mais a mesma de oito anos atrás. A Haruno cuidava dele sem se queixar, nunca se importou em receber algo em troca com isso, afinal tudo o que tinha hoje era graças aquele homem.

– Ei Sakura! –Ino acenava para que se sentassem próximos aos seus amigos.

– Está se sentindo bem vovô? –Naruto perguntou debochado apenas para descontrair, qualquer um ali conhecia as dificuldades do senhor.

– Estou. Sakura que insiste em cuidar de mim como se fosse um recém-nascido. –era nítido também que não se sentia bem sendo dependente daquela forma.

– Nada disso _monsieur_ Sarutobi, Sakura assim como todos nós queremos apenas o seu bem. –Saya interveio.

– Isso mesmo. Onde está Tenten? –a rosada questionou-os.

– Não é ela que vem logo ali? –Ino anunciou vendo a morena se aproximar.

– Sempre com esses sumiços misteriosos, aposto que fica fazendo algo de errado ou se encontrando com alguém. –Naruto palpitou com desdém.

– Não me chamo Naruto Uzumaki para viver fazendo coisas erradas e, além disso, o que faço não lhe diz o mínimo respeito. –os dois realmente não se davam bem.

– Até parece. –riu sem graça.

– Chega de discussão. Por que não tocam um pouco? Seria agradável á todos aqui. –o velho cortou-os.

Atendendo á seu pedido, Naruto pegou seu alaúde e começou á tocá-lo, outros cavalheiros lhe acompanharam nas melodias com outros instrumentos formando aquela alegre e contagiante melodia.

– Meninas, vão e dancem para nós. –voltou-se dessa vez as garotas, que logo se colocaram de pé e com as mãos dadas giravam em roda, se soltavam sem desfazer o círculo e movimentavam os braços no ritmo do som enquanto todo o resto dos aldeões ali sorria e batia palmas assistindo e celebrando a colheita, a felicidade, a família e, sobretudo a vida.

**...**

O menino se encontrava naquela sala de jantar imensa, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos e olhar aparentemente entediado. Detestava acompanhar a avó naquelas reuniões de velhas, mas aos sete anos de idade, Daisuke não tinha o direito de escolha, aliás, para que não ficasse praticamente sozinho em casa, a única saída era frequentar aqueles lugares com Mikoto.

Quando finalmente se despediram, não sem antes suas bochechas ficarem doloridas de tantos apertos, finalmente pôde correr em liberdade até onde o pajem lhes aguardava:

– Daisuke já disse que é muito rude de sua parte bocejar á mesa. –repreendeu-o duramente assim que se sentaram.

– _Pardón_, deveria ter vindo para cá tirar minha soneca. –abriu a boca devido ao sono novamente.

– Sei que não gosta de vir comigo á essas reuniões, porém quero que elas vejam o quão belo meu neto é. –a morena, agora com alguns fios brancos espalhados por sua cabeça disse sorrindo docemente. – Além disso, alguém tem que cuidar de você, já que seu pai não sai daquela sala abarrotada de papéis. –desabafou e o sorriso no rosto do menino sumiu na mesma hora.

O garoto não tinha amigos da sua idade e sentia a falta da companhia do pai também, sua avó sabia disso e fazia de tudo para animá-lo afinal, seu neto era seu grande ponto fraco, entretanto ela própria não reconhecia o próprio filho que não era mais o mesmo rapaz gentil e carinhoso da juventude.

– Ei não é sua culpa se tem um pai tão atarefado e importante quanto o seu. –tratou de abraçá-lo e o cobrir de beijos.

Quando entraram no casarão e passaram pela porta do escritório, Sasuke estava lá concentrado em seus papéis como sempre:

– Já chegamos filho, por acaso se alimentou depois daquela hora? –perguntou fazendo seu papel de mãe.

– Não estou com fome. –respondeu sem olhá-la.

– _Papa_ pode me pôr na cama hoje? –Daisuke indagou inocentemente.

– Peça á sua avó Daisuke, estou ocupado. –disse seco e o menino subiu as escadas correndo.

Mikoto ficou lá parada o observando, ele nem havia notado o quanto aquelas palavras feriram o pequeno.

Sasuke era o senhor feudal Uchiha, havia assumido a função aos dezessete anos e para que não acontecesse consigo o que ocorreu com seu pai, mantinha uma segurança reforçada e punições duras para qualquer um que fosse flagrado em atividades "suspeitas". No mesmo período em que sucedeu o pai, se casou com Lyn. A garota era mesmo insuportável, porém mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabaram consumando a união e numa das poucas vezes em que se deitaram juntos Daisuke foi concebido, entretanto a mulher não sobreviveu ao parto.

Como pai Sasuke não era um exemplo. Havia perdido as grandes conquistas do filho como a primeira palavra e o primeiro passo, estava sempre ausente, mas tinha consigo o extinto Uchiha de proteção, no qual aquele que fizesse mal á sua cria pagaria caro por tal. Contudo o moreno não se dava conta de que quem mais feria o menino era ele próprio.

Fechado em seu próprio mundo, eram raras as vezes que deixava o feudo. Depois de viúvo não se envolveu mais com outras mulheres, salvo algumas exceções em que se encontrou com cortesãs apenas na falsa ilusão de se divertir.

Mikoto refletia sobre o quanto o filho havia mudado, continuava com sua bondade e educação, porém estava cada vez mais distante. Precisava encontrar uma solução para trazer seu filho de volta, mas por hora contentar-se-ia apenas em ver Daisuke, provavelmente o menino estaria precisando dela e Sasuke só sairia dali no auge da madrugada.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

"_A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas na qual as possibilidades de coincidências são inúmeras"._

_ Sakura Haruno -Capítulo 9._

Quando a celebração teve fim, pois todos ali teriam muito trabalho á fazer no dia seguinte, Sakura acompanhou Sarutobi até a cabana de madeira onde viviam além do senhor de idade, Sakura e Tenten, já que os Uzumaki moravam em outra casinha da aldeia. Na hora de dormir, ajeitou-o sobre a cama e quando ia se retirar, ele a chamou. Atendeu prontamente, sentou-se na beira do leito, segurou uma de suas mãos e pôs-se então á escutar suas palavras:

– Pequena, me responda... És feliz?

– Sou sim. –respondeu prontamente.

– Não estou me referindo á uma vivência confortada ou uma simples satisfação. Digo a verdadeira e única felicidade. –corrigiu-a.

Sakura pensou, abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada. Mesmo levando uma vida humilde, tinha tudo o que sempre desejou, amigos e até um pai havia conquistado nesse tempo, conheceu lugares novos, podia ajudar as pessoas e não era mais humilhada por ninguém, apesar de tudo sentia que lhe faltava algo... Um amor e a criança da qual nunca se esqueceu.

– Foi o que pensei. –o senhor assentiu sorrindo um pouco. – Tem três coisas que quero que saiba: a primeira é que tu me fazes feliz o tempo todo, a segunda é que quero que sua resposta mude com o tempo e alcance a sua felicidade pequena... E a última é que continue sendo essa mulher forte que vem sendo mesmo com tudo o que passou. Eu te amo como amaria a filha que não pude ter com minha querida esposa. –não sabia por que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas, mas foi tocada por aquelas palavras, abraçou-o fortemente e retribuiu.

– Também te amo, _merci_ por ser meu _papa _por todo esse tempo e ter me acolhido quando já não me restava mais nada.

Passaram mais alguns instantes conversando e se lembrando de suas vivências nesses oito anos quando Sakura adormeceu ali mesmo, numa poltrona velha próxima a cama.

No dia seguinte, tratou de alimentá-lo e sentou-se em sua companhia no exterior da casa para que apreciasse o movimento da aldeia e disfrutasse dos raios de Sol que naquela hora ainda estavam fracos, o clima ameno era um conforto. Ela confeccionava uma manta de lã, como o inverno não tardaria á vir todos tinham de se preparar como podiam para a época mais congelante da França.

– Acabou o novelo vermelho, vou pegar mais. Não se mova. –disse em tom de advertência e Sarutobi sorriu sem humor.

A última bola de lã que precisava estava no alto de uma pequena prateleira de madeira, arrastou uma banqueta ficando sobre a mesma e se esticando toda conseguiu alcançar o que pretendia. Sorriu ao sentir o contato dos fios com seus dedos, porém a satisfação não durou muito, pois sua postura foi afetada fazendo com que perdesse totalmente o equilíbrio. O corpo pendeu para trás e já se preparava para o impacto no chão firme, quando tudo o que sentiu foi apenas o baque confortável nos braços fortes de Naruto:

– Essa foi por pouco. –ele sussurrou olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

– Foi sim, _merci_ Naruto. –agradeceu sem jeito saindo daquela situação constrangedora.

– Disponha. –sorriu travesso, porém com aquele olhar inocente que só ele possuía.

Estava extremamente corada, na verdade sempre notou olhares sugestivos e até mesmo aproximações suspeitas da parte de Naruto e francamente não se sentia nem um pouco á vontade com isso, nunca havia se interessado nem ao menos trocado galanteios com outro homem desde... Bem, desde que _**ele**_ saíra da sua vida.

– Interrompo algo? –Tenten apareceu com o olhar suspeito sobre o casal.

– Não. –respondeu tranquilamente, já recuperada do susto.

– Sempre chegando nas horas mais inadequadas. –o loiro resmungou, mas em seguida deu um sorriso travesso de quem estava "brincando".

– Bom mesmo. De qualquer forma, vim chamá-la para ir ao centro da cidade conosco Sakura. E você bobo da corte, faça algo útil e cuide de Hiruzen, caso o contrário acabo com sua raça!

– Duvido. –desafiou-a.

– Por acaso queres pagar para ver? –avançou contra ele que correu e se refugiou atrás de Sakura, eram como crianças sapecas.

– Irei sim, estou precisando de materiais. –a rosada respondeu ignorando a briga infantil dos dois, estava acostumada com aquela situação que havia lhe tornado tão cotidiana.

**...**

No feudo Uchiha, a rotina também havia se iniciado cedo naquela manhã. Entretanto Mikoto ainda se preocupava com o estado do neto que estava quieto e amuado em seu canto, nem parecia o alegre e esperto garotinho que ela tinha em casa todos os dias.

Para animá-lo ao invés de procurar Sasuke, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria, a senhora Uchiha levou o garoto para a cidade, mais precisamente ao centro de Paris no templo principal da igreja, para que pudessem encontrar seu primogênito. Caminharam em passos lentos pelos bancos rústicos de madeira, o único som audível ali eram os ruídos provocados pelos próprios.

Mikoto tentava manter o garoto em silêncio, mas quando o mesmo avistou-o erguendo-se do altar, onde até então esteve ajoelhado ás preces, Daisuke não se conteve e irrompeu a distância que os separavam correndo:

– Tio Itachi! –exclamou pulando nos braços dele, por sorte havia apenas outro monge no lugar que os olhou de forma reprovadora.

– Daisuke respeite a casa de Deus. –Mikoto os alcançou repreendendo-o. – Filho. –beijou-lhe a mão e suavizou seu tom de voz.

– _Maman_. Estou feliz em vê-los, mas é melhor continuarmos nosso encontro lá fora. –sugeriu educadamente ainda com o sobrinho nos braços, ambos se gostavam bastante já que sempre notou que faltava para Daisuke uma figura masculina que lhe fizesse companhia de fato, pois Sasuke sempre estava ocupado demais para fazê-lo.

Já no exterior da grande construção, puderam prosseguir:

– Está tudo bem no feudo? –perguntou preocupado.

– Está sim meu filho, vim por que Daisuke me parecia muito abatido. –contou e com um olhar, Itachi entendeu que Sasuke mais uma vez era o culpado. – Além disso, preciso encomendar um tecido para um novo vestido e pensei que, se não estivesse tão ocupado com seus afazeres pudesse tomar conta de Daisuke, ele não tem paciência com esse tipo de coisa. –explicou-lhe.

– A vovó demora a tarde toda para escolher um vestido! –o menino retrucou. – Gosto de ficar com o tio Itachi.

– Também aprecio bastante sua companhia Daisuke e sei mais do que ninguém o quanto sua avó demora a escolher uma única peça. Pode ficar aqui comigo se prometer que irá se comportar, combinado?

– Serei o menino mais comportado que conheces. –respondeu abrindo um grande sorriso.

**...**

Saya, Tenten e Saya voltavam de suas pequenas compras. Elas tinham adquirido materiais para costura e alguns alimentos, já que a maior parte deles era produzida na própria aldeia. Andavam em trio de braços dados, quando Tenten parou-as bruscamente:

– Temos que ir ao templo, preciso acender uma vela e fazer um pedido.

– Podemos ir, estamos perto. Tudo bem para você Sakura? –Saya perguntou gentilmente.

– Claro, vamos lá.

Ao entrarem logo se curvaram diante do altar e se separaram, ambas se acomodaram buscando o melhor lugar para fazer suas preces e prestar seus agradecimentos.

Sakura pedia pelos moradores da aldeia, mas acima de tudo agradecia por tudo o que acontecera em sua vida e pelo simples fato de ter uma para viver. Seu raciocínio foi interrompido por um sussurro que não pôde interpretar, ao abrir os olhos avistou um pequeno garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados equilibrando-se todo para que com as mãozinhas continuasse apoiando a imagem de um dos santos, que estava prestes á cair. Caminhou até ele e ergueu a imagem, colocando-a no centro do pedestal novamente.

– _Merci madame_. –a voz infantil pronunciou e quando viu-o direito achou estar sonhando ou imaginando coisas: o garoto era uma miniatura perfeita de Sasuke.

Da mesma forma que o encarava de cima á baixo, sentiu o olhar curioso do pequeno sobre si para em seguida ver o dedinho dele apontado para si:

– Seu cabelo é rosa. –exclamou tapando a boca em seguida, após notar que havia falado alto demais.

– Sim, ele é. –curvou-se em sua direção. – Você o achou... Bonito?

– Achei, é muito belo. –sorriu simpático. – Nunca tinha visto alguém com os cabelos assim, _mademoiselle_ é da capital?

– Vivo no campo. –estava surpresa com a esperteza demonstrada pelo garoto. – Você é um garoto astuto, posso saber sua idade?

– Tenho sete anos. Como se chama, moça do cabelo rosa?

– Meu nome é Sakura e o seu?

– Sou Daisuke, Daisuke Uchiha. –respondeu todo orgulhoso de seu nome. Mas sua resposta havia esclarecido tudo. A semelhança física e comportamental deveria ser exatamente por aquele fato: o menino provavelmente era filho do próprio Sasuke. No fundo, sentiu um incomodo, mas não se preocupou. O que ela queria afinal? Sabia que as coisas haviam mudado, prosseguira sua vida assim como Sasuke deveria ter feito com a sua.

No mesmo instante, Saya encontrou um monge em seu caminho. Reconheceu-o assim por suas vestes brancas, tez e cabelos morenos, o olhar suave e pacífico. Parecia jovem demais para ocupar aquela posição.

Pediu sua benção e ela lhe foi concedida, em seguida não pôde deixar de perguntar intrigada:

– _Pardon_ pela pergunta, porém não me lembro de tê-lo visto no templo antes. É um monge novo? –os olhos dele rumaram diretamente aos seus e a voz aveludada dele a impressionou.

– Estou nesse cargo há oito anos, mas estás certa. Antes estava numa capela do interior, retornei á capital não fazem vinte dias.

– Entendo, bem... Seja bem-vindo á nossa comunidade.

– Somos todos bem-vindos á casa de Deus. Sou Itachi e a senhorita?

– Saya Uzumaki. –respondeu e o silêncio perdurou alguns segundos, a loira pegou-se admirando a beleza do sacerdote e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso, estava pecando sobre o teto divino.

Itachi pareceu se lembrar de algo e com os olhos varreu o local em busca do sobrinho que encontrou ao fundo, conversando com uma mulher que não lhe era estranha.

– Aquela é...

– Sakura Haruno. –a garota ao seu lado completou após notar para onde seu olhar estava dirigido.

Agora sabia quem se tratava. Conheceu-a durante sua adolescência quando ela era apenas uma garotinha, com quem posteriormente o irmão tivera um breve e conturbado relacionamento. Nesse momento a Haruno conversava com o filho do mesmo, perguntou-se se aquilo poderia ser alguma coincidência ou uma simples vontade divina.

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Não adianta querer amar quem seu coração não escolheu"._

_ Sakura Haruno –Capítulo 10._

– Veja, aquele é meu tio Itachi. –Daisuke contou apontando para a direção oposta e acompanhando o gesto com o olhar, Sakura pôde vê-lo.

Estava ao lado de Saya, lhe observando. Parecia o mesmo de anos atrás, ficou feliz por ele ter conseguido o que tanto almejava para sua vida. Quando deu por si, notou que a distância entre os dois estava ficando cada vez mais curta, pois Daisuke praticamente a arrastava pela mão até o Uchiha.

– Olha tio, uma mulher de cabelo rosa. Essa é a –foi interrompido.

– Sakura. –sibilou com um leve sorriso e a rosada sentiu um pouco de seu desconforto desaparecer.

– Há quanto tempo, Itachi.

– Vocês se conhecem? –Saya interveio confusa.

– Sim, vivi no feudo da família de Itachi durante muitos anos. –a rosada respondeu.

– Daisuke por que não mostra á _mademoiselle_ Saya os quadros que te mostrei outro dia? –o moreno se voltou ao menino e a loira pareceu entender que ele pretendia ter uma conversa á sós com Sakura.

– Está bem, vamos? –chamou-a.

– Claro. –pegou a mão que lhe estendia e o acompanhou.

Quando se viram á sós, pôde observá-la melhor: o mesmo cabelo comprido, os olhos verdes e a estatura também não haviam mudado.

– Fico feliz que tenha realizado seu sonho Itachi, se consagrou monge há pouco? –questionou mantendo a conversa o mais natural que pôde.

– _Merci_. Fazem oito anos, porém vim para capital há alguns dias. E quanto á você? Vive por aqui?

– Moro em uma pequena aldeia não muito distante.

– Vejo que já conheceu meu sobrinho, Daisuke é fácil de se aproximar.

– É mesmo uma criança encantadora, seu irmão e esposa são abençoados por tê-lo. –elogiou sincera e mesmo que internamente, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de sua criança perdida. Será que seria tão esperto e carismático quanto Daisuke era?

– Na verdade Daisuke não tem mãe. Lyn morreu no parto e a educação ficou mais por conta de minha _maman_. –contou com seu jeito sutil.

– Ah entendo... Meus sentimentos.

– _Merci_. –ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de continuar. – Sabe Sakura, devemos perdoar nossos irmãos, pois todos somos iguais perante o Senhor. Não tenho mágoa alguma por ti, na verdade ainda acredito que deverias ficar junto de meu irmão. –disse-lhe como se revelasse um desejo á algum tipo de gênio mágico que o concederia. – _Pardon_, não tenho o direito de influir nada na vida dos dois. –corrigiu-se.

– Não, está tudo bem. Ainda recordo muito os momentos que passamos juntos, mas receio que o que foi no passado jamais poderá voltar á ser o que era, ele ficou muito magoado e com razão, temo que sua confiança jamais será a mesma, apesar da minha inocência. –foi franca, claro que imaginava como as coisas seriam se tivessem de fato ficados juntos, teriam uma família e quem sabe... A felicidade pela qual Hiruzen a perguntou na noite anterior.

Mas não podia se lamentar pelo passado e pensar no que poderia ter sido, tinha mais era que viver o presente e cuidar de seu futuro.

– Compreendo. –assentiu dando-se por vencido.

– Ei Sakura podemos voltar? –Tenten a cutucou aproximando-se.

– Ah... Sim, Saya vem logo ali. –concordou vendo a loira se aproximando enquanto, com toda a certeza, sorria de alguma coisa que o pequeno havia feito ou dito. – Foi um prazer revê-lo Itachi, espero que o encontre sempre por aqui. –por fim pediu sua benção.

– Digo o mesmo Sakura.

– Sakura já vai embora? –Daisuke parecia triste.

– Preciso ir, mas adorei conhecê-lo Daisuke. –abaixou-se para ficar á sua altura então lhe beijou o rosto.

O menino lhe olhou satisfeito depois se despediu mais formalmente das outras duas moças. Itachi convenceu-se ainda mais de que a rosada era a mulher certa para Sasuke só de ver seu carinho com Daisuke, parecia haver uma conexão entre os dois.

Após partirem, Sakura logo foi interrogada, porém respondeu apenas o necessário: que tanto o monge quanto seu irmão foram grandes amigos seus em sua infância.

Na saída do templo, Sakura avistou uma mulher trajada em um elegante vestido violeta e no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, não teve dúvidas: Mikoto Uchiha jamais perderia sua pose, mesmo agora com as linhas de expressão visíveis em sua pele clara e os fios grisalhos quebrando a negritude de antes. Foi um contato rápido, apenas de relance enquanto passavam pelo mesmo caminho, ainda assim sentiu que a morena também havia a reconhecido, pois seu olhar não demonstrava nada muito amistoso. Também pudera, afinal a rosada havia supostamente "traído" seu filho. Entretanto não se deixou abalar e logo já estavam á passos de distância da _madame_ Uchiha.

Mikoto terminou de subir as escadarias em passos duros e avistou o filho, puxou-o pelo braço discretamente apenas para afastá-lo do neto e perguntou preocupada:

– O que aquela serva de cabelos róseos fazia aqui?

– Sakura? Ela não é mais sua serva _maman_. Veio orar, como todos aqui, aliás. –respondeu estranhando o nervosismo dela diante daquele simples fato.

– E ela conversou contigo? Disse algo sobre seu irmão á ela?

– Conversamos sim, ela e Daisuke se conheceram. Posso saber por que está tão preocupada com isso?

– Não percebe o quanto seu irmão mudou? E tudo isso depois que aquela garota o traiu, estou apenas querendo garantir que ela ficará longe de meu neto e principalmente do meu filho. Já não basta ter me livrado dela no passado, agora me aparece novamente. –disse com desprezo cada palavra.

– Se livrar? Pelo que sei Sasuke a pegou com outro, por que então a senhora teve de se livrar de Sakura? –perguntou desconfiado.

– O quê? Livrar-me? Não eu não disse isso Itachi, não ponha palavras na minha boca. Aquela garota só iria arruinar a vida de seu irmão e por sorte ele abriu os olhos á tempo. –ela estava nervosa e conhecendo a mãe como conhecia, Itachi sabia que tinha algo muito errado nessa história. – Daisuke está tarde, vamos embora. –mudou o rumo da conversa chamando pelo neto.

Quando retornaram, Daisuke percebeu o quanto a avó parecia nervosa. Disse á criada que não iria comer e subiu para seu quarto sem nem ao menos lhe dar o beijo de boa noite como sempre fazia. Porém o menino não se abalou muito com isso, se sentia feliz ainda, embora não compreendesse muito os sentimentos.

Foi quando se virou e surpreendeu-se ao ver o pai sentado na sala de entrada, ele nunca ficava em outro lugar á não ser em seu escritório ou quarto, além das raras refeições que fazia junto da família na sala de jantar. Sasuke observava o filho quando o viu se aproximando todo sorridente:

– Hoje vovó me levou á igreja onde tio Itachi fica, é bem grande lá. –contou-lhe. As expressões no rosto de Sasuke não mudaram, mas com o seu silêncio, o menino resolveu continuar contando de seu dia: – Lá conheci uma moça muito bonita_ papa_, o senhor tinha de vê-la: seu cabelo rosa é tão lindo e cheiroso e seus olhões verdes são bem assim. –gesticulou com as mãozinhas todo entusiasmado com a descrição.

Quais eram as chances de aquela mulher de quem Daisuke falava com tanta intensidade ser Sakura? Sasuke não havia conhecido nenhuma outra Sakura ainda mais com os cabelos naquele tom tão peculiar.

– Sakura é? Ela conversou contigo filho? – segurou-os pelos ombros levemente, olhou bem em seus orbes que assim como os dele eram negros.

– Sim, disse que eu era muito as... Ast... –tentou lembrar-se da palavra.

– Astuto. –completou.

– Isso mesmo _papa_. –exclamou. – Tio Itachi a conhecia. –acrescentou ainda.

Sasuke deixou que um dos cantos de sua boca se elevasse levemente e com uma das mãos bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do pequeno, que sorriu pelo carinho.

**...**

De volta á aldeia, Sakura se encontrou com Naruto na copa da mesma árvore onde a amizade deles havia de fato começado, e contou ao seu fiel confidente tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o encontro por acaso com Daisuke, que ela descobrira ser filho daquele que era sua paixão na adolescência, até a conversa com Itachi.

O loiro escutou tudo com muita atenção, não interferiu e parecia até mais sério enquanto ouvia. Depois pronunciou levemente:

– Sakura.

– Sim?

– Como constatou, o tal Sasuke seguiu sua vida de um jeito ou de outro. Não acha que deveria seguir a sua também?

– Do que está falando Naruto? Eu segui minha vida, não vivo presa àquele passado, essas foram às primeiras coisas em oito anos que soube da família Uchiha. –argumentou sem entendê-lo.

– Diga a verdade: ainda o ama? –foi direto, os olhos azuis brilhando tão intensamente que ela não pôde encará-los.

– Não Naruto. Não o amo, era um sentimento muito forte no passado, mas que não superou as perdas e o tempo. Além disso, eu era uma menina, não conhecia nada sobre sentimentos ainda, quanto menos sobre amor. –confessou dizendo mais incerta do que pretendia.

– Pois se é assim como diz, por que não segue á diante? Por que então... Não entrega seu coração á quem queira amá-la de verdade? –indagou se aproximando cada vez mais dela, de forma que a Haruno teve de se inclinar levemente para esquivar de seu avanço.

Ainda constrangida, Sakura ergueu-se para manter uma distância segura entre os dois e respondeu confusa:

– Porque não sei se seria capaz de corresponder á altura. –dito isto se afastou.

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Deixe-me abraçá-lo pela última vez_

_É a última chance de sentir de novo..."_

_Broken Strings_

_James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado_

_Capítulo 11._

Estranhou vê-lo ali, principalmente naquela hora da manhã. A mãe vivia reclamando que Sasuke não saia do feudo e muito menos ia até á igreja, porém agora seu caçula estava bem ali:

– Irmão. –disse após se curvar ao altar então se virando para ele.

– Sasuke, fico satisfeito que tenha vindo até aqui.

– Na verdade, a oração e você não são minha única motivação para tal. Soube que Sakura esteve aqui ontem, Daisuke me disse. –contou diretamente.

Itachi lhe avaliou com seu olhar negro, tentando decifrar que emoção era aquela que rondava o irmão quando pronunciou aquele nome, enquanto isso respondeu:

– Esteve sim, nós conversamos brevemente na verdade.

– Por acaso ela disse onde está vivendo?

– Sasuke... Sinceramente não entendo aonde quer chegar com tudo isso, não mostrou interesse algum por ela esses anos todos.

– Não és tu mesmo que diz que devemos perdoar? Pois é isso que estou fazendo, atravessando meu orgulho e me dispondo á dá-la um voto de confiança, uma nova chance. –explicou, a voz apressada deixava exposta alguma emoção, Sasuke ainda a amava? Como confessara á Haruno, gostaria muito de vê-los juntos novamente e naquele momento, o caçula parecia querer o mesmo.

– Se está dizendo... Sakura vive numa aldeia não muito distante de Paris, deve ser a primeira daquela área rural ao leste. –informou-lhe dando-se por vencido.

– Sabe se... Ela vive com alguém? –indagou sem jeito, queria saber se rosada era sozinha como ele.

– Não tenho essa certeza, mas é bem provável que não tenha constituído uma família, se é isso o que deseja saber. –preferiu não contar á ele sobre o que a Haruno dissera, sobre achar que o que tiveram no passado não poderia voltar á ser o mesmo no presente.

O moreno de cabelos arrepiados assentiu, em seguida ajoelhou-se atrás de um dos bancos e começou sua prece silenciosa. Cerca de uma hora depois se levantou e antes que pudesse ir embora, foi chamado pelo irmão:

– Sasuke. –girou. – Se é isso mesmo o que quer, vá em frente. Ela e Daisuke se deram muito bem. –o que ele queria dizer realmente é que Sakura seria uma boa mãe para o filho dele.

Só então Sasuke deixou o lugar, decidido á reencontrar a rosada.

**...**

Na aldeia estava tudo tranquilo e os camponeses seguiam sua rotina convencional. Naruto arava a terra de uma das plantações quando viu um homem de cabelos negros montado em um belo cavalo escuro. Por suas vestes, soube logo que se tratava de alguém da nobreza. Ele desceu de sua montaria e não o amarrou, o animal devia ser treinado ou então o dono simplesmente não se importava.

Caminhou em sua direção, seu olhar assim como seu modo de andar demonstrava superioridade, Naruto sempre reprovou aquele tipo de comportamento:

– Com licença, poderia me dizer se Sakura Haruno vive aqui? –a voz era tão indiferente quanto à postura.

– Sim, ela vive. –respondeu sem conter o mau humor, o que aquele metido podia querer com sua amiga?

– Sabe-me dizer onde posso encontrá-la agora?

– Posso saber quem eres tu? Não direi á qualquer um sobre Sakura. –protestou sem paciência.

– Não sou qualquer um. –rebateu do seu jeito controlado, embora por dentro estivesse se segurando.

Foi quando faíscas saltavam dos olhares de um para o outro que a voz feminina gritou não muito distante deles:

– Naruto! Venha cá, preciso da sua ajuda. –Sakura chamou-o e quando o loiro virou-se para si, pôde ver quem estava atrás do mesmo: Sasuke.

Ele não havia mudado nada, os mesmos cabelos arrepiados agora lhe caiam na testa numa franja, o cenho franzido, os olhos ônix como uma barreira intransponível e os lábios finos em linha reta. O colete e sobretudo que usava eram azuis marinhos e a calça negra assim como as botas que calçava.

O Uchiha também fez questão de observá-la: os inconfundíveis cabelos cor de rosa e aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes eram os mesmos, embora agora Sakura transmitisse um ar mais... Adulto. O vestido simples, marcado por um corpete de couro marrom.

– Sakura. –pronunciou como um suspiro de alívio ao encontrá-la. – Vim até aqui para falar contigo, será que podemos conversar? –foi educado, ignorando o loiro que ainda lhe encarava de mau jeito.

– Você não devia falar com estranhos Sakura. –Naruto advertiu.

– Ele não é um estranho... –respondeu-lhe ainda alheia, não esperava aquela gentileza toda com que Sasuke falava consigo e sim rancor e mágoa. – Vim pedir sua ajuda para que me ajudasse á levar Hiruzen para dentro, será que pode ajudá-lo?

– Mas –

– Por favor, Naruto. Já que Sasuke veio até aqui, irei ouvi-lo. –falou decidida. O Uzumaki deu uma última olhada no moreno, então aquele era Sasuke? Que a expulsara sem nem ao menos ouvi-la e agora aparecia como um cão de rabinho entre as pernas? Definitivamente não gostou nada daquilo, mas atendeu ao pedido da amiga, provavelmente ela própria perceberia que aquele era um visitante indesejado.

Após se virem sozinhos, Sakura se aproximou. O silêncio jazia entre os dois, apenas o vento batia ao encontro deles e a rosada foi a primeira a intervir:

– Então, o que deseja? –foi direta e Sasuke estranhou a abordagem, esperava algo mais... Receptivo de sua parte.

– Sei que pode ser tarde para isso, mas... Vim lhe pedir perdão. –falou simplesmente, os olhos não desviaram dos dela por nenhum minuto.

– Perdão por não ter me escutado? Não lhe tiro a razão por isso, foi pego de surpresa, aparentemente traído por aquela que lhe jurava amor, mas acredite: eu não o traí... Nunca.

– Não quero discutir sobre isso, queres saber? Não me importo, deixemos o passado para trás. –ainda era o jeito firme e seco de Sasuke dizer, porém Sakura não pôde ignorar o peso daquelas palavras.

– O que quer dizer com isso, afinal? –ficou intrigada para saber onde ele queria chegar de fato.

– Você até hoje é a única que mexe com meu coração. –confessou pegando uma das mãos dela e colocando sobre seu peito.

– Sasuke. –começou.

– Será que já não sente mais o mesmo?

– Escute. –interveio firme. – As coisas não são como antes Sasuke, isso tudo é tão inesperado, jamais esperava ouvir isso de ti.

O Uchiha ficou em silêncio contatando que Sakura talvez não o amasse mais como antes. Ainda assim, ele tornou á dizer, dessa vez propondo algo:

– Entendo que esteja confusa. Por favor, lhe convido para um jantar no feudo amanhã. Daisuke irá adorar revê-la. –continuou com sua pose firme.

Sakura imaginava o porquê não conseguia sentir paixão em suas palavras? Não era a mesma intensidade de quando ambos eram mais jovens, talvez porque naquele tempo, a única certeza que tinha era a de que o amava mais do que á qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

– Não sei se posso, sua mãe –

– Minha mãe? Sakura, estamos bem grandinhos para nos preocupar com o que minha mãe irá pensar. Ela não tem mais nenhum poder de decisão na minha vida. Estou a convidando para jantar á minha presença e a de meu filho, na minha casa.

– Eu não sei se devo. –respondeu sincera. – Não quero me iludir, quanto menos fazer isso contigo. –só então notara que ele ainda segurava uma de suas mãos entre as dele.

– Uma chance é tudo o que quero para fazê-la se lembrar de como é ser amada de verdade. –prometeu e um sorriso de canto iluminou sua face. – Te espero. –liberou-a andando normalmente até sua montaria que não havia saído do lugar, então foi embora.

Embora não tivesse certeza sobre seus sentimentos e o que poderia acontecer nesse jantar, Sakura não deixou de se sentir abalada por tais palavras, Sasuke sempre foi um conquistador nato, mesmo quando essa não era sua intenção.

**...**

Ino foi á cidade entregar uma cesta de flores que havia sido encomendada. Na volta andava calmamente, sorrindo e cumprimentando os conhecidos, quando trombou com alguém. O impacto fez com que caísse no chão:

– Por acaso és cego? Pois pelo que sei sou bem visível! –exclamou irritada esfregando o cotovelo que havia sido levemente esfolado.

– _Pardon mademoiselle_. –a voz masculina pronunciou e a loira se surpreendeu com a suavidade daquele som.

Só então pôde olhar para cima e ver um ruivo de olhos verde água lhe encarando com um sorriso tímido, uma mão lhe estendida para ajudá-la á se levantar. Involuntariamente aceitou a ajuda, ainda hipnotizada por seu olhar.

– Está se sentindo bem? –perguntou com uma ponta de preocupação.

– Eu... Sim, estou. _Monsieur_ devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda. –repreendeu-o recuperando-se do seu estado de distração.

– Na verdade foi a senhorita quem não prestava atenção no caminho...

– Como é? Está me culpando?

– Não. –apressou-se em cortá-la antes que aquilo fosse mais adiante. – Começamos da maneira errada. Veja: meu nome é Gaara no Sabaku e é um prazer conhecê-la. –só então a loira notou que ele ainda segurava sua mão desde que a ajudara á se levantar, então o ruivo curvou-se e plantou um beijo terno bem ali, sem nunca quebrar o contato de seus olhos.

– Sou Ino Yamanaka, igualmente. –fez o que pôde para manter-se com uma postura normal.

Como alguém podia ser capaz de fazer a temperatura subir com apenas um olhar? Era o que Ino se perguntava naquele momento, parecia que o tempo tinha paralisado para os dois no mesmo instante e ele continuava lhe olhando daquela forma tão... Sedutora.

– Espero que não tenha a atrapalhado. Infelizmente tenho de ir agora, espero vê-la novamente senhorita Yamanaka. –aquelas palavras que trouxeram uma intensão escondida. Um último aperto em sua mão e ele estava a soltando, fazendo com que a loira se sentisse puxada de volta para a realidade.

– Digo o mesmo, já que estava tão apressado. Até mais ver _monsieur _Sabaku. –agradeceu á mãe mentalmente por tê-la desde sempre lhe educado tão bem e assistiu enquanto o ruivo passava por ela e seguia seu rumo, Ino não sabia como nem porque, apenas gostaria realmente de revê-lo algum dia.

De volta á aldeia, a loira continuava tão distraída que nem notou as presenças de Saya e Sakura bem na entrada:

– Ei Yamanaka, por acaso não está nos vendo aqui? –Sakura perguntou.

– Ah são vocês...

– Me parece tão distraída, aconteceu algo na cidade? –a outra loira a questionou intrigada com suas expressões.

– Não seja intrometida Saya, não sei do que está falando.

– Sou apenas uma pessoa bem sensitiva. –rebateu rindo da reação de Ino.

– Nem precisa ser sensitiva para saber que aconteceu algo nessa ida dela á Paris, está no rosto dela. –Sakura concordou.

– Está bem, vocês venceram! Conheci um rapaz muito belo, educado e charmoso. -contou sem conter o sorriso nos lábios.

– Sabia que era algo do tipo. –Sakura acrescentou.

– Tem experiência nessa área não é Haruno? Não é atoa que fisgou o Naruto. –provocou-a.

– Fisgar o Naruto? Do que está falando Ino?

– Você sabe Sakura... Meu irmão é apaixonado por ti, quando estamos á sós ele não para de falar de você por nenhum momento. –Saya acrescentou timidamente sobre os sentimentos do irmão, sabendo que provavelmente ele a mataria se soubesse que contara isso.

– Apesar daquela carinha de idiota, me perdoe pela sinceridade Saya, mas ele não é nada bobinho. –a Yamanaka prosseguiu.

– Parem de falar essas coisas, Naruto é meu melhor amigo e nada mais. Acredito que jamais poderia sentir por ele algo além disso.

– Aparentemente ele não vê assim. –Saya acrescentou com um pouco de desaponto.

– Não falemos mais do Naruto! Tenho que contar como era o ruivo com o qual me esbarrei essa tarde. –para alívio de Sakura, Ino interferiu que a conversa seguisse aquele rumo, sua cabeça já estava confusa demais com Sasuke para que se preocupasse com os reais sentimentos de Naruto.

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Por que você tinha de ser tão tentador? Mesmo quando minha cabeça já está certa que devo me manter longe, tu me puxas de volta ao teu encontro."_

_ Sakura Haruno – Capítulo 12._

Sasuke estava como sempre enterrado nos papéis de seu escritório e absorto nos problemas do feudo, quando sua mãe veio até sua sala com um chamado urgente:

– Sasuke, venha até aqui.

– Não posso, estou ocupado. –respondeu sem olhá-la.

– Venha Sasuke, é muito importante. –insistiu e recebeu em troca um olhar gélido do filho que só para poder ficar em paz, ergueu-se da cadeira e a acompanhou até a sala de entrada do casarão Uchiha onde avistou Daisuke sentado num sofá com expressões simpáticas, além de Neji Hyuga, um nobre que considerava seu amigo, pois sempre saiam para caçar e praticar suas habilidades bélicas juntos.

– Neji, a que devo a honra da visita? –saudou-o formalmente.

O rapaz de traços angelicais e cabelo longo ficou sem graça e apontou para a donzela sentada ao lado de Daisuke no sofá. Era Hinata Hyuga, prima de seu amigo. Nunca havia ouvido sua voz, o que sabia era que o pai da garota Hiashi a criara numa redoma de vidro, por isso ela devia ser tão calada, apesar de tudo a morena era bela.

– Neji veio acompanhar a doce Hinata á uma visita. –Mikoto disse simpática.

Por ser o cavalheiro que de fato era, Sasuke se aproximou e fez um gesto para que a morena encaixasse sua mão na dele, o que fez com um ato extremamente delicado. Hinata parecia uma boneca de porcelana que se quebraria com o menor e mais simples toque.

– É verdade que irá se casar com essa moça bonita _papa_? -Daisuke perguntou-lhe deixando o senhor feudal ainda mais confuso.

– As coisas não são assim Daisuke, estávamos apenas comentando que Hinata é uma moça descompromissada e muito prendada, tanto eu quanto Neji achamos que um matrimônio seria muito bem vindo. –Mikoto interveio olhando para o Hyuga que não lhe parecia um cúmplice naquela maluquice toda.

– _Maman_ precisamos conversar, se nos permitem. –depois de um tempo, Sasuke pediu fazendo com que a mãe o acompanhasse para uma sala próxima.

– O que foi filho? –questionou inocentemente.

– Ainda perguntas? Mãe o que pensa que está fazendo? Arranjando-me uma esposa! Eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro novamente, da outra vez em que fiz o que a senhora queria paguei pelas consequências, não irei me casar com outra das suas. –protestou irritado.

– Lyn tinha seus defeitos, mas era uma boa dama e lhe deu um filho. Já Hinata é também uma perola, não é fácil encontrar uma jovem como ela hoje em dia. –argumentou.

– Não, Lyn era simplesmente insuportável e só me deu o herdeiro que qualquer uma poderia gerar. –cuspiu as palavras com desgosto. – Quanto á Hinata pode até ser uma perola, porém é justamente por isso e pelo respeito que tenho por Neji e sua família, que não irei desposá-la. E se quer saber, hoje uma dama virá jantar aqui e espero que não dê seus chiliques, caso o contrário é bom que nem se junte á nós.

– Uma pretendente? Posso saber quem é? –indagou animada.

– Saberá na hora certa agora, por favor, desfaça o que causou com a Hyuga, não quero que pense mal de mim, ou acredite mesmo nessa sua intenção.

Depois disso Neji explicou-lhe que Mikoto havia dado esta ideia, mas que conhecendo o amigo sabia que o Uchiha jamais aceitaria. Além disso, internamente sabia que Hinata não merecia um homem como Sasuke.

Hinata se sentiu aliviada quando a Uchiha desfez o mal entendido, conhecia Sasuke pelo que seu primo dizia e não era em nada o homem que sonhava ter ao seu lado, na verdade a morena ainda sonhava em encontrá-lo mesmo que parecesse impossível com toda a proteção de seu pai e primo sobre si.

**...**

A Haruno passou o dia todo pensando se deveria ou não ir ao jantar com o Uchiha. Sabia que provavelmente o tratamento de Mikoto não seria nada amistoso, mas ela queria rever Daisuke e, além disso, uma parte de si queria conhecer melhor as intenções de Sasuke.

Banhou-se e procurou um vestido que havia ganhado de Hiruzen em seu primeiro aniversário na aldeia, ainda lhe servia perfeitamente. Era de um tom rosa avermelhado e suas camadas de tecido eram bem leves.

Sarutobi não pôde deixar de estranhar aquele fato, já que a rosada nunca o usava alegando que não teria ocasião para tal. Curioso chamou-a:

– Pequena.

– Sim? –veio até si prontamente.

– Aonde vais assim tão radiante?

– Eu irei á um jantar. –não gostava de lhe esconder nada. – Reencontrei aquele meu primeiro namorado e o mesmo me convidou. Não tenho esperança alguma, mas...

– Decidiu ir mesmo assim. –completou.

– Isto. Acha que estou fazendo o certo? Ele se mostrou arrependido, porém não sei o que esperar. –confessou-lhe sincera.

– Já vivi muitas coisas nessa vida Pequena, entretanto não sou eu quem irá mostrar-lhe se está fazendo o certo ou não. Vá e descubra. –seu conselho soou tão gentil e tinha razão, a vida já mostrara á ela várias coisas e dessa vez não haveria de ser diferente.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu-lhe beijando sua testa. – Tenten ficará aqui contigo, Saya também pode vir.

– Não preciso de tantas cuidadoras. –resmungou.

– Não são cuidadoras, são anjinhos que querem o seu bem. –rebateu sorrindo.

Quando ia montar na carroça para ir ao feudo, Naruto chamou sua atenção:

– Sakura. Vai mesmo se encontrar com aquele homem? Se ele a amasse de verdade não teria deixado que o tempo passasse, teria a procurado e dado esse perdão bem antes. –disparou aquelas palavras que fizeram a rosada parar por um momento, o loiro não estava equivocado, porém queria descobrir por si mesma o que o Uchiha pretendia.

– Eu irei sim Naruto, antes me arrepender de ter feito algo do que me arrepender de não o fazer. –caminhou até o amigo tocando seu rosto que tinha feições tristes. – Estarei de volta quando menos esperar.

– Não quero que se machuque de novo. –confessou o motivo de sua aflição.

– Se isso acontecer, tu serás o primeiro á saber. –suas palavras fizeram com que Naruto abrisse um pequeno sorriso que ela também demonstrou, então ele a ajudou á subir e assistiu enquanto a Haruno desaparecia no horizonte.

No caminho, Sakura avistou vários conhecidos, pessoas que conviveu durante seu crescimento e que estranharam vê-la ali em trajes arrumados rumo ao casarão. Assim que desceu, um criado abriu caminho para ela e logo na entrada, pôde ver que Sasuke ajeitava um broche na roupa do filho, ambos estavam impecáveis, era até cômico vê-los ali tão semelhantes e vestidos praticamente da mesma forma como estavam agora.

Os dois pares de olhos negros logo rumaram á visitante, Sasuke abriu mais um sorriso de canto e beijou-lhe a mão:

– Havia começado á pensar que não viria e devo ressaltar que a espera valeu á pena, estás muito bela. –falou galanteador.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem levemente.

– São para ti. –sentiu um cutucão em uma das pernas e quando se virou, Daisuke estava lhe encarando segurando um ramalhete de rosas brancas. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa e derreteu todas as suas defesas, como podia uma criança ser tão encantadora? Daisuke era ainda mais gracioso e carismático que o pai.

– São lindas Daisuke, fico muito agradecida por recebê-las. –abaixou-se dando mais um beijo no rosto do menino.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui? –do alto da escada, Mikoto indagou olhando com repúdio á rosada.

– Daisuke mostre á Sakura o jardim dos fundos, ela não o conhece. –Sasuke ordenou.

– Não quero lhe causar problemas. –sussurrou ao moreno.

– Não é você quem os causa. –respondeu de volta.

Subiu de encontro à mãe quando já estavam sozinhos:

– Sasuke não acredito que estava se referindo aquela garota! Ela já o enganou uma vez, o que quer afinal? Ser traído de novo? –disparou alterada.

– Pare de falar essas coisas, eu a avisei para não dar chiliques. Se não ficará calada então nem se dê o trabalho de descer esses degraus. –irritou-se e Mikoto jamais havia visto aquele tipo de reação no filho, mas assentiu.

Sasuke a avaliou com aquele olhar impenetrável e tornou a descer as escadas para se encontrar com o filho e com a rosada. Eles riam juntos e observavam o céu estralado sobre suas cabeças, a Haruno sentia um conforto no peito, parecia cada vez mais familiarizada com o menino, era seu extinto materno falando mais alto.

– Podemos comer? –apareceu colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Daisuke e a outra na cintura de Sakura.

– Estou com fome. –o garoto disse saindo correndo na frente.

– Parabéns Sasuke, você tem um filho incrível. –elogiou sorrindo verdadeiramente.

– É sim, espero algum dia poder ter mais uma criança assim como Daisuke, porém quem sabe não seja uma garotinha de cabelos cor de rosa? –a Haruno ficou extremamente sem graça com aquela indireta, se um lado seu pedia cautela naquele reencontro, outro se segurava para não cair nas graças do Uchiha.

Ela contentou-se apenas em rir timidamente e logo estavam sentados á mesa. Durante o jantar além de desfrutar dos pratos que haviam sido divinamente preparados, conversaram sobre coisas do cotidiano, Sakura não escondeu sobre sua condição atual e o Uchiha por sua vez, não demonstrou nenhum desconforto sobre isso, na maior parte das vezes acabavam rindo das falas do pequeno. Notou a ausência de Mikoto, a Uchiha devia estar tão incomodada que se recusou á sentar-se na mesma mesa que ela.

– Vejo que já é tarde, preciso ir. –comentou quando ambos já estavam satisfeitos.

– Não é melhor que o pajem á conduza? Posso pedir para que levem sua condução amanhã. –mostrou-se preocupado.

– Não há problemas Sasuke, posso ir só.

– Bem que poderia ficar mais aqui conosco. –Daisuke mostrou-se contra a ideia da rosada ir embora, apesar disso fez um gesto para que a mesma se abaixasse e então a envolveu com seus bracinhos.

Sakura não sabia explicar a sensação que tinha naquele momento, era um gesto simples, mas que fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e que retribuísse o abraço com um aperto forte. Não sabia explicar, o que sabia é que já amava aquele garoto.

– Daisuke suba, logo o colocarei na cama. –o mais velho disse-lhe sutilmente e foi obedecido prontamente.

Sakura já tinha se recuperado do quase choro quando Sasuke voltou á si novamente:

– Essa noite foi memorável. Quero que noites como essa se repitam muitas vezes, Sakura. –virou-se para ele. – Quero tê-la ao meu lado para sempre. –completou.

– Sasuke eu já lhe disse que- foi cortada.

– Estou a pedindo em casamento. Mais do que isso, pedindo que seja a mulher ao meu lado e a mãe que Daisuke não pôde ter. Faria á mim e a ele muito felizes e sei que também se sentiria realizada.

– Isso é inesperado. –confessou sincera. – Não acha que está sendo muito precipitado?

– Precipitado? Já esperei oito anos por isso, por que esperar ainda mais? –questionou-lhe como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Ainda está incerta não é? Então pense no assunto, apenas não se esqueça de mim. –dito isto a pegou de surpresa, tomando seus lábios de uma forma meiga e breve, que acabou por deixar na rosada uma sensação de quero mais. – Vá agora, antes que eu não queira mais lhe soltar. –ameaçou, sua voz ganhando um tom obscuro, implícito.

E Sakura fez justamente isso. No caminho de volta, sua mente rondava perdida. Havia ido naquele jantar decidida de que o que sentia por Sasuke não era mais exatamente "amor" e agora estava tão abalada com aquele beijo e suas palavras que mal conseguia prestar atenção em seu percurso.

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Por que adiar? Quando muitas vezes tudo o que temos de fazer é arriscar e ir em busca de nossa felicidade."_

_Sakura Haruno –Capítulo 13._

– Sakura finalmente estás de volta! –Tenten disse ao vê-la cruzar a porta de entrada. – E então, como foi seu jantar romântico? –havia explicado a situação em partes, para todos os efeitos iria reencontrar seu primeiro namorado de juventude e só.

– Foi... Agradável. –respondeu procurando a palavra certa, parecia distante e de fato estava. – Hiruzen já está dormindo?

– Deve estar. Não me pareceu muito animada, enfim é isso o que pode se esperar dos homens, tu imaginas um encontro cheio de expectativas e então os trates não atendem a nenhuma delas. –resmungou, nunca entendeu o motivo de a morena ter tanto rancor pelo sexo oposto. – Bem, boa noite.

– Boa noite Ten.

Caminhou até o quarto de Sarutobi e espreitou pela porta, seus olhos estavam fechados, porém sua boca pronunciou:

– Entre. –e assim o fez, sentando na beirada de seu leito. – Agora responda por si mesma: fez a escolha certa?

– Eu acho que sim. Mas agora tenho outra decisão ainda mais importante á fazer. –desabafou mostrando toda sua confusão. – Foi uma noite muito bela, digo Daisuke é simplesmente uma dádiva de menino, quando estou perto dele sinto como se aquela criança que foi tirada de mim tão cedo estivesse próxima.

– Vê nele a criança que perdeu. –concluiu.

– Isso. E Sasuke também... Sempre tão atencioso e gentil, me disse certas coisas que confesso terem me balançado e ainda por cima deu-me um tempo para pensar em sua proposta: quer se casar comigo.

– Nada mais justo se ele ainda a ama. Mas tu não sabes se o ama também não é? –contestou como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

– Tenho medo de confundir as coisas e com isso, ambos acabarmos infelizes. Seria tão mais fácil se tudo voltasse á ser como era, sem "traição", perdas ou o tempo. Porém sei que não pode ser assim e essa dúvida está me consumindo por dentro. –contou-lhe aflita.

– Pequena... Nesse caso tem duas escolhas: pode esquecer-se da existência do Uchiha e seu filho, assim como esteve alheia até pouco tempo. Ou então dá uma segunda chance á ele e ao seu coração, para que possa voltar á sentir algo... Contudo tenha em mente que ambos os caminhos são incertos. –comentou com sabedoria, Hiruzen sempre fazia isto, indicava as opções com clareza e deixava ao livre arbítrio da própria pessoa decidir o que era melhor para si, não é atoa que todos da aldeia o procuravam por esse tipo de ajuda.

– _Merci. _-agradeceu-o beijando uma de suas mãos, agora o que precisava era tempo para que por si só decidisse o que fazer.

**...**

Sasuke estava sentado em uma poltrona de seu escritório, parecia relaxado, nas mãos um copo de licor. Assistia com os olhos negros o fogo que consumia a lenha na lareira diante de si:

– Não acha que me deve explicações? –a voz feminina soou alterada e ele tinha certeza que Mikoto estaria parada com os braços cruzados e expressões impacientes.

– Tenho vinte e cinco anos, não lhe devo mais satisfações sobre tudo o que faço. –seu tom não era rude e sim até certo ponto, descontraído.

– Sasuke. –ajoelhou-se ao lado da poltrona para que ficasse quase á sua altura. – Entendo que não queira se casar, mas precisava trazer justamente aquela garota? E ainda expôs Daisuke a sua presença. –lamentou-se.

– Meu filho adorou a companhia dela e quem disse á senhora que não quero me casar? Pedi sua mão hoje mesmo. –continuava despreocupado, provavelmente pela bebida que ingeria.

– Como? Sasuke! Não pode fazer isso, me recuso á dar a benção á essa união, entrar contigo na igreja ou viver sobre o mesmo teto daquela oportunista. –bradou com desprezo.

– Fique á vontade para se mudar então _maman_. Quanto á cerimônia é com o que menos me importo nesse casamento, e quanto menos com sua concessão.

– Não acredito que está me dizendo essas coisas absurdas.

– Não fique tão preocupada _maman_, lhe garanto que após esse matrimônio Sakura irá se comportar da melhor maneira possível, irei moldá-la ao meu modo. –disse-lhe atenciosamente e a morena não entendeu o que aquelas palavras significavam. – Apenas espere e verás. –sorriu de canto.

**...**

Naruto deu leves batidinhas na porta que já estava aberta, apenas para anunciar sua presença ali. Era fim de tarde, já havia terminado seus afazeres, as mãos calejadas estavam exaustas, mas mesmo assim fez questão de encontrar a irmã e conversar com sua melhor amiga que moldavam juntas uma grande peça de lã:

– E então? –iniciou quase sem se conter. – Como foi sua noite?

– Surpreendente. –respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

– E isso significa o que exatamente? –dessa vez a frase era carregada... Ciúmes talvez.

– Acho melhor voltar para casa, não quero ficar entre a conversa dos dois. –Saya sentiu-se desconfortável.

– Não Saya, pode ficar. É apenas uma conversa casual com meu melhor amigo certo Naruto? –a rosada virou-se para ele.

– Isso mesmo, portanto não esconda as cartas na manga. –rebateu dando um sorrisinho forçado, sabendo que não ouviria de Sakura as coisas que gostaria.

A loira pôs-se de volta ao seu lugar, não menos sem graça do que antes e tratou de concentrar-se em seu trabalho mais uma vez.

– A comida estava deliciosa. Mikoto Uchiha não foi tão incomoda e Daisuke é simplesmente encantador.

– Diga algo sobre seu príncipe encantado. –cobrou sarcástico.

– Ele foi cortês a noite toda. –não previa uma reação nada boa do amigo ao saber sobre tudo.

– Essa cortesia toda inclui beijos? –continuou sério.

– Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Está me parecendo muito mais ciumento do que o normal. –tentou mudar o rumo da conversa sem sucesso.

– Então ele a beijou, por isso está tão escorregadia nessa conversa. E o que mais?

– O Sasuke... Quer recuperar o tempo perdido, me pediu em casamento. –contou sem adiar mais e pôde ver quando até Saya parou os movimentos com a agulha e a fitou surpresa. Depois de uns instantes de silêncio, Naruto soltou uma gargalhada.

– Você não está cogitando a ideia de aceitar, está?

– Sinceramente... Estou sim, talvez essa seja a única chance de continuar de onde parei e ter a família que deveria ter se formado há anos atrás. –por seus olhos verdes decididos, Naruto sabia que a rosada não estava mentindo.

– E já passou por essa sua cabeça de vento que o imbecil pode estar com essa conversa de perdão e amor para sempre por que quer enganá-la? O pior é que está cedendo direitinho. –seu tom era arrogante, revoltado.

– Naruto sei que se preocupa com Sakura e que são amigos, porém certas escolhas apenas ela pode fazer por si mesma. Vamos embora. –a irmã chamou-o.

– Não fique bravo só por que não retribuí aos seus sentimentos! –exclamou. – Oh, me perdoe. –desculpou-se notando que era tarde demais. – A verdade é que jamais poderia amá-lo dessa forma. –á essa altura seus olhos já estavam imersos em lágrimas.

– Apenas seja feliz com ele e sinto muito se não estarei ao teu lado quando suas lágrimas caírem graças ao seu marido. –aconselhou rindo, apenas para conter a tensão que o dominava e antes que explodisse novamente, a caçula o pegou pelo braço levando-o para fora dali.

**...**

Exatos dez dias se passaram. Sakura continuava sem falar com Naruto, o que lhe era extremamente desagradável, já que isso nunca havia acontecido antes entre eles. Até com Saya o clima parecia pesado, embora a loira ainda a cumprimentasse normalmente e continuassem trabalhando juntas.

Terminava de arrumar os utensílios da cozinha após o jantar quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Tenten mais uma vez estava sumida e estava prestes á colocar Sarutobi em sua cama, apesar de tudo foi até lá e ao abrir a porta se surpreendeu ao encontrar os dois morenos ali:

– Olá. –Daisuke disse sorrindo para em seguida abraçar suas pernas.

– _Pardon_ pela hora importuna. –Sasuke apressou-se em se desculpar.

– Não é nada. Entrem, por favor. –controlando a surpresa, deu espaço para que ambos passassem. – Gostariam de comer algo?

– _Merci_. Jantamos á pouco. –justificou-se.

– _Papa_ veio falar contigo sobre algo importante. –o menino disse.

– Daisuke não entregue minhas reais intenções. –repreendeu-o. – Vim, pois... Senti saudades-

– Ei! –foi cortado pela criança.

– Sentimos saudades. –corrigiu-se. – E porque, bem... Estou ansioso por sua resposta. –confessou inseguro.

– Sakura. –ouviu a voz chamá-la, Hiruzen se aproximou andando com dificuldades apoiado em uma espécie de cajado.

– Ah... Sasuke este é Hiruzen Sarutobi, praticamente meu pai desde que saí do feudo. Estes são Sasuke e Daisuke Uchiha. –apresentou-os apoiando o senhor.

– É um prazer conhecer quem acolheu Sakura. –apertou sua mão, sendo imitado por sua fiel miniatura. – Nesse caso, acho que devo abordá-lo também: _monsieur_ Sarutobi me concede a mão de sua filha Sakura Haruno? –pediu formalmente.

Ele o avaliou bem e respondeu por fim com a voz cansada:

– Essa decisão não cabe á mim meu jovem, apoio Sakura independente de sua escolha.

– Então... –voltou-se á rosada.

– Acredito que... Possamos tentar. –afirmou com a voz baixa.

Sasuke abriu mais um de seus sorrisos típicos e tirou de entre as vestes um saquinho de veludo vermelho, dentro dele um pequeno objeto que reluzia. Ajoelhou-se pegando sua mão então encaixou a peça de ouro com uma pedra de rubi em seu dedo anelar com facilidade e plantou um beijo no local.

Sakura sorriu timidamente e foi envolvida pelos braços do moreno em um abraço reconfortante, era como se ele estivesse aliviado, satisfeito por ter conseguido algo que almejava há muito. Quando se afastaram um pouco, foi surpreendida por uma exclamação, seguida pelo peso do menino que saltou em seus braços:

– Eu terei uma mamãe, você será minha mamãe! –a emoção tomou conta de si mais uma vez e Sakura soube que grande parcela de sua resposta havia sido tomada graças aquele menininho adorável.

Passado aquele primeiro momento de euforia, Sasuke disse á Hiruzen suas intenções com a Haruno e por fim se despediu. Enquanto Daisuke esperava no coche, ele voltou-se á noiva mais uma vez:

– Quero que essa união se concretize o quanto antes. Chame todos os seus amigos, nos casaremos no feudo, Itachi irá ficar muito satisfeito em celebrar nosso casamento.

– É, acho que sim. –lembrou-se das palavras do monge ao dizer que esperava que os dois ficassem juntos novamente. Então uma dúvida alertou-a: será que deveria contar á Sasuke o que passou, ao perder o bebê deles? Falar sobre aquele assunto era sempre tão doloroso e agora estavam tão bem, que ela não quis interferir nisso.

– Mal vejo a hora de tê-la em minhas mãos. –disse com sua voz grave, a ansiedade mal contida e mais uma vez, causou aquela estranha sensação de que tinha algo obscuro escondido em suas palavras.

Plantou um beijo em seus lábios, um simples encostar já que não estavam sozinhos de todo, então finalmente a deixou. Sakura suspirou aliviada, crente de que estava fazendo a escolha certa.

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Ás vezes não temos nada á fazer, se não aceitar o que a vida nos propõe."_

_ Capítulo – 14._

Seu vestido era branco, mesmo que não fosse mais casta. Tinha uma saia volumosa e mangas compridas, rendas enfeitavam toda a sua extensão. Haviam vindo costureiras da alta sociedade parisiense para moldá-la com aquele figurino. O visual foi complementado com um véu comprido que cobria sua face e estava de certa forma encaixado no penteado feito em seus cabelos.

Como Sasuke era viúvo, aquela seria mais uma cerimônia representativa, por isso aconteceria na capela do feudo e não na matriz da capital. Subiu ao coche e logo que desembarcou, preparou-se para sua grande entrada: ao seu lado, Hiruzen que mesmo com dificuldades fez questão de acompanhá-la, Daisuke ia á frente cheio de pose, carregando o par de anéis dourados sobre uma almofada azul enfeitada com pedras brilhantes.

Pelo que Tenten lhe sussurrara antes de sua entrada, Mikoto havia acompanhado o filho até o altar e mesmo que não tivesse tido nenhum convívio decente com a futura sogra, Sakura mal imaginava o quão tenso seria morar junto da _madame_ Uchiha.

No altar, Sasuke sorria, não um daqueles seus sorrisos de canto que permitiam duplas interpretações e sim algo mais sincero, concreto. Perto deles, Itachi também irradiava satisfação, afinal eles estavam se unindo oficialmente. Durante a troca de votos, sentiu lágrimas inundarem seu rosto, era inevitável chorar em seu casamento, mesmo quando pouco tempo atrás já havia perdido as esperanças de tê-lo algum dia.

Sentia-se um pouco espectadora também, olhando em volta via vários rostos conhecidos e outros que jamais imaginara, sorrisos estampados, muitos não verdadeiros e a maioria olhava com interesse o novo casal que enlaçava seus destinos matrimonialmente.

Foi rápido, num primeiro momento escutou as sábias e belas palavras de Itachi, agora seu cunhado. Sentiu Sasuke tocando sua mão direita e ela também repetiu os gestos na dele e então estavam se beijando, poética e tradicionalmente... Estava oficialmente casada.

No feudo havia espaço o suficiente para que os camponeses que não quiseram se manifestar continuassem seu trabalho rotineiro, enquanto os diversos convidados continuavam os festejos. Houve música, fartura em comida e vinho á vontade.

Muitos vieram lhes cumprimentar, desejar boa sorte e uma casa cheia de herdeiros. Entre eles o Rei Minato e sua Rainha Kushina Namikaze. Alegrou-se ao ver que praticamente toda a aldeia estava ali e mais ainda quando Naruto veio até o casal, seu amigo tinha vindo mesmo que o rompimento dos dois não tivesse se cessado ainda:

– Meus parabéns pelo casamento. –suas palavras saíram, porém suas expressões continuavam vazias. Naruto vestia seu melhor traje e nem parecia o mesmo lavrador camponês de sempre.

– _Merci_, fico muito feliz que tenha vindo. –abraçou-o apertado, sem ser correspondida da mesma forma.

– Espero que cuide bem de Sakura, é a única coisa que tenho á pedir depois de tudo. –voltou-se ao noivo que analisava com os olhos negros estreitos a proximidade dos dois.

– Não se preocupe com isso. –garantiu com falsa simpatia e foi retribuído por um sorriso irônico do loiro. – Ele é sempre assim tão amável? –indagou sarcástico á esposa depois que o outro se afastou.

– Não, ele só... Está desapontado. –confessou se sentindo culpada.

Do outro lado do salão, Saya se esbarrou em alguém por acaso:

– Itachi. –disse sorrindo.

– _Mademoiselle_ Saya. –retribuiu.

– Por favor, não me trate com formalidades, o chamei só pelo nome não foi?

– Oh, sim realmente. –concordou.

– Não sabia que era irmão do noivo de Sakura.

– Não imagina o quão feliz estou em ter juntado esses dois em matrimônio, ainda que só por representação.

A loira acenou, olhou em volta e tornou á perguntar dessa vez mais timidamente:

– Vendo este belo instrumento bem aqui... Será que posso experimentá-lo?

– Claro, fique á vontade.

– Minha _maman_ de criação me ensinou quando era bem pequena, espero ainda me lembrar das notas. –comentou sentando no banquinho do piano.

Ela tocou uma melodia leve, não soube dizer se era triste ou apenas uma alegre nostalgia, entretanto ainda assim era vívida e emocionava. Os cabelos loiros emolduravam sua face concentrada, os olhos azuis brilhavam e seguiam os movimentos de seus finos dedos nas teclas. Ao fim daquele som, ela ergueu-se ainda sem graça:

– Parecia-se ainda mais com um anjo tocando esses tons celestiais. –o moreno disse admirado, o que fez as bochechas dela corarem mais uma vez.

**...**

Naruto sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao canto, estava entediado e extremamente inconformado com aquele casamento, aquelas expressões de Sasuke não lhe enganavam e o pior era que estava perdendo sua amada.

– Por que tinha de amar alguém que não é capaz de sentir o mesmo? –pensou em voz alta e quando a resposta veio de alguém ao seu lado, reparou que não estava sozinho.

– Porque seria fácil demais e geralmente o que é fácil não nos tem valor. –a voz fina e doce lhe surpreendeu e viu que ao seu lado estava uma jovem e bela donzela de vestes claras. O rosto parecia ainda mais pálido diante de seu azulado cabelo comprido, os olhos tão cristalinos que pareciam ser uma janela aberta direta para sua alma.

– Tem razão, as dificuldades nos atraem e o perigo nos chama. –comentou bem humorado.

Viu ela lhe encarar rapidamente, para logo voltar o rosto á postura séria de antes. A vermelhidão se espalhou por sua face enquanto a pequena Hinata parecia ter se esquecido de como se respirava.

– Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki e o seu _mademoiselle_?

– Hinata Hyuga. –respondeu tão baixo que o loiro teve de esforçar-se para entender.

– Já sofreu então o mesmo drama que eu?

– Não, nunca amei na verdade. Mas as poesias e artistas que li me mostraram isso. –desabafou olhando fixamente para suas mãos que jaziam entrelaçadas sobre suas pernas.

– Então tens sorte, lhe garanto. –sorriu e outra vez veio á ser encarado pela morena que simplesmente foi incapaz de olhar para outro ponto, se não o loiro sorridente ao seu lado.

O riso dele cessou enquanto aproveitava para involuntariamente observar os traços da garota: era linda, tinha de admitir e então do nada foi como se houvesse apenas os dois, parados ali num determinado momento no tempo e espaço.

– Hinata! –uma voz masculina exclamou não muito distante. – Posso saber o que tanto conversas com esse... Esse... –não encontrava palavras para descrevê-lo.

– D-Desculpe Neji. –a morena ergueu-se como se tivesse sido flagrada cometendo uma grave infração.

– Fique longe de minha prima. –bradou ao rapaz já com a morena ao seu lado.

Antes que Naruto reagisse, Saya o pegou pelo braço e o afastou dali:

– Não criemos problemas. –afinal era o casamento de Sakura.

Tenten que assistira á tudo bem de perto, não pôde simplesmente ignorar assim como os amigos da aldeia:

– Acha que só porque são da mesma família pode ficar mandando nela e a privando de conversar com os outros?

O de cabelos compridos virou-se perdido:

– Por acaso estás falando comigo?

– Não vejo outro machista aqui tão próximo. Sua prima já está bem grandinha para que possa conversar com quem bem entenda. –continuou irritada.

– E quem pensas que és para interferir nisso? –a observou de cima á baixo, o tio não pôde comparecer, logo era sua responsabilidade cuidar do bem estar de Hinata, que á essa altura apenas assistia com os olhos espantados a determinação da bela mulher de cabelos castanhos.

– Ninguém importante confesso, mas que sabe como se portar diante de uma festa sem julgar as pessoas por suas vestes ou condições sociais. Aliás, é surpreendente que logo tu que tens essa ação preconceituosa e extremamente machista, tenhas o cabelo longo e bem cuidado de uma dessas mulheres da vida bem pagas. –jogou aquelas palavras em sua cara, causando burburinhos de todos os que estavam próximos, o que não foi nada bem visto pelo Hyuga que já se preparava para pegá-la pelo braço e dar-lhe um chacoalhão, quando esta simplesmente ergueu-se, empinou o nariz e se afastou firme em sua pose.

**...**

Ino havia finalmente tirado a atenção de seus pais sobre si e pôs-se á caminhar pelo salão observando todas aquelas pessoas de classe e outras que de nobreza só tinham a fortuna. No meio de sua observação, o viu e na mesma hora seu coração disparou no peito, lá estava o ruivo que vira na rua uma vez e que desde então rondava em seus sonhos todas as noites. Ele pareceu vê-la também e com um sorriso tentador, atravessou o bolo de pessoas que os separavam até ficar diante de si:

– _Mademoiselle _Ino. –saudou-a.

– Quem eres mesmo? Ah sim, _monsieur_ Sabaku. –exclamou fingindo-se esquecida.

– Que bom que ainda se lembras de mim, pois eu não a esqueci. –garantiu-lhe.

– Me pergunto o porquê alguém não se esqueceria de mim.

– Ah, sabes... É realmente raro encontrar uma moça tão bela e nervosa por aí nos dias de hoje.

– Nervosa! Eu? Está me julgando mal _monsieur_.

– Pois eu acredito que não. Apesar de tudo, veja só: encontramo-nos novamente. E devo dizer que imaginei nosso encontro, dada outra circunstancia, outro cenário se não uma rua movimentada de Paris. –falou exalando malícia em cada palavra.

– Admito que cheguei á delirar com esse pensamento. –confessou tão envolvida, contradizendo sua fala anterior, novamente era como se aquele íman estivesse agindo sobre os dois.

O ruivo então a tomou pelo braço e conduziu-a até um pequeno cômodo, onde havia apenas uma pia, um urinol e uma grande bacia para uso dos convidados da casa. Então fechou a porta e a trancou, logo em seguida, prensou a loira na parede mais próxima e antes que ela dissesse qualquer palavra, este a beijou com extremo desejo. A Yamanaka mesmo surpresa retribuiu, sabendo que apesar de ter beijado algumas vezes, este era sem dúvidas, o melhor beijo de sua vida.

– Adoraria domá-la, minha tigresa raivosa. –provocou entre o beijo.

**...**

Kushina não gostava de Sasuke, o moreno se tornou tão apático de uns tempos para cá, mas graças à amizade que sempre tiveram com o falecido Fugaku e Mikoto, o casal Real compareceu á cerimônia. Minato disse-lhe alguma coisa sobre o figurino de uma das senhoras que mais parecia uma videira ambulante e a ruiva ria descompassadamente. Seus olhos então buscaram mais um alvo para seus comentários discretos, quando encontrou um casal loiro:

O rapaz estava nitidamente aborrecido e a garota parecia consolá-lo de alguma forma. Eram bem semelhantes um com o outro e o que mais lhe chamara a atenção, foi quando ao estudar direito as feições do rapaz, viu as três marcas de nascença de ambos os lados de seu rosto. Sua respiração parou no mesmo instante e ela ergueu-se do assento que ocupava, passou tanto tempo procurando-os que imaginou estar tendo mais uma alucinação, mas era real, não podia estar ficando louca, eles tinham de estar ali!

– O que foi _mon chérie_? –o loiro ao seu lado indagou preocupado e quando se voltou novamente para mostrá-lo o que tinha visto... Os dois não estavam mais lá. Frustrada, ainda procurou afinando suas vistas, mas nada encontrou. Abatida, contou ao marido sobre a razão de seu comportamento.

**...**

Bateu na porta levemente:

– _Maman_? Por acaso ficará aqui? A festa ainda está acontecendo lá embaixo.

– O que há para festejar se seu irmão se casou com uma oportunista qualquer e a trouxe para dentro de casa? –rebateu azeda.

– Não fique assim, Sakura é uma boa pessoa _maman_. Já disse para largar esse rancor de lado. –repreendeu-a. – Ela pode fazer Sasuke feliz novamente.

– Depois de ela mesma ter lhe tirado a felicidade? Acho pouco provável. –respondeu ressentida, tinha até pensado em tentar alguma coisa como no passado, porém foi desanimada com a ideia de que o efeito não seria durador, assim como foi em sua estratégia do passado.

– Ele já está bem grandinho. A senhora deveria se cuidar mais e deixá-lo viver sua própria vida. –sentou-se ao seu lado na cama a abraçando.

– Não posso simplesmente deixá-lo.

– Pode sim, Deus não nos deu a chance de seguirmos nossas vidas? Pois então se Ele o fez a senhora também é capaz. –aconselhou-a ainda a aninhando em seus braços, a morena relaxou apesar de tudo.

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Talvez a vida seja como um sonho, no qual do nada as coisas mudem de sentido e o cenário desaparece diante de seus olhos"._

_ Capítulo 15._

Por mais que já tivesse feito aquilo e com o próprio Sasuke, aliás, não pôde deixar de se sentir nervosa, afinal desde sua primeira vez não se deitara com mais ninguém exceto o atual marido.

Daisuke havia caído na cama bem cedo, como criança não foi capaz de aguentar até o fim dos festejos, ainda assim Sakura passou por seu quarto com a ajuda de uma criada que identificou qual a porta certa, então plantou um beijo em sua testa, ajeitando os cobertores sobre a criança que dormia pesadamente.

Em seguida foi para a sala de banho que se ligava ao quarto, Sasuke ainda não estava ali. Com a ajuda da mesma serva, retirou o lindo vestido de noiva para só então vestir algo mais leve: uma camisola simples exceto pela seda fina da qual era feita.

Ao sair, a serva deu espaço para que o senhor feudal passasse e quando a rosada chegou ao quarto, encontrou-o sentado sobre a cama, apenas uma camisa negra entreaberta e as calças igualmente escuras cobriam-lhe. Quando a viu, seus olhos subiram dos pés á cabeça, então disse com sua voz normal:

– Será que poderia me servir com um pouco daquilo? –apontou para uma mesinha de canto onde havia um copo e uma garrafa de vidro, o conteúdo da mesma era um líquido cor de cobre.

Mesmo com um pensamento negativo sobre aquilo, afinal Sasuke queria beber em plena noite de núpcias, Sakura atendeu seu pedido e entregou-o em sua mão. Ele surpreendeu-a virando todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, então depositou o copo já vazio sobre a mesa de cabeceira da cama.

Atenta ao quarto, a Haruno percebeu que era comum, apesar do luxo e conforto que transmitia não havia nada que indicava que Sasuke dormia ali, já que parecia tudo muito bem alinhado e posto estrategicamente.

Sua observação foi cortada ao ser puxada para baixo. Agora estava sentada sobre as pernas do Uchiha que sussurrou enquanto afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo solto que tapava sua face:

– E pensar que mais alguém além de mim a tocou. –parecia desolado.

– Eu não –tentou dizer que não se deitara com mais ninguém, porém foi cortada mais uma vez.

– Shiii... –fez com o indicador sobre seus lábios para que se calasse.

Em seguida cravou uma mão em sua cintura, enquanto outra lhe segurava pela nuca então a puxou de encontro á seus lábios que a tomaram desesperadamente. A língua faminta provocava a sua e explorava todos os cantos de sua boca.

Depois de se afastarem sem ar, ele continuou trabalhando com os lábios que mordiam o lóbulo de sua orelha ou ainda lhe causaram arrepios ao entrar em contato com a pele quente de seu pescoço. Sakura se segurava nele firmemente, abafando gemidos que lhe vinham á boca.

Foi quando ele pegou uma de suas mãos e a colocou através da calça sobre seu ponto de excitação. A Haruno assustou-se sentindo o volume crescente enquanto este fazia com que lhe acariciasse. Tentou recuar, mas o marido lhe sussurrou em resposta:

– Vamos lá Sakura, não há nada demais nisso. Marido e mulher se tocam em lugares bem íntimos para proporcionar prazeres um ao outro.

Ainda constrangida, a rosada pendeu e permitiu que ele continuasse manipulando os gestos de sua mão. E quando parou, seus olhos lhe estimulavam á continuar e assim o fez.

De repente o moreno tornou á abrir os olhos e ergueu-se a retirando de seu colo. Então se despiu ficando totalmente nu e voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama, a puxou novamente dessa vez mais para baixo, até que a mesma ficasse de joelhos diante de si.

– Toque-o com as mãos e os lábios como bem entender. –demorou um tempo para que Sakura entendesse que ele se referia á seu membro. – Não seja recatada, apenas o saboreie. –sorriu e ela soube que aquele sorriso de canto não significava outra coisa, se não a pura malícia.

Ainda timidamente, ela aproximou-se aos poucos e o segurou entre as mãos: era firme. Ele dissera que devia tocá-lo com os lábios, então resolveu tentar e com o contato, sentiu o Uchiha estremecer, por curiosidade ou talvez extinto, correu a língua sobre sua extensão e mais uma vez a reação masculina foi imediata. Repetiu algumas vezes, então Sasuke disse mais uma vez:

– Agora o sinta dentro de sua boca. –segurando seus cabelos no alto, empurrou-a ainda mais sobre si e a rosada não teve ações se não obedecer. O contato era estranho e ele continuava ditando os movimentos de forma que o membro entrava e saia de sua boca cada vez mais rapidamente. Logo sentiu um líquido quente preencher sua boca e sem alternativas o engoliu, olhou para cima vendo Sasuke distante com uma expressão contorcida em puro júbilo.

Quando se recuperou, o Uchiha a colocou sobre a cama com os joelhos apoiados sobre o colchão enquanto as mãos apoiavam-se na cabeceira. Sem aviso, subiu a camisola e a penetrou duramente. As investidas iam fundas e rápidas, ele agarrou seu quadril para mantê-la firme enquanto a invadia. O misto de sensações os atingiu e explodiu como uma satisfação tão deliciosa que chegava á ser quase proibida.

Sakura se jogou no colchão e caiu no sono rapidamente, sem nem ao menos sentir a presença do marido ao seu lado.

**...**

Acordou lentamente e demorou alguns segundos para que se acostumasse com o ambiente diferente e a maciez da cama que era a mais confortável que já experimentara. Reparou então que Sasuke estava sentado numa poltrona diante da cama e lhe encarava sério com o rosto sobre os dedos das mãos que estavam cruzados, os cotovelos se firmando nas pernas.

Lembrou-se então da noite que tiveram juntos e em seguida se cobriu com o lençol branco da cama, sentindo-se envergonhada enquanto o mesmo ainda lhe encarava.

– Bom dia. –saudou.

– Há algumas coisas que precisam ficar bem claras desde já. –disse ignorando-a, seu tom assustou Sakura e mesmo não entendo bem o que pretendia, ficou em silêncio para ele continuasse. – Agora que és uma Uchiha, deve se portar como uma. Estará representando toda a minha família e acima de tudo á mim.

– Compreendo. –assentiu enquanto o marido erguia-se e parava ao seu lado, para então segurar seu rosto com uma das mãos com certa firmeza.

– Quero que compreendas também que desde que nossa união se confirmou, tu és literalmente _minha_ em todos os sentidos. Não quero que saia perambulando por aí e a maior parte de suas decisões agora dependem da minha concessão. –embora soubesse que a autonomia de uma mulher dependesse totalmente de seu pai e após o casamento do marido, Sakura não pôde deixar de se incomodar com aquelas objeções. – Entendido? –cobrou.

– Sim. –concordou.

– Se me traíres novamente não responderei por mim mesmo. –prometeu sombriamente e a rosada ia protestar algo quando sentiu o aperto dele em torno de sua garganta, seus lábios colaram nos dela duramente e sem aprofundar o beijo, Sasuke se afastou e saiu do quarto.

Um calafrio foi tudo o que lhe restou naquele amplo quarto vazio, Sasuke naquela manhã não estava nada parecido com o rapaz galanteador que a abordou antes, tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins imaginando que aquele jeito devia-se á firmeza que o Uchiha pretendeu passar aos seus avisos. Ainda assim as palavras dele a atormentaram, na verdade na noite anterior já havia falado algo do tipo e por um momento um temor passou por sua cabeça ao pensar que Sasuke ainda não havia superado sua "traição". Decidiu que deveriam falar sobre isso mais tarde.

Ainda enrolada aos lençóis ergueu-se até o armário onde várias peças haviam sido postas exclusivamente para ela, era uma mais linda que a outra. Alguém bateu na porta, era uma criada que estava lá para ajudá-la a se vestir, realmente não estava acostumada aqueles mimos todos, era um mundo totalmente diferente do que conhecia. Lembrou-se de Ino e do quanto à loira adoraria estar ali para ajudá-la enquanto a própria se cercaria das melhores sedas, já que ela sim apreciava esses tipos de futilidades.

Quando chegou á sala de jantar trajando um longo vestido verde viu que a família Uchiha inteira estava ali. Sentou-se então ao lado esquerdo de Sasuke que ocupava a cabeceira principal, ficando de frente com Mikoto, que como o esperado não tinha expressões muito amigáveis para si. Comeram em silêncio e Daisuke que até então havia se mantido estranhamente calado, indagou olhando atentamente para Sakura:

– Agora que se casou com meu _papa_... Posso chamá-la de _maman_? –parecia tímido e mal a encarava.

– Mas é claro que não Daisuke, essa mulher jamais será sua mãe! –a morena se opôs logo, revoltada.

– É claro que pode, isso me faria muito feliz. –respondeu ignorando a sogra, seus olhos estavam úmidos e a emoção havia tomado conta de si. Ergueu-se então e agachou ao lado da cadeira onde o menino estava sentado, o acolhendo em seus braços maternalmente.

– Sasuke! –Mikoto cobrou do filho que assistia á tudo indiferente.

– Daisuke nunca teve alguém para chamar assim, se o próprio quer chamar á Sakura e a mesma concorda, tudo bem. –respondeu erguendo-se.

– Mas Sasuke –tentou argumentar ainda.

– Está acabado. Não se esqueça de começar as aulas de etiqueta de Sakura ainda hoje. –disse seco afastando-se, provavelmente até seu escritório.

A rosada estava distraída demais para prestar atenção na ordem que o Uchiha deu á mãe ou até mesmo no tom dele que continuava tão amargo quanto pela manhã. Só conseguia sentir o calor confortável e aquele espaço dentro de si que de repente havia sido preenchido, o mesmo buraco deixado por sua perda mais marcante.

– Será que podem se desgrudar pelo menos? –Mikoto cobrou impaciente. – Meu filho me pediu um favor e só tentarei isso por ele, é bom que se aplique em aprender algo, embora não acredito que um dia se tornará uma dama á altura do nome Uchiha.

– Posso participar também vovó? –Daisuke perguntou animado.

– Apenas assista Daisuke. Ande logo garota, não tenho o dia todo! –resmungou.

– Me ensinarás a me comportar como uma dama? –repetiu sem vontade nenhuma de se tornar uma mulher cheia de frescuras como Mikoto, porém admitia que sempre foi encantada pela elegância da mais velha desde que a vira pela primeira vez, quando criança.

– Já disse que tentarei. –bufou caminhando pelos corredores da casa, Daisuke pegou sua nova mãe pela mão e juntos seguiram a morena.

Encontravam-se agora numa grande biblioteca. As estantes preencham grande parte do salão formando corredores de livros e mais livros. Sakura pensou no quanto aquele lugar seria mágico para si se ela ao menos soubesse ler as palavras que eles continham e lamentou-se mentalmente por tal.

Mikoto caminhou até uma das estantes e de lá pegou dois livros de espessura média e estendeu um para a nora. Ainda sem dizer uma palavra colocou o outro sobre a cabeça e caminhou pelo tapete que cobria o chão em linha reta, sem nem ao menos balançar o objeto sobre sua cabeça.

– Viu só? Uma dama de verdade deve ter uma postura ereta, só assim mostrará toda sua classe. Sua vez. –passou-lhe.

Sakura separou-se do menino e tentou repetir a sogra, entretanto no segundo passo o livro desequilibrou e teria ido ao chão se seus reflexos não a guiassem primeiro. Mais uma vez, Mikoto bufou. Tomou o livro de suas mãos e o colocou sobre sua cabeça ela mesma.

– Puxe a respiração devagar, não precisa inspirar como um cavalo que acabou seu trote. Endireite esses ombros. –corrigiu-os com as mãos. – Erga o rosto e olhe sempre para frente.

– Veja é assim Sakura. –Daisuke pegou um livro menor e caminhou com graça, provavelmente o próprio já havia tido aquele tipo de aula com a avó.

– Não é tão fácil quanto parece. –suspirou.

– Já vai desistir? –perguntou em tom de desafio.

– Não mesmo. –respondeu sorrindo.

Seguiu as instruções de Mikoto, no quarto passo sentiu o objeto balançar. Regressou o que havia avançado e tentou novamente. Na terceira vez conseguiu caminhar até o fim do tapete com a graça digna de uma burguesa.

– Está bom, mas não para uma Uchiha. Continue. –a morena comandou.

E assim prosseguiu até a hora do almoço. Mikoto sempre encontrava algum defeito enquanto Daisuke tornava tudo mais agradável com seu bom humor. Assim que a criada chamou-as e o treinamento teve fim, Sakura não pôde evitar questioná-la:

– _Madame _Mikoto, por que não gosta de mim? -a morena virou-se surpresa com a pergunta, pareceu lembrar-se de algo, pois seus olhos negros estreitaram-se e então respondeu arrogantemente.

– Porque conheço as do seu tipo. –mesmo sem aceitar aquela justificativa, não disse mais nada. Talvez fosse meio impossível compreender a mente conturbada da grande _madame _Uchiha.

**...**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer"._

_Capítulo 16._

– Sasuke não irá se juntar á nós? –perguntou estranhando a ausência do marido á mesa.

– Ele nunca come conosco, o dejejum de hoje foi uma rara exceção. –Mikoto respondeu.

– _Papa_ nunca vem brincar comigo também. –Daisuke acrescentou desapontado e Sakura fez questão de tentar animá-lo.

– Ele é um homem muito ocupado Daisuke.

– Eu sei, ele sempre diz isso também. –continuou com um beicinho insatisfeito.

– Outra lição para uma dama de sociedade: não fique de proseio durante as refeições. –a sogra chamou sua atenção com azedume.

Prosseguiram então em silêncio. Depois Sakura concluiu que deveria ir ter com Sasuke, perguntar se o mesmo havia se alimento e aproveitar para contestá-lo sobre suas palavras que a deixaram bastante confusa, entretanto dois visitantes lhe chamaram a atenção.

Lembrava-se de tê-los visto em seu casamento. Era um casal bem semelhante tanto por seus cabelos compridos quanto pelos olhos claros, deveriam ser parentes, talvez até irmãos.

– Neji e minha doce Hinata! A que devo a honra de suas presenças? –Mikoto exclamou simpática ao vê-los.

– Boa tarde _madame _Mikoto, Daisuke... Mal nos apresentamos àquela noite, és Sakura não? –perguntou-lhe educado. – Sou Neji Hyuga, um amigo de seu marido e essa é minha prima Hinata. –a rosada então apertou sua mão e cumprimentou a donzela com um sorriso que a mesma retribuiu quase que imperceptivelmente.

– Prazer em conhecê-los.

– Neji, por acaso vieste naquele seu alazão? –o menino indagou animado como se já tivesse certa intimidade com o rapaz.

– Não Daisuke, hoje vim de carruagem. Qualquer dia o trago para que dê uma volta. –prometeu fazendo olhinhos negros brilharem. – Vim tratar de negócios com Sasuke _madame _Mikoto e pensei que talvez fosse bom se Hinata e Sakura se tornassem mais próximas de agora para frente.

– Fique á vontade, Sasuke está em seu escritório como sempre. –informou-lhe docemente.

– Certo, se me dão licença senhoras. –afastou-se já conhecendo o rumo do covil do Uchiha.

– Observe só Sakura, Hinata sim é uma verdadeira dama. É assim que uma Uchiha deve se comportar. –elogiou e a rosada notou que pela primeira vez, Mikoto a chamava pelo nome desde que se casara com seu filho.

– Tens razão _madame_. –observou a outra morena que se movimentava com extrema delicadeza e o mais incrível é que era algo muito natural.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu com sua voz fina.

– Hinata por acaso lerá outra daquelas histórias para mim? –o menino indagou esperançoso.

– Pode ser que sim Daisuke, a biblioteca da família Uchiha é um tesouro de aventuras. –respondeu-lhe baixo.

– E minha _maman _pode nos acompanhar? –a morena ficou confusa por um tempo, até perceber que ele se referia á mulher de cabelos róseos.

– Claro, ela pode vir se quiser.

– Eu adoraria. –colocou-se ao lado deles.

– Já que encontraram um passatempo irei até o templo orar e encontrar Itachi. –Mikoto caminhou para a saída. – Hinata, não deixe que essa mulher a desvirtue. –jogou seu veneno saindo de vez.

– Lamento por Mikoto, não pense que sou uma víbora. Porém ela não consegue me aceitar. –disse sem graça.

– Ela tende á exagerar em seus conceitos. –tranquilizou-a mostrando que já conhecia aquele lado da Uchiha.

Foram até a sala repleta de livros e Sakura aliviou-se em saber que dessa vez não teria de equilibrar nenhum deles sobre a cabeça. E foi incrível como ela viajou enquanto ouvia as palavras lidas por Hinata, parecia uma criança novamente, assim como Daisuke que compartilhava da mesma sensação.

– Fim... –disse após um tempo que pareceu não passar. – Gostaram?

– Eu adorei, aquele capitão realmente é um bravo guerreiro! –o menino exclamou.

– Foi uma história incrível. –só foi capaz de dizer isso, estava encantada.

– Conheces outras obras Sakura? –indagou-lhe.

– Na verdade conheço histórias que o povo conta, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de aprender á ler as que os livros guardam.

– Oh sim... Bem, se quiser posso ensiná-la o que sei, apenas o necessário para que viaje por si mesma nas histórias e possa contá-las á Daisuke. –ofereceu-se gentilmente.

– Verdade? Seria ótimo Hinata, _merci_! –realmente havia adorado a ideia e mais ainda em comprovar que Hinata não era uma dama mesquinha como Mikoto, ela era simples mesmo sendo aparentemente de uma família nobre.

– Comunicarei Neji sobre isso, ele poderá me trazer aqui durante as tardes.

– Minha _maman _poderá ler para mim também. –o pequeno Uchiha comentou sorrindo.

**...**

Após o jantar, Sakura fez questão de colocar Daisuke para dormir. Era incrível como o menino a acolhera fazendo com que a mesma se sentisse mãe, mesmo que ele não tivesse nascido de si.

Na hora de se banhar, criadas a acompanharam esfregando suas costas e lavando seus longos cabelos, aquele era um dos costumes nobres que mais a incomodava, afinal por que chamar criados quando ela mesma podia se limpar? Enquanto se secava, Sasuke adentrou a sala de banho fazendo com que as duas mulheres se retirassem na mesma hora.

Sentia seu olhar negro sobre seu corpo e soube o que o mesmo pretendia, entretanto não podia ignorar o motivo de sua preocupação: ainda tinha de questioná-lo sobre suas palavras duvidosas.

– Sasuke. –chamou-lhe a atenção, já que o mesmo parecia distante mesmo lhe encarando daquela forma. Não obteve resposta alguma, ele caminhou até si, pegou sua mão e a conduziu para o quarto, depois sem nem dá-la tempo para pensar, colou seus nos dela, suas mãos a puxando para mais perto deixando um espaço praticamente nulo entre eles.

– Sasuke precisamos conversar. –disse-lhe quando recuperou o fôlego sentindo as carícias que continuavam em seu pescoço e colo.

– Apenas fique calada. –rebateu sussurrando de forma brusca, aparentemente não queria ser interrompido.

Ela deixou-se levar sentindo o calor que aqueles toques espalhavam por seu corpo. Sasuke jogou o tecido que cobria seu corpo longe, sem seguida com um empurrão sutil lançou-a sobre a cama. Pôde assistir enquanto o mesmo se despia, ficando apenas com a calça negra, para então avançar novamente sobre o corpo feminino, dessa vez dedicando-se aos seios medianos e redondos da rosada.

Ele então desceu e quando chegou á sua feminilidade, Sakura arrepiou-se por completo. Sua língua quente percorreu toda a sua extensão, repetiu mais algumas vezes, com mais vontade e mais intensidade fazendo-lhe ferver por dentro.

Abaixou um pouco as calças liberando sua excitação mal contida, separou as pernas da esposa se colocando entre elas, para só enfim penetrá-la num ritmo lento, porém firme. Sakura puxou-o para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que soltava gemidos de pura incitação, servindo de estímulo para que o Uchiha aumentasse cada vez mais a velocidade das estocadas e atingisse seu grande êxtase enquanto Sakura se contorcia por baixo de seu corpo.

Quando terminaram Sasuke ali ficou, estirado sobre o colchão com a mulher ao seu lado, com a cabeça recostada em seu peito e aos poucos as respirações iam voltando ao normal.

– Sasuke... –começou inspirando seu cheiro único e inesquecível. – Nós nunca falamos sobre o passado, eu queria que soubesse a minha versão dos fatos, você sabe... Aquela noite a oito anos. –pôde sentir sua respiração cortar e os músculos enrijecerem.

– Não tem de me explicar nada, eu sei o que vi. –havia desgosto em suas palavras.

– Sabe o que viu? –ergueu-se o encarando. – O que viu não significa nada, eu fui tão enganada quanto tu fostes. Aquela noite, Kiba bateu em minha porta pedindo ajuda, pois havia se ferido durante o trabalho. Eu não tinha intimidade alguma com ele, apenas o conhecia como a todos os outros camponeses do feudo. Então o deixei entrar e esse foi meu único erro, lembro-me de que ele tapou meu nariz e boca com um lenço, um cheiro forte me fez perder os sentidos e minhas vistas só clarearam novamente no momento em que tu entrastes no cômodo. Não imagino o porquê ele faria o que fez, ainda mais depois quando começou á provocá-lo, mas falo sério quando afirmo que não o traí. –contou-lhe forte e sincera.

– Não se passe por inocente agora. Aquela cena me assombrou por todo esse tempo e ainda assim, fui capaz de perdoá-la, de trazê-la para dentro de minha casa como esposa por isso não torne tudo ainda mais difícil do que é. –rebateu irritado, procurou suas vestes, recolocando-as rapidamente e saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

A rosada ficou perplexa. Sasuke dizia ter lhe perdoado, mas não era isso que seus olhos diziam, afinal as memórias ainda jaziam encrostadas em sua mente. O pior era ver o quanto o moreno estava ressentido e magoado por algo que a mesma não havia feito, algo pelo qual não poderia ser culpada e acusada injustamente. Isso e o fato de ver Sasuke tão ferido sem poder fazer nada para fazê-lo mudar de ideia era simplesmente insuportável. Mal podia crer no que havia acabado de acontecer.

**...**

Em uma pensão um tanto afastada ao centro da cidade, num dos quartos, a loira estava recostada sobre o homem de cabelos vermelhos. Ambos envolvidos apenas por lençóis enquanto seus longos fios platinados espalhavam-se pelo colchão.

– Quando vamos nos ver novamente? –ela perguntou preguiçosamente plantando um beijo em seu peito.

– Tenho uma viagem á negócios, uma semana é a data mais precisa para meu retorno. –respondeu serenamente.

– Aqui nesse mesmo lugar? –indagou sem jeito, porém era notável que Gaara era um nobre, tanto pelos tecidos que vestia quanto por sua forma de falar e um lugar como aquele era o último que um nobre escolheria para uma estadia, já que o mesmo lhe contara que não vivia dentro da cidade.

– Não gosta daqui? Ao menos o lugar é tranquilo, não muito confortável, porém aqui os riscos são menores. –acariciou seu rosto. – Seu _papa _ainda não sabe de nós e provavelmente perderia a confiança em ti se alguém da cidade nos visse e o relatasse. Apenas peço um tempo e então desfilarei contigo pelas ruas de Paris como se fosses a rainha. –argumentou gentilmente e Ino não disse mais nada apenas o cobriu de beijos carinhosos sabendo que naquele ponto ele tinha toda a razão, saiu para encontrá-lo à noite alegando que ia á uma reunião onde costureiras profissionais dariam dicas de confecção, o que realmente a interessava então não foi tão difícil convencer os pais.

**...**

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fazia desde que Sasuke saíra do quarto. Estava preocupada não só com o marido, mas também com a desconfiança que o mesmo tinha sobre si e mais ainda com uma questão que martelava duramente em sua cabeça: como faria para prová-lo a verdade, sua inocência? Não sabia que fim tinha levado Kiba, provavelmente fora castigado, morto ou quem sabe fugira a tempo... Talvez o único que esclareceria essa história fosse o Inuzuka.

Cansada de esperar, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas silenciosamente. A última coisa que queria era acordar Mikoto e ser vitima de seus questionamentos. Caminhou até a entrada e quando ia sair pela porta da frente sem se importar em estar vestida apenas por uma camisola clara e um hobby fino, ouviu um barulho no rumo da cozinha. Quando estava prestes á entrar no grande cômodo que estava escuro, pois as únicas velas próximas eram as do corredor, viu sua sombra surgir e seu coração pulou em seu peito.

Ele apoiava-se na parede e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos:

– Você... Por que fez aquilo comigo? –sua voz estava engasgada na garganta e seu corpo pendeu para frente, por sorte a rosada o apoiou.

– Estás bêbado Sasuke. –começou a caminhar com o peso dele sobre o seu. Com dificuldades subiram as escadas enquanto o Uchiha continuava disparando palavras como: "Eu te amava, amava e você me traiu!". Sakura continuou conduzindo-o, então o sentou sobre uma cadeira dentro do próprio quarto e desceu novamente as escadas para pedir á alguma criada que já tivesse começado sua rotina de trabalho para que providenciasse a água para preencher a tina.

Quando estava tudo pronto para o banho, dispensou á mulher que a ajudara e despira o marido para então banhá-lo. Ele havia se aquietado, parecia dormir mesmo estando coberto pela água morna e suspirava como um gato manhoso quando a mesma massageava seus fios negros.

Buscara lhe uma roupa confortável, enxugou seus músculos fortes, vestira-o e o deitara na cama por fim, Sasuke caiu no sono pesadamente. Ficou ali ainda sentada na poltrona diante dele, observando e ouvindo-o sussurrar um único nome várias vezes: "Sakura".

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

"_O amor é um barco sem fronteiras. Ele pode levá-la á terras maravilhosas e desconhecidas ou conduzi-la á um naufrágio"._

_ Capítulo 17._

Quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã estava novamente sozinha. Lembrava-se, no entanto de ter adormecido na poltrona e agora estava deitada aconchegadamente sobre a cama. O cheiro de Sasuke estava por toda parte, mas sabia que na verdade o Uchiha estaria ainda mais distante agora.

Trocou-se sem vontade alguma e desceu onde mais uma vez a sogra e o menino se encontravam:

– Bom dia _maman_! –Daisuke exclamou contente ao vê-la.

– Bom dia _mon chérie_. –mesmo que estivesse abalada, foi impossível não sorrir para ele. – Bom dia _madame. _–dirigiu-se mais séria.

– Humpf. Essas são roupas que se apresentem numa manhã como essa? Realmente me darás trabalho. –resmungou, porém dessa vez Sakura não sentiu o mesmo desprezo de sempre, parecia que havia até uma pitada de humor em sua voz.

– Vistes Sasuke hoje? –indagou-lhe ansiosa.

– Não, meu filho tinha um compromisso esta manhã.

Após o dejejum, os três se dirigiram á biblioteca onde Sakura continuou seu treino de postura por toda a manhã. Levara muitas broncas de Mikoto e não era por menos, afinal não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito, pois sua mente estava bagunçada demais.

Pararam mais cedo e um pouco antes do almoço, a Uchiha lhe mostrara os diferentes tipos de talheres e a função de cada um. Em seguida a forma elegante de segurá-los e a postura que deveria ter á mesa, ao menos nessa lição sua desenvoltura foi melhor e embora não tivesse recebido elogio algum da mulher, o simples fato de Mikoto ter ficado em silêncio significava que estava no caminho certo.

Daisuke acompanhava-as de perto, sempre animado e contente por estar não só ao lado da avó que tanto amava, quanto também de sua mãe. Era como se ausência do pai fosse preenchida mesmo que momentaneamente.

A tarde se aproximava cada vez mais e nem sinal de Sasuke. Quem aparecera por fim, fora Hinata cumprindo suas palavras do dia anterior:

– Boa tarde _mademoiselle _Hinata, permita-me que lhe ajude. –ofereceu-se pegando metade da grande pilha de livros que a morena carregava.

– Boa tarde á todos. –cumprimentou levemente ofegante.

Foram á biblioteca com Daisuke seguindo-as atentamente. Lá a Hyuga começara seus ensinamentos e Sakura fez o máximo que pôde para se concentrar unicamente naquilo e assim foi, até se esquecera das questões que a atormentavam. Hinata mostrou-lhe todos os símbolos que significavam cada uma das letras existentes. Distinguiu o grupo de vogais como as mais importantes e presentes em todas as palavras e fez com que a rosada decorasse e aprendesse a escrever todo o alfabeto.

– Com a prática você vai guardando-as em sua memória e aprendendo a distingui-las ao ver uma página escrita, por exemplo. Receio que meu irmão já virá me buscar, então continuamos amanhã. –disse-lhe docemente.

– Entendido. Agradeço-a de coração Hinata. Explicas tão bem, com paciência e gentileza impressionantes.

– Tia Hinata também é muito bonita. –o garoto aproveitou para elogiar.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu sem jeito.

– É verdade Daisuke. Hinata deve ter muitos galãs da sociedade interessados. –acrescentou.

– As coisas não são bem assim... Na verdade não conheço muitos rapazes, meu _papa _me prometeu á alguém quando nasci, disse que assim que completar meu décimo oitavo aniversário devemos celebrar a cerimônia de noivado. –contou e seu semblante sempre tão sereno ganhou um ar de tristeza.

– Não conhece seu noivo? –indagou surpresa, sabia que esse costume existia principalmente entre a nobreza.

– Não, sua família é de uma província um pouco distante de Paris.

– Isso é terrível Hinata, digo... Desejo-lhe boa sorte, claro. Porém acredito que deverias ter o direito de escolha.

– _Monsieur _Hyuga está esperando a _mademoiselle _lá fora. –disse uma criada á porta.

– Nos vemos amanhã Sakura. _Au revouir _Daisuke. –despediu-se cabisbaixa, aquele assunto sempre a deixava deprimida.

**...**

O marido ainda estava sumido e Sakura continuava inquieta, decidiu então ir até a vila e encontrar os amigos, uma boa conversa com Sarutobi lhe faria muito bem naquele momento.

– Posso ir contigo _maman_? –indagou Daisuke esperançoso.

– Ouvi sua avó dizer que ia lhe levar a cidade para encomendar um novo traje de festa para você. –respondeu-lhe e o menino não disse mais nada, embora tenha fechado a cara –"realmente és filho de teu pai" - pensou.

Como Mikoto ocuparia o coche, Sakura pediu que um criado lhe levasse de carroça mesmo, afinal sempre usou aquele meio para se locomover. Suspirou e permitiu-se sentir aquela sensação de nostalgia e conforto ao chegar á aldeia.

Cumprimentou os conhecidos e foi diretamente na sua antiga casa. Bateu levemente no batente da porta que estava aberta e os pares de olhos se iluminaram ao vê-la, suas amigas mais próximas estavam todas ali como se soubessem de sua visita.

– Sakura! Por acaso já se cansou da vida de _madame_? –indagou Ino com seu jeito escandaloso.

– Não Ino, na verdade ser uma _madame_ é péssimo. Mikoto está me ensinando àquelas frescuras todas. –rebateu sincera.

– Ao menos deve estar feliz por estar com Sasuke, estar apaixonada é mesmo incrível! –exclamou a loira animada.

– Ino está assim desde que conheceu um ruivo fogoso em seu casamento, não aguento mais ouvi-la falar dele. –Tenten resmungou.

– Não tenho culpa se não sabe amar. Até a Saya parece ter encontrado seu príncipe encantado.

– São tantas novidades que parece que não nos vemos há anos. Naruto já sabe disto mocinha? –a rosada perguntou sorrindo.

– Não sabe o que está dizendo. –retrucou sem graça. – Não existe príncipe algum em minha vida, pois é simplesmente impossível que seja. –tentou disfarçar, mas a rosada a conhecia e sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em sua fala.

– Meninas. –Hiruzen apareceu se apoiando sobre seu velho cajado. – Pequena flor...

– Certo _monsieur _Sarutobi tem estado meio deprimido com sua ausência Sakura. –Tenten confessou enquanto a mulher de cabelos róseos caminhou até o velho e lhe beijou a mão.

– Pare de dizer besteiras Mitsashi. –disse ranzinza, embora estivesse de fato sentindo a falta da rosada.

– O que acha de irmos lá fora, desfrutar da luz do sol e do ar fresco? –convidou-o gentilmente.

– Tudo bem, essas três só me mantém fechado dentro dessa casa o dia todo. –continuou com seus resmungos deixando-as indignadas para trás.

Caminhavam pela grama verde e entre as casinhas simples, porém simpáticas que havia ali. Como sempre, Hiruzen pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando a questionou:

– E seu casamento Pequena? O Uchiha tem cumprido suas palavras e sendo um bom marido?

– Sim... Digo, ás vezes estamos bem, então de repente é como se uma nuvem negra pairasse sobre nós, uma sombra do passado entende?

– Deveria estar ciente disso Pequena. O fato de o Uchiha ter mostrado que a amava e a queria de volta não significa que tinha esquecido tudo. Sei que és inocente, mas coloque-se no lugar dele. Perdoaria com o tempo mesmo o que seus olhos sofreram ao assistir?

Ficou em silêncio, sabia que tinha razão. Mas o que podia fazer? Sasuke não colocara crédito algum em suas palavras e não seria com mais argumentos verdadeiros, porém não concretos que iria convencê-lo.

– Não tiro a razão de Sasuke, mas não sei o que fazer para lhe mostrar a verdade. –confessou perdida.

– Vovô Sarutobi! -Naruto gritou ao seu lado sem que a rosada percebesse ao menos de onde ele tinha vindo. – Sakura. –foi mais firme e pôde notar que as coisas ainda não estavam restauradas entre os dois.

– Naruto, é bom vê-lo.

– Irei voltar, Tenten me prometeu um cordeiro assado e tenho de cobrá-la. –o velho disse e quando a garota ofereceu-se para ajuda-lo, o mesmo fez um gesto para que se afastasse, compreendeu então que sua intenção era que os dois amigos conversassem á sós.

Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Naruto a avaliou de cima á baixo, provavelmente reparando as peças elegantes que usava agora, sem deixar de criticar por fim:

– Parece que já virou uma nobre, é incrível o que as riquezas de um marido são capazes de fazer não?

– Naruto! –advertiu-o pelo tom de suas palavras. – Me conheces muito bem para saber que não me deixo levar por essas coisas tão levianas. –fez uma pausa e voltou á dizer mais controlada: – Meu amigo querido não vim aqui para discutir contigo. Só Deus sabe o quanto sinto falta das nossas conversas e brincadeiras, me chateia muito ver-lhe com esse azedume todo.

– Tem razão, de que me adianta tratá-la assim agora não é mesmo? Já fez a burrice e não há mais volta. –concordou rindo. – Sinto sua falta também. –pela primeira vez naquela conversa, Sakura sentiu a sinceridade do amigo.

– Independente de minha escolha, cabe á eu mesma arcar com as consequências. –sorriu-lhe. – Espero que não esteja chateado comigo ainda, sou uma dama casada agora, porém sempre haverá um espaço para ti em meu coração.

– Um espaço? Mas não pode ser qualquer um, tem de ser bem grande, você sabe... Gosto de ficar á vontade. –comentou de volta e Sakura sentiu que tinha seu amigo de volta.

– Claro! Um espaço enorme para um folgado.

– Folgado eu?! Como se atreve _madame _Haruno, ou melhor, Uchiha? –pronunciou o novo sobrenome com apatia. – Acho que merece uma lição. –aproximou-se sorrateiro com um olhar de quem aprontaria e antes que a rosada pudesse correr, ele atacou-a fazendo-lhe cócegas em sua barriga sobre o corpete do vestido. Não pôde conter as gargalhadas e só não foi ao chão, pois o loiro a segurou firmemente sem cessar a brincadeira.

– Sakura. –sua voz cortante se fez presente e quando olharam para frente, viram o moreno com seu olhar sério e postura inabalável.

– Sasuke... Como soube que estaria aqui? –indagou saindo dos braços de Naruto.

– Eu imaginei. –respondeu brevemente. – Acho que já é hora de voltar. –afirmou.

– Tenho de me despedir das meninas e de Hiruzen-

– A hora de voltar é agora. Dispensei o criado que lhe trouxera, voltará á cavalo comigo. –não estava disposto á discussões.

– Ela quer se despedir, não ouviu? –Naruto tomou a frente.

– Pensei que estivesse falando com minha esposa. –retrucou sem se abalar.

– Tudo bem Naruto, Sasuke vamos embora. –estava apreensiva, sabia que o Uzumaki não recuava quando tinha de defender alguém.

– Do que lhe adianta ser um senhor feudal, um nobre, se por dentro és tão miserável quanto um lacaio?

– Humpf. O que sou ou deixo de ser não lhe convém e não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber o que pensa sobre mim. –a indiferença do Uchiha estava tirando a paciência de Naruto, por outro lado seu atrevimento também importunava Sasuke.

– Realmente sinto muito pela Sakura, se casou com alguém que nem homem o bastante para ela pode ser. –provocou e aquela foi a gota d'água, Sasuke estava parado ouvindo-o e no momento seguinte estava segurando o loiro pelo colarinho da camisa com uma das mãos enquanto deferia um soco em sua face com o outro punho.

– Sasuke pare já com isso! –Sakura gritou tentando segurá-lo.

Naruto retrocedeu com o golpe de surpresa, então foi a sua vez. Irado atacou-o com uma joelhada na altura do estômago. Ia dar-lhe um soco de volta, mas o moreno conseguiu detê-lo e a briga só não progrediu, pois logo alguns aldeões chegaram para apartar a briga.

Ino e Saya também vieram colocando-se ao lado de Naruto que insistia em tentar atacar o outro que também era segurado pelos homens.

– Já chega! Vamos embora. –a Uchiha exclamou forçando-o a olhar para si. – Por favor. –pediu por ultimo. –Sinto muito. –falou em voz alta para todos ali, mas principalmente para seu amigo loiro. Tomou o marido pela mão afastando-os.

– O que foi isso Naruto? –Ino perguntou curiosa.

– Ele é um infeliz!

– Ei acalme-se, se Sakura está com ele é porque o ama e não é deformando sua face que tu irás mudar esse fato. Agora venha tratar desse olho antes que fique muito inchado. –Saya manifestou-se.

**...**

Desceu-a de seu cavalo negro pela cintura. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra e Sakura não tinha uma boa impressão daquele silêncio todo, pois sabia que ele estava se segurando ao máximo por dentro.

Entraram lado a lado. Mikoto estava sentada sobre a poltrona lendo um livro enquanto Daisuke estava no chão brincando com delicados bonequinhos de porcelana. Ao vê-los, levantou-se e correu até eles:

– _Maman_!

Ia abraçá-lo, porém não teve tempo. Sentiu-se sendo puxada por um aperto em seu braço, Sasuke estava a levando até o quarto, onde a lançou abruptamente fechando a porta com força logo em seguida. Tentou não se abalar com o barulho quanto menos por sua expressão irada, mas no momento seguinte era tarde demais.

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Quando ama, vive-se. O problema é quando se vive para amar"._

_Capítulo 18._

Seu corpo estava colado à parede, sua cabeça dolorida pelo impacto da pancada enquanto Sasuke apertava seu pescoço e a segurava á milímetros de si.

– Agora me diga como posso confiar em ti? –a voz dele parecia um rosnado.

– Naruto é meu melhor amigo... Estávamos apenas brincando. –conseguiu dizer com dificuldades, já que o aperto continuava firme sobre sua garganta.

– Eu disse que deveria ter minha permissão caso saísse, se saiu escondida é porque tinhas alguma intenção errada. –acusou-a.

Depois de muito tentar, conseguiu soltar-se e inspirou fundo antes de rebater:

– Escute o que está dizendo Sasuke! Acaba de me acusar por ter saído de casa, é isso mesmo? Isso está bem além do limite dos ciúmes.

– Ciúmes? Não _mon amour, _definitivamente não tenho ciúmes e sim desconfiança. –pegou-a novamente, dessa vez pelos pulsos.

– Pois não há motivo para desconfiar. Está comigo apenas por egoísmo, por um capricho totalmente seu! –as lágrimas ameaçavam escapar e a nó na garganta doía, mas ela decidira que não dar-lhe aquele luxo.

– Não, não é verdade... Não menti quando disse que a queria do meu lado novamente, eu a amo. –confessou baixando seu tom de voz.

– Então precisa rever seus conceitos sobre amor, pois se me amasse assim como diz não desconfiaria de mim. –dessa vez o próprio Sasuke a liberou, não tinha dúvidas de que o moreno havia visto sua mágoa nitidamente.

Ele caminhou em circulo pelo quarto, passou a mão sobre os cabelos que ficaram mais bagunçados do que já estavam, então se dirigiu novamente á ela já mais manso:

– Não quero vê-la assim. –acariciou seu rosto. – Entretanto peço-lhe que respeite minhas ordens.

– Muito bem Sasuke, farei as coisas ao seu modo. Mas saiba que é apenas para que tu mesmo vejas que o problema nesse casamento não sou eu e sim você mesmo. –concordou séria. – Agora se me permite, preciso de um banho. –esquivou-se de seu toque.

No jantar, a família Uchiha estava toda á mesa. Sakura comia em silêncio e executava com precisão os modos que Mikoto havia a ensinado mais cedo. Fora isso, estava tudo como sempre, formal e silencioso.

– _Papa_, pode me por na cama hoje? –Daisuke fez a pergunta que mais repetira a vida toda.

– Já cansei de dizer que não tenho tempo para essas suas besteiras. –respondeu com aspereza, sem se importar com os olhos do menino que se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo momento.

Instante depois, Daisuke não estava mais ali. Havia corrido, provavelmente até seu quarto. Sakura estava chocada com a frieza do marido, até Mikoto parecia atordoada, mas a rosada foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

– Como pôde falar assim com seu filho Sasuke?! Tudo o que ele queria era pelo menos um pouco da sua atenção, do seu carinho e é assim que o trata? –estava indignada, ofegante. Levantou-se e foi em direção ás escadas, não sem antes ouvi-lo por último:

– Não interfira em minha relação com meu filho. –ouviu os passos, soube que a mesma havia preferido ignorá-lo. – O que foi?

– Nada. –respondeu ficando de pé. – É que pela primeira vez eu e sua esposa concordamos em algo. –se retirou também deixando Sasuke sozinho naquela ampla e silenciosa sala de jantar.

– Daisuke, olhe para mim. –pediu gentilmente. – Não fique assim, seu pai teve um dia difícil, não é sua culpa. –achou melhor dizer aquilo ao invés de falar tudo o que se passava em sua mente á respeito de Sasuke, seriam ofensas muito pesadas para o garoto ouvir.

– Ele não gosta de mim, nunca gostou. –lamentou-se e Sakura não resistiu, puxou-o para os seus braços, aninhando-o calorosamente.

– Não, não pense assim pequeno... Ele o ama sim e sabe do que mais? Eu te amo também e estou aqui não é? Venha, vamos dormir. –garantiu-lhe retirando os sapatos do menino, para em seguida tirar os próprios.

Ficaram lá abraçados, a rosada cantarolava sutilmente para ele. Dormiria ali aquela noite, a última coisa que queria agora era partilhar da mesma cama que Sasuke e agora podia sentir todo o conforto e carinho de seu **filho**.

**...**

"_Ele estava contente. De repente era como se tivesse encolhido, pois seu raio de visão estava limitado e só conseguia enxergar as pernas das pessoas, afinal todos ali eram maiores que si. Não se lembrava de onde estava, aquele lugar não lhe tinha nada de familiar, era tudo tão belo, bem elaborado e rico que Naruto nem soube dizer ao que comparar. Percebeu então que estava correndo, era como se suas pernas tivessem vontade própria e quando deu por si, estava em um grande quarto. Dentro dele, haviam duas pessoas, conseguia ver suas silhuetas, mas não seus rostos que lhe pareciam borrados. Se aproximou aos poucos e um deles, o homem, pegou-o nos braços para que pudesse vê-la. No colo da mulher de cabelos vermelhos havia um bebê e ele se lembrava muito bem dela: era sua irmã Saya. Então sentiu seu coração disparar e por mais que ainda não pudesse definir suas faces, soube que estava diante de seus pais, os verdadeiros."_

Quando reabriu os olhos estava com a respiração acelerada e Saya, agora já crescida, estava ao seu lado preocupada.

– O que houve irmão? Estava tão agitado e por último choravas sem parar.

– Eu vi Saya, eu os vi. –respondeu enquanto lutava para não deixar nenhum detalhe de seu sonho lhe escapar da mente.

– Quem você viu? –cobrou ansiosa.

– Nossos pais. Eu os vi e também havia você, me lembrei do dia de seu nascimento.

– Isso não é possível, tu eras apenas um garoto de três anos de idade.

– Mas eu vi, nitidamente. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Não fui capaz de ver seus rostos, uns borrões me impediam. Porém vi o lugar em que estávamos Saya, era grande e bem ornado como um castelo.

– Isso é ainda mais improvável. Kurenai sempre nos disse que foi procurada por um casal humilde que não tinha condições de criar seus filhos pequenos. –argumentou. – Ás vezes os sonhos nos dão aquilo que queremos, porém não podemos ter. Foi um lindo sonho apesar de tudo. –beijou-lhe a testa dando-o apoio.

Naruto sabia que a irmã tinha razão, não havia lógica alguma em seu sonho, entretanto foi tão real e vivo que só ele poderia saber. Havia sentido o amor que cercava aquela família e não podia ignorar esse importante fato.

Foram tomar o dejejum na companhia de Tenten e Hiruzen. O velho não demorou questioná-lo:

– Soube que você e o marido de Sakura saíram aos murros ontem. Sei que não partirias para a violência sem uma boa razão, o que houve?

– Nada, só... O modo como o Uchiha falava, parecia que era dono de Sakura e não pude admiti-lo vovô.

– Entendo. Não lhe trio a razão menino Uzumaki, porém esse é um problema que nem tu ou eu posso resolver por ela.

– Tudo bem, mas estou preocupado com Sakura. Sasuke é um sujeitinho arrogante, não acredito naquele controle todo que demonstra ter, tenho medo de que tenha feito mal á ela depois que voltaram para casa. –confessou.

– Irei à cidade hoje entregar algumas frutas, por que não vem comigo e constata se Sakura está bem? –sugeriu Tenten.

– Tenten! –Saya a advertiu.

– O quê? Sei que ele está preocupado, é bom que veja com os próprios olhos. –disse normalmente.

– A formiga de coques está certa, eu vou. –confirmou o loiro sem seu bom humor habitual.

– Apenas não interfira dessa vez. –aconselhou Sarutobi.

**...**

Sasuke não dera as caras a manhã toda e Sakura agradeceu internamente por isso, assim que teve um tempo á sós com Mikoto, não pôde deixar de questioná-la:

– _Madame_ Mikoto. Posso lhe perguntar algo?

– Já estás perguntando. –respondeu séria, parece que tinha voltado á seu azedume habitual.

– O que aconteceu ontem entre Daisuke e Sasuke... É comum? Digo, meu marido sempre trata o filho assim ou estava descontando seu mau humor apenas dessa vez? –a morena a avaliou por um tempo, havia passado em frente ao quarto do neto na noite anterior, ouvira a voz doce da mulher cantando para seu neto, de certa forma, soube que Daisuke não precisaria de si dessa vez e não sabia até que ponto isso era bom.

– Espero que não esteja duvidando do amor paterno de Sasuke, ele apenas não tem paciência, não entende bem o que é ser pai. Nesse ponto não puxou em nada meu Fugaku. –admitiu e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da Uchiha ao se lembrar de seu falecido marido.

Quando Hinata e Neji chegaram, Sakura estava tão desanimada quanto antes. Daisuke havia melhorado, porém ainda estava estranho, sentido pela noite anterior e vê-lo daquela forma, era para si uma tortura.

– Vejo que não está bem, não precisamos ter aulas hoje. Se quiser, posso voltar amanhã. –a morena disse-lhe amigavelmente.

– Não precisa Hinata, fique aqui. Você é uma boa amiga. –sorriu-lhe um pouco.

– Como assim não posso entrar?! Sakura! –uma voz masculina que a rosada conhecia muito bem, berrou do lado de fora do feudo.

– Oh não, é Naruto. –só por via das dúvidas agora tinha de se afastar o máximo possível do loiro, dar um tempo até que as coisas se acalmassem entre ela e Sasuke. – Meu marido não pode saber que ele esteve aqui, quanto menos posso vê-lo agora. Faça-me um favor Hinata. Vá lá fora e o diga que não estou muito disposta hoje, sim? –pediu-lhe.

– Tudo bem. –concordou incerta. "Naruto" –era o nome do rapaz que conhecera durante o casamento de Sakura, o rapaz que aparecera em todos os seus sonhos desde então, tremeu só de imaginar reencontrá-lo.

Ao chegar ao exterior da casa mal acreditou no que vira, o tal amigo de Sakura era justamente quem ela queria encontrar. Naruto estava bem diante de si, sua roupa desgastada mostrando a sua origem camponesa. Junto dele, estava a morena de coques que havia discutido com seu primo naquela mesma noite.

– Hinata! –o loiro abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-la, teve medo de que o mesmo não a reconhecesse e alegrou-se em saber que o contrário aconteceu.

– Naruto e...

– Meu nome é Tenten. –respondeu simpática.

– Pensei que não a veria nunca mais, sabe como é... Nossos universos diferentes, mas pelo que vejo é amiga próxima da família Uchiha.

– Sim, na verdade estou me encarregando de ensinar Sakura á escrever. É bom vê-lo novamente. –agora era oficial, seu rosto devia estar rubro.

– Hum... Esse cheiro que estou sentindo, me parece que estou diante de uma atração mútua. –Tenten interrompeu-os.

– Nunca senti esse cheiro que está dizendo. –manifestou-se ingênuo.

– Acorda seu tolo! Estou me referindo á ti e essa donzela, está óbvio que tem algo entre os dois, está pintado na face de ambos. –exaltou-se impaciente.

– Não seja lerda, nossas faces estão limpas não vê? Ei, se bem que Hinata está bem vermelha, por acaso estás passando mal? –voltou-se preocupado ainda sem entender o que Tenten insinuava.

– E-estou bem. –respondeu ainda mais nervosa, perguntava-se como Naruto poderia ser tão lento de raciocínio ou se estava apenas disfarçando, pois aquela ideia da morena de coques o aborrecia.

– De qualquer forma, estou aqui para ver Sakura. Pode chamá-la, por favor?

– Sakura está se sentindo indisposta hoje. Aliás, nem para meus ensinamentos esteve animada.

– Viu Tenten? Não disse que tinha motivos para me preocupar? Hina preciso vê-la, pode ser caso de vida ou morte.

– Sinto muito, mas infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer. –desculpou-se sem jeito.

– Tenho de vê-la, Sakura! –gritou.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? De novo esse inconveniente está a importunando Hinata? –o homem de cabelos cumpridos surgiu atrás dela.

– Não estou fazendo nada disso, só quero ver minha amiga Sakura. –deixou bem claro.

– Ora se não é o rapaz com cabelo de meretriz, tem faturado muito nesses últimos dias? –Tenten mostrou-se provocativa.

– Até você está aqui garota?! Não ouse fazer essas suas gracinhas novamente, não me conheces! –se antes Neji já estava alterado, agora estava terrivelmente irado.

– Ou o quê? –indagou-lhe.

– Não me desafie. –alertou-a.

– Pare Neji, por favor. –a prima suplicou-lhe.

– Ten, vamos embora. Não quero ter que bater em outro nobre metido. –sussurrou á morena pegando-a pelo braço, tratando de afastá-los dali o quanto antes. – Agradeço sua atenção e boa educação Hinata, até mais. –piscou-lhe ignorando a careta do rapaz.

– _Ao revouir _Naruto. –despediu-se em voz baixa recebendo um olhar de reprovação do primo, apesar de tudo não podia ignorar as batidas fortes de seu coração.

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

"_A verdade é a única coisa que pode libertar e condenar alguém ao mesmo tempo"._

_ Capítulo 19._

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava absorta á confusão. Ela e Daisuke corriam pelo jardim dos fundos, finalmente havia conseguido convencer o garoto á interagir consigo e não estranhou tanto quando o menino revelou que nunca havia brincado de esconder antes, afinal Mikoto deveria fazer com o neto o mesmo que fizera aos filhos, ou seja, impedir que brincasse com outras crianças e como Daisuke era filho único...

– Achei você! –exclamou o menino assim que a encontrou atrás da árvore que usavam como pique.

– Não acredito que me encontrastes, pois bem agora corra antes que eu o alcance! –falou de volta começando a persegui-lo.

As vestes lhe atrapalhavam e Daisuke era extremamente veloz. Infelizmente, não pôde alcançá-lo quando o pior aconteceu e ele não conseguiu parar á tempo: tropeçou em uma pedra e foi ao chão.

– Daisuke! –chamou o alcançando.

As lágrimas já escorriam dos seus olhinhos negros. Por sorte, as botas haviam protegido seus pés e tudo o que lhe restou foram alguns arranhões nos braços e mãos. Coisas simples, mas que para um garoto que provavelmente nunca havia levado uma queda, era muito.

– Está ardendo. –resmungou.

– Não se preocupe, vai passar. Sabe por que os machucados doem? –perguntou-lhe enquanto soprava levemente os ferimentos.

Daisuke balançou a cabeça sutilmente e ela continuou:

– Para te lembrar de ter mais cuidado da próxima vez, caso contrário continuará caindo e as dores voltarão. Agora pare de chorar, seu _papa _não choraria por esses pequenos machucados.

– Tens razão _maman_! Não posso chorar, tenho de ser igual ao meu _papa_. _Merci_. –pronto, foi só falar de Sasuke e o menino parou de chorar na mesma hora. Não importava o quanto lhe tratasse mal, Sasuke sempre seria seu pai, seu herói e homem em quem se espelhar. –_Papa_! –gritou.

Quando se separaram, viu que o marido estava ali diante deles.

– Há quando tempo estás aí? –indagou-lhe.

– Tempo o suficiente. –ele agachou ficando á altura do menino e avaliou suas pequenas mãos esfoladas. – Sakura tem razão Daisuke, não se deve chorar por tão pouco.

– Não estou chorando mais _papa_.

– Humpf, assim que deve ser. –afagou lhe o cabelo ficando de pé.

Eles entraram e enquanto o Uchiha ouvia o desabafo frustrado de Neji e descobria que o loiro folgado estivera ali, ficou desinquieto. Entretanto Hinata percebeu a situação e logo lhes contou que Sakura havia pedido que dissesse ao loiro que não o receberia, aquilo o acalmou.

Após limpar as feridas de Daisuke, Sakura sentiu-se puxada pelo marido que a levou para um canto isolado, onde estiveram á sós:

– Quero pedir-lhe _pardon_ por ontem. Cumpra com suas palavras e poderei ser o homem que sonhas que eu seja.

– Já havia lhe garantido que as cumpriria e espero que de fato, faça sua parte. De início, seria muito bom que falasse com Daisuke, seu filho também merece o seu perdão.

– Tudo bem. –concordou impedindo que a mulher lhe virasse as costas e plantando um beijo breve em seus lábios.

**...**

– Ei Saya, onde está indo? –Ino indagou ao ver a loira que logo de manhã, se encaminhava para a cidade.

– Para a capital, vou á igreja. –respondeu parecendo distraída.

– Então irei junto, preciso entregar essa cesta de flores para a velha Suzuka. –disse-lhe sorrindo.

No caminho conversaram sobre os últimos acontecimentos na aldeia e por fim, a Yamanaka não pôde deixar de tocar no assunto:

– Não vejo a hora de reencontrar Gaara, mais alguns dias e matarei minhas saudades. –seu ânimo era bem visível.

– E até quando ficarão nesses encontros não oficiais? –a outra lhe perguntou séria.

– Saya não seja tão cética! Gaara faz muitas viagens, ele quer se firmar, comprar uma boa casa em um dos bairros burgueses e só então nos casaremos.

– Enquanto isso ficará desfrutando de uma lua de mel antecipada? –alterou-se, em seguida pensou melhor e voltou atrás. – _Pardon_, nada disso me diz respeito.

– Isso é verdade, mas tudo bem... Você precisa sair de baixo das asas de seu irmão, não há ninguém na aldeia que lhe interesse?

– Não Ino. –disse sincera, porém abatida.

A conversa teve fim e logo chegaram ao templo. Ino ajoelhou-se atrás de um dos bancos de madeira assim como Saya, porém a mesma buscava com seus olhos azuis algo, ou melhor, alguém que não encontrou. Assim que terminaram as orações e iam deixar o local, uma voz chamou suas atenções:

– Saya. –quando as moças se viraram, deram de cara com o jovem monge em seu doce sorriso.

– Itachi. –a Uzumaki tomou uma de suas mãos para que o mesmo lhe desse a benção, em seguida foi imitada por Ino.

– Vou entregar as flores á dona Suzuka. Nos encontramos mais tarde Saya, com licença. –despediu-se de ambos. Pelo sorriso que a outra abrira ao ver o monge, Ino soube que deveria deixá-los á sós.

– Que bom que viestes, não nos vemos desde o casamento de Sasuke.

– Ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo graças aos preparativos para o inverno, mas oro sempre.

– Estás certa, não é apenas na igreja que devemos exercer nossa fé. Digo que foi bom encontrá-la aqui, pois tenho um convite a lhe fazer. –anunciou.

– E do que se trata? –indagou curiosa.

– Precisamos de um músico para compor nossos sermões, o orgão está abandonado há algum tempo. Lembrei-me então de sua pequena demonstração no casamento. Entenderei se não tiver tempo, mas se interessa?

– Seria muito bom, digo não tenho um instrumento como esse em casa, então seria bom voltar á praticar e ainda ajudá-los nos sermões. –respondeu rapidamente.

– Isso é ótimo Saya, _merci_. –agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso nos lábios.

A Uzumaki não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo em seu sorriso, foi como se um calor acalentasse seu coração. Por outro lado, sua razão a fazia se sentir suja como uma pecadora, pois no fundo sabia o que aquelas sensações queriam dizer.

**...**

Suzuka era uma dona de uma barraquinha de frutas. A loira parou para lhe entregar a cesta de flores e aguardava o seu pagamento quando uma jovem donzela aproximou-se com uma menininha nos braços:

– Bom dia Suzuka. –cumprimentou educada, ela parecia jovem de mais para ser mãe.

– Ora se não é _madame_ Sabaku No. –ao ouvir aquele nome, Ino atentou-se á conversa. – E como vai a pequena Kisumi? –a velha questionou referindo-a á criança que se encolhia vergonhosamente no colo da mãe. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes-água límpidos como um oceano.

– Ela tem estado melhor. –disse aliviada.

– Quando seu marido voltará?

– Daqui á poucos dias, gostaria que Gaara viajasse menos. Ele mal passa o tempo conosco. –naquele momento Ino arregalou os olhos. Gaara no Sabaku? Os olhos da menina e o fato de o marido estar sempre viajando, não era coincidência alguma, o homem que lhe jurava amor era casado e pai de família!

Suas pernas tremiam e não saberia dizer se era de raiva ou decepção, provavelmente os dois. Aquele cretino havia a iludido com promessas vazias enquanto tinha uma família que lhe aguardava em casa, que tipo de canalha faria isso? Com certeza não um cavaleiro de verdade, visto que todo aquele seu galanteio provavelmente era mais uma farsa para conquistá-la e havia dado certo, pois caíra como uma pata nos encantos dele.

– Estás passando mal moça? –só então notou que tanto á mulher quanto a filha e a senhora lhe observavam preocupadas, devia estar pálida como um papel.

– E-Estou sim. –disse com dificuldades.

– Aqui está seu dinheiro, cuide-se menina. –Suzuka desejou-lhe antes de a mesma pegar o dinheiro e sair em disparada dali.

Não via nada á sua frente, pois as lágrimas não permitiam. Sua vontade era sumir, ir para bem distante e nunca mais lembrar-se de que um dia, havia sequer conhecido algum ruivo belo e charmoso como Gaara.

– Ei, Ino! –sentiu alguém lhe puxando o braço e deu de cara com Saya, a mesma lhe observava cobrando uma justificativa para sua situação. A loira deixou-se cair nos braços da mais nova e entre soluços, foi capaz de contar:

– Ele é casado Saya, tem esposa e uma linda filha!

Quando voltou ao feudo, Ino estava nitidamente indignada, tanto que ao vê-la Tenten e Naruto não a deixaram em paz até saber a causa de seu choro e nervosismo. Contou então aos seus amigos de infância o que havia descoberto sobre o homem que julgara ser perfeito:

– Ótimo, mais um para eu deformar a face. –o Uzumaki disse, apesar de apenas Saya ser sua irmã, sempre teve uma proteção fraternal com as demais, já que sempre estavam juntos em brincadeiras ou tarefas do dia a dia.

– Não disse á vocês que homens não prestam? Ei, não me olhe com essas expressões Uzumaki, tu mesmo também está incluso nessa verdade. –Tenten rebateu perante o olhar torto do loiro.

– Vocês dois podem parar uma vez e respeitar Ino? –Saya advertiu.

– Tudo bem Saya, não sofrerei mais e sabe por quê? Vou me encontrar com aquele mentiroso e ele irá pagar caro pelo que me fez, ah se vai! –prometeu com os olhos soltando faíscas, quando se tratava da Yamanaka, os amigos não duvidavam de nada.

**...**

Estava no quarto junto de Sasuke. A tensão entre os dois não havia desaparecido por completo. Sakura apenas se dirigia á ele de forma quase formal, até certo ponto fria e sabia que aquilo estava afetando o Uchiha, afinal estava sendo praticamente ignorado pela mulher que dizia amar.

Entretanto, não se conteve e teve de perguntá-lo sobre algo que não lhe saia da mente:

– Por que odeia Daisuke? –foi direta e pela primeira vez desde que se viram á sós entre quatro paredes, o olhou nos olhos.

– Eu não o odeio. –respondeu na mesma hora.

– Pois não é o que parece. Perdoe-me se isso te traz lembranças tristes, mas pelo que me recordo do passado, Fugaku sempre foi um pai excepcional para seus filhos e tu não és nem mesmo metade desse homem para o seu. –justificou sincera e pôde ver o marido hesitar em silêncio, provavelmente estava recordando de seu falecido pai.

– Como disse antes, não o odeio. Apenas... Quando Daisuke nasceu eu não estava preparado, obviamente sabia o que estava fazendo quando me deitei com Lyn, mas era apenas pela falação de minha mãe sobre dar continuidade á linhagem Uchiha, ter herdeiros. Só depois dos nove meses me dei conta de que ele não era o fruto de um amor, como meu pai sempre dissera sobre mim e Itachi. E depois da morte de Lyn, eu simplesmente não pude suprir o amor paterno e materno, do qual Daisuke sempre precisou. –Sasuke estava mesmo desabafando, não concordava com sua visão das coisas, entretanto sentiu que estava sendo sincero e aquele ponto era algo que nem o próprio conseguiria explicar direito.

Pensou em contar-lhe sobre o filho que perdera, o filho **deles**. Será que Sasuke amaria essa criança como nunca fora capaz de amar Daisuke? Era algo que não saberia, preferiu ficar calada. A última coisa que desejava era que ele desconfiasse que alguma vez, a própria gestara o filho de outro homem.

– Só sei o que é ter um _papa_ por Hiruzen, mas antes disso nunca tive algo do tipo e sabes muito bem disso. Sei melhor do que ninguém a falta que essas presenças fazem á uma criança e lhe garanto, que não gostaria de saber como é, então poupe Daisuke disso, pois querendo ou não, independentemente se amava sua primeira esposa... Ele é seu filho.

**...**

Ainda era noite quando o casal desceu do coche. Lá estavam eles em seu mais novo lar: o velho casarão tinha um ar abandonado de fato, porém era melhor do que qualquer outra moradia que tiveram nos últimos anos e se estavam mesmo dispostos á recomeçar, tinham de começar por baixo novamente, não é mesmo? Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno estavam de fato decididos. Abririam uma barraca de trocas numa das ruas comerciais de Paris e viveriam modestamente.

– Não é como a mansão que tivemos há alguns anos, mas é algo não? –o homem de cabelos num tom próximo á um roxo desbotado indagou quando entraram carregando o baú com os poucos pertences que lhes restaram.

– Sinceramente não é com o luxo que estou me preocupando _mon amour_. –a mulher tinha curtos cabelos dourados e olhos de um verde intenso.

– Sei que fizemos coisas erradas no passado, mas temos de recomeçar agora _mon chérie_. O que fizemos àquele casal de crianças ainda a atormenta, não é mesmo? –segurou-a em seus braços.

– Nunca me perdoarei pelo que pode ter acontecido aquelas crianças, nossa ambição não podia ter nos levado tão longe. –continuava com o pesar em sua voz.

– Acabamos fazendo algo bom, demos á um casal filhos que não podiam ter, ainda me lembro do brilho nos olhos daquela mulher.

– Ainda assim o fizemos ás custas de um crime. –fez uma pausa, para então mudar para um assunto que lhe deixava ainda mais deprimida. – Não foi apenas isso que cometemos de errado, nossa filha...

– Sakura. –completou com um suspiro. – Não tínhamos como cuidar dela e buscá-la depois só levantariam suspeitas ao nosso respeito.

– E agora a perdemos, quem dirá para sempre...

– Não fique assim _mon amour_, preciso de ti forte ao meu lado. Foi só por isso que enfrentei tudo o que encontrei em meu caminho, pois a tinha comigo. –consolou-a, também sofria por ter deixado uma parte sua para trás, porém sempre soube disfarçar melhor o que sentia e não conseguia, ou melhor, nem podia julgar a mulher por a chorar agora diante de si.

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

"_O primeiro amor que conhecemos é o de nossa família e ele é um dos únicos que dura até o final."_

_ Capítulo 20._

Havia acabado de ter suas aulas com Hinata. A morena tinha sempre tanta paciência e boa vontade ao explicá-la que não tinha como não aprender o que dizia. Agora descia as escadas junto da Hyuga e Daisuke, que sempre a seguia de perto.

Os três pararam ao constatar quem estava ali, em plena sala de visitas conversando com Mikoto: era a Rainha Kushina em carne e osso. Suas palavras saiam apressadas e tinham uma grande parcela de desespero, não puderam deixar de prestar atenção no diálogo:

– Eu os vi no dia do casamento de seu filho, pensei que os conheceria. –lamentou-se a ruiva.

– Sinto muito, mas com essas descrições não há ninguém que eu conheça. Já faz tantos anos Kushina, talvez fosse apenas sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. –consolou-a segurando suas mãos.

– Não, não é possível. Eles tinham os cabelos dourados de Minato e seus olhos também, o rapaz tinha aquela marcante e única cicatriz em ambos os lados do rosto e eles estavam crescidos! Não eram as crianças que perdi um dia. –continuava a lamuriar-se.

– Veja, vieram muitas pessoas de fora. Alguns camponeses convidados por Sakura, quem sabe ela os conheça... –Mikoto disse e quando se virou para as escadas, viu o trio lá parado. – Fiquem sabendo que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros, mas já que está aqui Sakura venha, Kushina quer lhe perguntar algo.

– _Pardon_. Não queríamos ouvir nada, porém foi inevitável. –desculpou-se e quando se aproximou, notou que os outros dois permaneceram em seu encalço.

– Majestade. –Hinata se curvou, sendo imitada por Sakura e também pelo menino, só então a ruiva começou á falar:

– Espero que possas me ajudar. Desde o seu casamento, algo vem me deixando louca. Estou á procura de dois jovens, um casal. Eles devem ter cerca de dezoito e vinte e poucos anos, são loiros, tem olhos azulados e o rapaz em especial tem algumas marcas na face que somente a pessoa á quem procuro poderia ter. –descreveu-os esperançosamente. – Conheces alguém assim?

Tanto na cabeça de Hinata quanto de Sakura, pairava a mesma ideia: Naruto e sua irmã eram as duas pessoas que mais se encaixariam naquelas descrições. Como foi a questionada, Sakura se pronunciou primeiro:

– Na verdade tem sim um casal de amigos meus que correspondem á essas características. Ele tem marcas em suas bochechas que se parecem com bigodes de um gato.

– Oh céus, sabia que não estava imaginando coisas! Quais são seus nomes, onde vivem, como os conheceu, o que sabe sobre a história deles? –pôs-se á falar sem parar, a emoção a dominava.

– Naruto e Saya Uzumaki são irmãos. Depois que fui embora do feudo, vivi em uma pequena aldeia e foi lá que os conheci, o que sei sobre eles é que foram criados por uma família adotiva por algum tempo, entretanto foram abandonados alguns anos depois pela mesma e então o mesmo senhor que me acolheu, os levou para essa vila onde vivem até hoje. –contou brevemente.

– Naruto e Saya. Uzumaki é o nome de minha família. –as lágrimas rolavam por sua face. – Ao menos conservaram seus nomes de batismo.

– É muita coincidência para que não sejam eles Kushina. –Mikoto sorriu-lhe.

– O que está acontecendo _maman_? –Daisuke perguntou confuso.

– Também não sei Daisuke. –respondeu-lhe discretamente.

De repente a Rainha se pôs de pé e segurou-a pelos braços, sorrindo-lhe com carinho:

– Imagino que graças á ti, encontrei os filhos que foram tirados de mim há muitos anos. Me leve até essa aldeia o quanto antes Sakura.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com aquelas palavras, jamais havia pensado que seus amigos poderiam ser herdeiros Reais e provavelmente nem os próprios esperariam algo daquele tipo. Embora parecesse tão distante, a fé daquela mãe emocionada á sua frente era o bastante para convencer até mesmo a pessoa mais descrente.

– Ficarei aqui com Daisuke, não se preocupem. –Hinata garantiu, por mais que estivesse intrigada com aquela situação que envolvia Naruto, não ia intrometer-se em algo que não lhe dizia respeito.

– _Merci _Hinata, vamos o coche está pronto. –Mikoto anunciou.

A ansiedade estava estampada na face de Kushina, a mesma apertava as mãos as da amiga nas suas enquanto torcia para que chegassem logo ao seu destino, não via a hora de reencontrar seus filhos.

– É aqui. –Sakura disse saltando da condução com a ajuda do pajem. – Saya costuma ficar em casa ou junto de Hiruzen, é bem ali. –apontou.

– Tem certeza de que essa aldeia é segura para a Rainha, Sakura? –a sogra questionou-lhe preocupada.

– Todos aqui são pessoas boas e simples, tratam uns aos outros tão educadamente quanto tratariam Vossa Majestade. –respondeu-lhe de volta.

As poucas pessoas que encontraram em seu caminho não ousaram se aproximar demais ou até mesmo falar com a Rainha, mas todos sem exceção curvaram-se em seu respeito.

Assim que chegaram á casa que estava sempre de portas abertas para quem quer que fosse, Sakura encontrou Tenten e seu velho pai:

– Bom dia. –cumprimentou-os. – Trouxe visitas. –deu espaço para que Mikoto e Kushina adentrassem.

– Ai meu Deus, é a Rainha! –Tenten exclamou perplexa, então se curvou mais do que o necessário.

Sarutobi faria o mesmo, porém a ruiva o deteve com suas palavras notando sua dificuldade física:

– Não, não se incomode _monsieur_. –caminhou até ele beijando uma de suas mãos. – Foi _monsieur _quem cuidou de meus meninos, não? –o velho a olhou levemente confuso.

– Majestade Kushina acredita que Naruto e Saya são seus filhos. –Sakura esclareceu.

– Aqueles dois? Isso é meio improvável. –Tenten intrometeu-se levando um cutucão da rosada em resposta.

– Me lembro dessa história, quando os filhos do casal Real foram roubados dentro do próprio castelo. Naruto e Saya não tiveram uma vida fácil, após serem abandonados por aquele casal, vagaram muito tempo sozinhos, tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia. –o mais velho disse refletindo.

– Conheces o casal? Eu sinto tanto por isso, os procurei por todos esses anos e quando finalmente tinha desistido, os vi no casamento do Uchiha. –a ruiva chorava.

– Só por nome, eles são de uma província vizinha um pouco distante. Seus filhos haviam percorrido toda a distância sozinhos quando os encontrei.

– Onde eles estão agora afinal de contas? –Mikoto disse ainda parada á porta.

– Saya foi para a igreja da capital ensaiar para tocar nos sermões e Naruto deve estar nos campos. –mais uma vez, a morena de coques abriu a boca.

– Na igreja? É lá onde Itachi está. –comentou.

– Quero vê-lo, por favor, levem-me até esse campo. –suplicou-lhes.

Todos foram e enquanto caminhavam, Sakura virou-se intrigada para Sarutobi, para que só o mesmo escutasse:

– Falou com uma certeza tão grande de que eles são mesmo os filhos da Rainha, sabias de algo?

– Não, mas Saya e Naruto sempre levaram consigo a verdadeira nobreza, não foi de se surpreender por suas origens no fim das contas.

Aos poucos foram se aproximando e o ponto dourado foi se tornando cada vez mais nítido, era a cabeleira do loiro.

– Ei, Naruto! –Sakura chamou-o colocando-se á frente.

Assim que a viu, o mesmo largou a ferramenta que usava e correu em sua direção com um grande sorriso no rosto, a pegou nos braços e girou-a pelo ar:

– Você voltou, pensei que nunca mais retornaria depois daquele escândalo de seu marido.

– Naruto, tem outra pessoa aqui que quer muito vê-lo. Sabe aquela mulher ali parada ao lado de Tenten, Hiruzen e minha sogra? –apontou. – Ela é a Rainha Kushina Namikaze.

– É muito parecida com uma mulher que vi em meu sonho uma noite, na realidade ele vem se repetindo todas as noites. –contou inocentemente.

– Vá até lá e dê-lhe um abraço bem apertado. –disse-lhe com os olhos já encharcados de lágrimas devidas á emoção e alegria que sentia pelo amigo naquele instante.

Naruto pensou em questioná-la, mas mesmo sem entender seguiu as palavras da amiga, parecia que algo dentro de si pedia a mesma coisa. Caminhou até a mulher e quando ficaram cara a cara e seus olhos se encontraram, a face da mulher que via todas as noites em seu sonho finalmente se mostrou. Kushina o puxou para um abraço firme e forte como se não fosse soltá-lo nunca mais.

– Esperei tanto por esse momento. –ela choramingou.

– Eu também _maman_. –haviam se reconhecido e todos aqueles sentimentos por muito tempo guardados, transbordavam agora.

Sakura chorava ao lado de Mikoto que tentava inutilmente reprimir sua emoção e até a Mitsashi havia deitado a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sarutobi e se debulhava em lágrimas.

– Minha _maman_, como me encontrastes? –indagou sem soltá-la, apenas deu um espaço entre eles enquanto a mulher acariciava seu rosto.

– Graças á sua amiga Sakura, devo-lhe um eterno favor por isso Uchiha. –virou-se para a rosada. – A verdade é que o vi no casamento dela.

– O que aconteceu? Por que nos abandonaram se eram os Reis? –indagou sem acusações, apenas uma curiosidade ansiosa.

– Jamais os abandonaríamos! Tu e sua irmã foram tirados de nós, roubados debaixo de nosso teto sem que ninguém descobrisse o que havia acontecido até hoje. Quem cuidou de vocês, o que diziam sobre suas verdadeiras origens?

– Kurenai e Kakashi jamais roubariam duas crianças, diziam que nossos pais não tinham condições de nos criar e por isso, haviam nos dado á quem as tinha. –contou sem entender nada, era tudo novo e inesperado em sua cabeça.

– Isso não é verdade, trataremos de esclarecer tudo em breve, mas agora me permita dizer o quanto o amo. –abraçou-o novamente. – Temos de encontrar sua irmã, a minha menina e seu _papa_, ele ainda não sabe de nada.

Assim que entraram na igreja, Naruto caminhou até sua irmã interrompendo a conversa que a mesma tinha com o outro Uchiha:

– Saya, eu não lhe disse? Finalmente encontramos nossos pais!

– O que está dizendo Naruto? –perguntou confusa.

– Está se referindo á mim, seu pai e a nossa família enfim ser completada. –a ruiva apareceu diante deles sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

– E-Eu a vi no casamento de Sakura, és a Rainha. –disse-lhe.

– Sim e tu és a princesa, minha filha.

– Fomos roubados do castelo quando pequenos Saya e só agora nos reencontramos. –Naruto continuava esfuziante.

– Não pode ser. –sibilou pasmada.

– Pois creia, é a verdade. Naruto tem o meu rosto, mas tu és exatamente como o seu _papa_. –realmente, enquanto os olhos e face do rapaz eram redondos como os da ruiva, os traços de Saya eram mais miúdos, delicados.

Só então observou que todos ali assistiam ansiosos, Itachi ao lado de sua mãe e Sakura que haviam chegado de repente. Não era fácil acreditar, parecia que alguém estava lhe pregando uma peça ou então estava sonhando e acordaria á qualquer instante, porém os olhos de Kushina continuavam diante de si, cobrando-lhe algo, um carinho, uma declaração ansiada há muito tempo. Então sem pensar mais, jogou-se nos braços femininos e pôde sentir todo o acolhimento e proteção que só mães poderiam transmitir daquela forma, pouco depois sentiu o irmão juntar-se ás duas.

Despediram-se por fim de Hiruzen, Tenten e da aldeia mesmo sabendo que não precisariam levar nada material dali, carregariam consigo sempre muitas histórias, fatos, aventuras, momentos felizes e outros nem tanto, daquele lugar que tinha sido para eles, o lar mais confortável e acolhedor que tiveram em todas as suas vidas.

Assim que adentraram as grandes portas de madeira alta, os guardas os observaram com olhares tortos, mas como estavam em companhia da Rainha, não os interceptaram. Caminharam por amplos corredores e eram exatamente como aqueles que Naruto vira em seus sonhos, sabia que não seria capaz de imaginar tantos detalhes do nada.

Chegaram enfim á um grande salão, havia em um dos cantos uma mesa redonda e no centro de tudo, um grande trono ornado de ouro e pedras preciosas que estava vazio, na verdade o salão todo parecia vago até que uma voz se fez presente:

– Onde esteve _mon amour_? Já havia mandado os homens atrás de ti, sumistes o dia todo. –ele se aproximou com olhar preocupado, então observou as duas pessoas com ela esperando serem apresentados.

– Eu os encontrei _mon chérie_, o meu coração não se enganou aquela noite, são eles, nossos filhos: Saya e Naruto. –contou-lhe alegremente.

O homem ficou sem expressões, suas faces foram perdendo a cor e então teve de ser socorrido por sua esposa e seus recém-descobertos filhos, pois suas pernas haviam ficado moles de repente:

– _Papa_! –a garota gritou-lhe.

– O senhor está bem _papa_? –o rapaz interrogou gentilmente.

– Eles me chamaram de pai, isso mesmo? –indagou.

– Isso mesmo seu tolinho. –a esposa concordou sorrindo. – E é melhor se reacostumar com isso logo, de agora para frente será sempre assim.

– Meus filhos! –exclamou puxando cada um dos dois por um braço.

E finalmente a família estava completa novamente.

**...**


	21. Chapter 21

"_Não posso continuar sonhando com algo que está fora do meu alcance"._

_ Hinata Hyuga –Capítulo 21._

O Rei cavalgava pelas trilhas de terra cercado por seus homens. Geralmente não cuidaria de assuntos daquele tipo, haviam encarregados especialmente para isso, entretanto dessa vez era algo com sua própria família e cabia ao mesmo resolver aquela questão que separara seus filhos de si ainda tão cedo.

Queria ter ficado ao lado deles, continuado a conversa e recuperar o tempo perdido, mas para que isso acontecesse e pudesse ficar tranquilo de fato, deveria esclarecer a verdade. Em cerca de três horas em trote, chegaram á província de _Terre_.

Após pedirem informações a alguns moradores, chegaram enfim ao sobrado que servia como moradia para Kakashi e sua esposa Kurenai. Uma criada os recebeu a porta e logo a morena de olhos avermelhados veio vê-los:

– Majestade. –curvou-se. – A que devo a honra de sua presença? Queiram sentar-se, fiquem todos á vontade. –disse gentilmente, embora mostrasse um pouco de nervosismo.

– O que me traz aqui é um assunto muito sério. Há quase dezoito anos atrás meus dois filhos, Saya que tinha poucos meses de vida e Naruto, pouco mais de três anos, desapareceram de meu castelo e até ontem não se sabia o que acontecera á eles. –falou sério, a mulher á sua frente pareceu lembrar-se de algo e ficou ainda mais receosa. – Tive a sorte de reencontrá-los e me disseram que a _madame _cuidara deles por alguns anos e que depois, os colocou na rua.

– Eu sinto muito, mas não pude fazer mais nada! Era meu casamento que estava em jogo. –exclamou já aos prantos e Minato se compadeceu por ela.

– Acalme-se, por favor. Apenas quero que preencha algumas lacunas, como meus filhos vieram parar em suas mãos? –indagou calmamente, a tranquilizando.

– Sei que o que fiz foi inadmissível, mas ao menos tente me compreender Majestade... Casei-me cedo com meu marido Kakashi, após mais de dez anos de casamento os frutos de nosso amor não vieram, fui criada para ser mãe, sonhei com isso a minha vida toa e chorava todas as noites por não ser capaz de gerar uma criança sequer. –Minato via dor e um sofrimento que atormentava a mulher. – Quando aquele casal apareceu com os dois... Eram tão lindos, como anjos. Jamais imaginei que fossem seus filhos, eu não cometeria tal crime, pois me garantiram que não tinham condições de cuidá-los e só por isso os tomei para mim.

– Que casal _madame_? O que teve de dá-los para ter as duas crianças?

– Já faz muito tempo, seus nomes eram... Lembro-me apenas do sobrenome: Haruno. Eles me deram as crianças e em troca, tive de dar uma quantia para que os mesmos recomeçassem suas vidas do nada. Infelizmente, não pude criá-los até o fim, Kakashi nunca concordou com a adoção e entre as crianças e meu amor, tive de escolher. Sinto muito Majestade, pagarei o que julgar cabível ao meu pecado. –jogou-se á seus pés e por um momento, o Rei ficou sem ação. Ela não tinha culpa, era apenas uma mulher que como qualquer outra, queria ser mãe, mas também era esposa e amava o marido, logo na dúvida de perder o amor de sua vida, abrira mão de algo precioso para si.

– Se recomponha _madame_, não lhe darei castigo algum, tu não eres a verdadeira culpada. –absolveu-a ajudando-a a se levantar, ela continuou agradecendo por sua misericórdia e pedindo perdão.

Quando saiu dali, Minato tinha novos planos. O problema seria encontrar os culpados, mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava: Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno foram criados do palácio desde sua coroação, eles desapareceram pouco depois do sumiço de seus filhos, jamais esperava algo daquela espécie vindo daquele casal sempre humilde e prestativo, mas se eles eram mesmo os culpados, os encontraria nem que para isso tivesse de virar o reino de ponta à cabeça e então, os faria pagar por seus erros.

**...**

Assim que Minato chegou e contou-lhes sobre sua descoberta, Kushina ficara em choque ao saber que duas pessoas tão próximas da família Real haviam sido capazes de fazer aquela atrocidade. Desejava agora que descobrissem o paradeiro do casal. Naruto e Saya ouviram tudo em silêncio e assim que se viram á sós com a mãe, a questionaram:

– _Maman_, esse casal do qual estavam falando... O sobrenome deles é Haruno? –a garota disse primeiro.

– Sim, Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno, ainda mal acredito do que eles foram capazes.

– Sabe se eles tinham filhos? –foi a vez de o rapaz perguntar, suas expressões sérias e preocupadas.

– Lembro-me que a parteira foi chamada com urgência para o parto de Mebuki, era uma menina... A nomearam de Sakura. –fez uma pausa refletindo. – Não ouvi mais nada sobre essa criança, não duvido nada de que os mesmos tenham feito alguma maldade á pobre.

– _Maman_... Sakura Haruno. –a filha chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Sim e o que tem isso?

– Sakura Haruno é o nome de minha amiga, hoje ela atende por _madame _SakuraUchiha. –Naruto concluiu deixando a mãe em alerta.

**...**

Um grande banquete aberto á população foi servido no palácio, em seguida o Rei, sua esposa e os dois filhos desfilaram pelas ruas celebrando o fato de os herdeiros Reais estarem enfim, de volta ao seio da família.

Os irmãos viram-se perdidos em meio aquela procissão, as pessoas gritavam e sorriam aos dois e até pessoas que antes nem sequer olhariam para eles, como os nobres, agora lhes cumprimentavam com educação e até mesmo interesse. Estavam acostumados á vida simples e pacata do campo e de certa forma, aquelas novidades lhes eram assustadoras, porém os sorrisos nos rostos dos pais, seus carinhos e presenças compensavam tudo.

Á noite as comemorações se tornaram mais restritas e apenas as famílias mais próximas dos Namikaze foram convidados. Estavam lá, entre outros: Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura e o pequeno Daisuke, assim como Neji, Hinata e Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto estava vestido como seu pai, porém enquanto o Rei vestia azul e branco, o herdeiro do trono usava preto e laranja, a última cor sempre foi a favorita do loiro. Kushina estava deslumbrante ao lado de sua filha, ambas usavam vestidos armados ornados de pedrarias brilhantes.

Após adentrarem o salão e serem aplaudidos por todos e receberam vários cumprimentos, o casal Real se manteve entretido com seus convidados, já os filhos estavam num dilema:

– Não Naruto, eu irei chamá-la e falar com ela á sós, tu sabes muito bem que o marido de Sakura não gosta de vê-los juntos. –Saya argumentava.

– É por isso mesmo que irei falar com ela pessoalmente, quem aquele Uchiha pensa que é para querer me manter longe de minha amiga? –indagou teimoso.

A loira ia rebater, quando ouviu uma voz suave se dirigir á si:

– Então eres mesmo a princesa? –ao virar-se deu de cara com Itachi, sentiu enrubescer-se na mesma hora.

– É... Parece que sim, ainda nem acredito. –respondeu sem graça.

– Então Saya, irei tratar daquele nosso assunto urgente. Faça companhia ao sacerdote. –soltou uma risadinha sumindo dali antes que a irmã pudesse reagir.

Mikoto explicava algo para o neto rindo de sua expressão confusa, Sasuke estava ao lado da esposa, silencioso e distante como estivera nos últimos dias, na verdade era a própria mulher que estava tornando as coisas assim e isso de certa forma era justamente o plano de Sakura, já que o mesmo a queria tanto do seu lado, ele a teria, mas não tão inteiramente como gostaria.

– Boa noite. –o loiro cumprimentou com seu melhor sorriso. – Se me dão licença, preciso ter uma conversa em particular com Sakura. –não deu tempo para respostas, puxou-a pelo braço arrastando-a salão á fora.

Sasuke não gostara nada daquilo, a ousadia do loiro lhe irritava. Tentou controlar-se, ser o homem que a rosada gostaria que ele fosse, mas não conseguiu se segurar, pouco tempo depois se ergueu sobre os olhares curiosos de sua mãe e filho.

– Naruto, o que está fazendo? –indagou depois que o mesmo entrou em um dos vários cômodos do castelo, os fechando ali dentro.

– Devo confessar que adorei a face descontente de seu marido quando a puxei, mas o assunto que temos a tratar é sério. –suas feições mudaram, a deixando preocupada.

– Diga logo de uma vez!

– Descobrimos que fomos roubados do castelo por um casal de criados, eles nos venderam para Kurenai. Isso tem haver contigo, pois os nomes desses criados eram Kizashi e Mabuki Haruno e eles tiveram uma filha chamada Sakura. –contou, a rosada pareceu não compreender o que o mesmo havia dito, só então quando digeriu bem suas palavras, pôde abrir a boca:

– Sou filha de dois criminosos? Já era ruim o bastante quando pensava que simplesmente não se importavam comigo, mas tirar duas crianças dos pais por dinheiro? Isso é ainda pior. –estava abalada.

– Infelizmente não sabemos onde estão, eles sumiram no mundo, entretanto a patrulha de meu pai está á procura de ambos. –tocou sua face delicadamente. – Ei, eles não merecem que fique assim por eles. Não é incrível como mesmo vindo de um casal de princípios ruins, tu tens um ótimo caráter?

Sakura o olhou nos olhos, Naruto era mesmo incrível, um homem de coração nobre e bons sentimentos. E pensar que poderia ser ele no lugar de Sasuke, seria tudo tão mais fácil... Entretanto ela própria havia feito sua escolha e agora deveria arcar com as consequências. Abraçou-o, buscando apoio em seus braços, aquele gesto sempre fora o suficiente para amenizar parte de suas angústias.

Saíram da sala e no meio do caminho deram de frente com Sasuke, o mesmo tinha uma face nada amigável para ambos. Naruto fingiu não notá-lo e contornou-o o mais natural que pôde. Quando ia a confrontar, Sakura adiantou-se:

– Ele estava apenas me contando algo sobre meus pais, não me pergunte mais nada e nem ouse começar com mais uma de suas cenas, a última coisa que preciso é de suas falações.

Pouco depois, o Rei chamou a atenção de todos no salão:

– Gostaria de ressaltar o quanto este dia é importante para mim e minha família. Dizem que quando um homem é pai ele une um pedaço seu ao da mulher amada, de forma que sempre haverá uma parte sua mesmo quando tu não habitares mais a terra. Hoje, entretanto posso finalmente dizer que estou completo com todas as partes que me faltavam. –discursou elegantemente. – Bem, é a hora do baile. –anunciou.

Primeiramente, apenas os quatro membros da família ficaram no centro do salão. Minato tomou sua esposa enquanto os filhos uniam-se á coreografia que haviam aprendido naquele mesmo dia. Rodavam e movimentavam-se para os lados em sincronia, num dado momento, as duas damas giraram trocando de pares e a valsa continuou. Saya e Minato foram os primeiros a abandonar a dança e quando Kushina finalmente se cansou, sussurrou para o filho:

– Já que desejas tanto bailar, escolha uma dama do recinto, qualquer uma. A mesma se sentirá sortuda por ser a primeira á ser escolhida pelo Príncipe. –piscou-lhe.

O loiro olhou á sua volta. Podia muito bem escolher Sakura, o Uchiha não teria ao que se impor e ele adoraria ver o fogo em seus olhos. Muitas outras garotas lhe observavam esperançosas, algumas eram praticamente apontadas e empurradas por seus pais em sua direção. Tratou de ignorá-las, mas quando bateu seus olhos na moça, soube que teria de ser ela.

Caminhou rumo á mesa, sorriu desdenhosamente para o rapaz sério de cabelos cumpridos e pediu permissão ao mais velho:

– Se me permite _monsieur_, gostaria de bailar com sua filha. –o homem de expressões firmes e traços semelhantes aos de seus familiares, observou Hinata que tinha o rosto da cor de um pimentão vermelho, sabia que não seria educado negar uma dança ao recém-descoberto herdeiro da Realeza.

Só após o homem assentir com a cabeça é que Naruto estendeu a mão á morena que encaixou a sua própria delicadamente. Todos assistiam intrigados ou até com certa pitada de inveja enquanto o rapaz passava os braços por sua cintura e entrelaçava os dedos de sua outra mão com os dela.

Hinata temia tropeçar nos pés dele ou nos próprios, mas assim que começaram e o rapaz exerceu seu papel de cavaleiro a conduzindo, foi mais fácil acompanhá-lo.

– Felicidades, Majestade. –disse-lhe timidamente.

– Não Hina, nada disso. Sabe por que a escolhi no meio de tantas? Pois sei que entre todas essas garotas é uma das únicas que não me trataria de maneira especial agora, só pelo posto que descobri ocupar. –corrigiu-a com sinceridade. – Além disso, tu eres linda e ver a face impotente de seu primo não tem preço. –completou sorrindo.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu-lhe desviando de seu olhar.

A valsa continuou e Hinata sentia que estava flutuando, seus pés pareciam ter se desgrudado do chão e tudo o que restara fora ela e seu amado loiro rodopiando pelo ar. Assim que a sinfonia terminou aquela música, Naruto pôs-se a falar sorrindo:

– Puxa se soubesse como bailes são bons teria vindo á alguns. Aqui deve haver bastante deles, será sempre um prazer dançar contigo Hina.

– Na verdade, não poderá... Sinto muito. –lamentou-se retirando sua mão da dele, de uma hora para outra havia sido puxada de volta á realidade.

– O quê? Por que não, eu disse algo errado? –indagou confuso.

– Irei me casar em breve. –respondeu de vez dolorida. – Terás de encontrar outra dama nos próximos bailes, _pardon _tenho que ir. –afastou-se á passos rápidos deixando o loiro totalmente perdido para trás.

**...**

A noite que tanto aguardara havia finalmente chegado. Nem fora capaz de celebrar com os amigos a recém-descoberta, nem fora ao palácio conhecer o novo lar de Naruto e Saya, tudo isso porque já tinha um compromisso. Gaara tinha chegado e assim como deixaram combinado desde antes de sua partida, deveriam encontrar-se naquela noite, na mesma pensão caída das outras vezes, ainda se questionava sobre como havia sido tola ao ponto de não ter desconfiado de nada antes.

Quando o ruivo adentrou o quarto, a mesma estava sentada na cama de pernas cruzadas e sorrindo-lhe cativante:

– Estás mais linda do que me recordava. –elogiou-a curvando-se para beijá-la, mas a mesma esquivou-se.

– _Merci_. Não sabe o quanto esperei por nosso encontro, mal vejo a hora de matarmos as saudades. –falou animada, porém mais uma vez fugiu do ruivo. – Vá com calma _mon amour_, irei cuidar de ti. –pôs-se a despi-lo devagar, deixando-o apenas com as roupas de baixo, em seguida retirou duas fitas de seda do decote.

– O que irás fazer com isto? –apontou curioso.

– Verás. –fez com que o homem deitasse sobre a cama, então lhe atou as mãos na cabeceira, imobilizando-o.

Sentou-se sobre o mesmo e olhou fixamente em seus olhos tentando ver uma ponta de sinceridade ali, mas foi em vão:

– Passei o tempo todo ansiando por hoje, pensando no que faria contigo. Podia muito bem ter ido á sua casa, mas aquela pequena garotinha não tem culpa de ter um pai canalha e sua esposa me pareceu tão frágil. –começou, vendo as expressões relaxadas do ruivo se esvaírem.

– O-o que estás dizendo Ino?

– Acho que me ouviu bem, não irei repetir uma palavra sequer, agora se cale e me ouça. Como disse, pensei bem e me castiguei a cada momento por ter caído em tua lábia tão facilmente, por ter me deixado enganar tão levianamente e ter de fato acreditado em alguém como tu.

– Ino... –tentou dizer.

– Calado! –ordenou em sua fúria. – Eu sei de tudo, encontrei-me por acaso com madameSabaku No e sua adorável filha! Tu não prestas Gaara, não honra as calças que veste! Como pôde me enganar assim?! –gritava descontrolada, o ruivo tentava contê-la, mexia-se abaixo de si, mas não era capaz de sair da posição em que se encontrava.

– As coisas não são assim como está pensando, por favor, vamos conversar civilizadamente. –pediu tentando manter a calma.

– Civilizadamente? O que fez é qualquer coisa, menos civilizado! Não tem o direito de me cobrar agora, está me ouvindo? Por acaso vai negar ser casado com aquela mulher? Não me faça matá-lo!

– Sim, mas...

– Argh! –um estalo: havia dado um tapa na face do ruivo, o primeiro de quatro que se seguiram. Ele recebeu-os em silêncio, como se esperasse que a mesma descarregasse tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

Colocou-se de pé, respirava pesadamente e chorava de nervosismo:

– Eu te amei como nunca imaginava poder amar alguém, mas acabastes com isso assim simplesmente... Não apareça mais na minha frente nunca mais! –falou pegando seu xale e colocando sobre os ombros.

– Me tire daqui ao menos, por favor. –pediu.

Na certa ouvirão seus gritos ou o descobrirão quando tiverem de limpar o quarto, de qualquer forma se a notícia se espalhar, não será pela minha boca que tua esposa ficará sabendo do homem que tem como marido. –disparou antes de sair e bater a porta com força, provocando um alto e sólido barulho.

Enquanto caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas da capital, não conseguiu conter a ânsia que lhe subia pela garganta e despejou tudo o que havia consumido ali mesmo, sentindo-se tonta apoiada á parede mais próxima.

**...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 22_

Havia se trocado para uma camisola simples e leve, sentada diante do espelho da penteadeira removia os grampos que lhe prendiam os cabelos, libertando as mechas róseas que corriam agora soltas por suas costas. Refletia sobre as coisas que Naruto lhe contara e se perguntava se seria melhor ter descoberto algo dos seus pais ou se preferia ter ficado sem saber nada sobre eles, assim como sempre fora.

Ainda firme e indiferente ao marido, pôde ver a silhueta masculina através do espelho:

– Por que essas expressões? –indagou direta.

– Acho que sabe o porquê. –respondeu-lhe da mesma forma.

Sakura suspirou e colocou-se de pé, o marido não a deu espaço para passar e ela foi obrigada a contorná-lo, porém foi impedida com o puxão dele e logo se viu cercada por seus braços fortes.

– Vê-la com aquele loiro atrevido me desagrada muito. –disse sério.

– Não comece, já lhe disse o motivo e achei que tivesse compreendido. –rebateu rudemente e tentou escapar mais uma vez, sendo impedida novamente.

– Andas muito ousada ultimamente, além disso, esse seu comportamento frívolo... –começou, porém ela o cortou.

– Eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, mas não prometi nada em relação ao meu comportamento e tratamento para contigo.

– Me pergunto se será capaz de ser fria aqui e agora, entre quatro paredes. –lá estava o sorriso malicioso de Sasuke, tinha de admitir que o mesmo ficava ainda mais lindo quando sorria assim.

Antes que pudesse ser interrompido mais uma vez pela mulher, ele a puxou pela nuca tomando seus lábios de forma feroz, explorando o interior de sua boca, sugando-lhe os lábios com luxúria. Empurrou-a sobre a penteadeira, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse curvada sobre o móvel, enquanto mantinha seu próprio corpo colado ao dela.

Tentou ao máximo mostrar-se indiferente, porém notou que era algo impossível. Não era ela reagindo aos seus toques, mas o seu corpo em si, involuntariamente.

Os beijos que deixava em sua nuca faziam-na se arrepiar por completo, suas mãos rápidas, logo desceram por suas curvas e enfiaram-se por baixo de sua saia, tocando sem pudores o ponto entre suas pernas. Continuou com os movimentos circulares, sentindo-a se derreter abaixo de si e quando um pequeno grito escapou dos lábios femininos, não soube se era porque a mesma havia chegado ao seu êxtase ou se gritara pela mordida que o marido deixara em suas costas, provavelmente pelos dois motivos.

A virou para si e mesmo que ainda estivesse abalada, Sakura percebera seu sorriso tolo, ele havia quebrado suas barreiras. Logo, o Uchiha tratou de liberar seu membro e suspendeu-lhe a camisola. A rosada apoiou-se no móvel enquanto ele erguia e separava suas pernas, colocando-se entre elas... Foi rápido e profundo.

Continuou se movimentando com entusiasmo, os sons que soltavam vinham cada vez em tons diferentes e assim continuaram, naquele frenesi ardente e apaixonante.

Quando acabaram eram um casal ofegante, mas Sakura sabia agora da verdade. Sasuke não a amava como dizia, pois sua insegurança e desconfiança não permitiam. Ambos estavam presos naquela relação, os dois eram fantasmas de um amor que o ciúme havia separado. Dando-se conta disso, teve vontade de erguer-se dali e sair do feudo para nunca mais voltar, entretanto não sairia daquela história como a errada novamente, tinha de provar sua inocência e só assim se libertaria daquele fardo que o Uchiha fazia-a carregar.

**...**

Neji estava desolado, era incrível como o mundo era injusto e logo aquele loiro nascia para ser o herdeiro Real. Mas não era apenas isso que vinha lhe tirando o sossego, ultimamente o tio estava focado no casamento de Hinata e ele temia que futuro marido da prima fosse o escolhido para liderar a família Hyuga.

Estava em um bar qualquer, havia bebido algumas doses que não foram o suficiente para deixá-lo bêbado, afinal tinha o metabolismo de um Hyuga. Foi quando Kim, um mercador que tinha negócios com sua família veio cumprimentá-lo, estranhando encontrá-lo naquele lugar tão... Peculiar.

– Como vai o velho Hiashi?

– Bem, eu diria. –respondeu sem ânimo algum.

– Quem não me parece nada bem eres tu homem. Vejo que a bebida não está sendo o suficiente, pois bem... Vê quantas mulheres há a sua volta? Uma noite em companhia de alguém que sabe o que fazer, irá lhe fazer bem. Vou providenciar alguém agora mesmo! –e afastou-se antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse contestar, na verdade admitia que talvez estivesse precisando de alguma atenção feminina.

Pouco depois, o homem gordo voltou sorrindo-lhe de forma pervertida:

– Suba as escadas, vire á direita e entre na terceira porta. Uma bela dama o aguarda.

O Hyuga apenas comprimiu os lábios numa espécie de sorriso e ergueu-se seguindo as coordenadas que o homem havia lhe passado. Mesmo que o quarto estivesse mal iluminado, pôde ver a silhueta virada de costas para si. Seus cabelos castanhos corriam soltos por seus ombros e ele ficou um tempo admirando suas curvas.

Caminhou até ela lhe abraçando por trás enquanto inspirava seu agradável cheiro, então a rodou sem quebrar o abraço e assustou-se tanto quanto a garota ao ver de quem se tratava: era a mulher de coques que o humilhara duas vezes.

Assustada, a morena saiu de seus braços desconcertada, sem dar uma palavra sequer quanto menos lhe olhar nos olhos. Neji não perdeu tempo e pôs-se a gargalhar debochadamente:

– Agora sei por que dissestes que possuo cabelos de uma meretriz... Convive com várias e é uma delas. –não perdeu tempo em dizer.

– Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. –disse-lhe ainda sem olhá-lo.

– Sério? Então por que não me olha de frente, qual é o seu nome mesmo? –aproximou-se, porém a mesma esquivou-se novamente indo até a porta. – Pense bem antes se sair por essa porta, um conhecido já deve ter pagado alguma quantia por ti, não acredito que esteja fazendo isso de forma independente, logo pode se meter em sérios problemas com alguém ao se recusar á atender um cliente. –argumentou fazendo-a parar onde estava.

Ela virou-se e pôde ver o seu decote profundo e a saia longa que tinha uma grande fenda que deixava suas pernas expostas. Os olhos marrons estavam decididos e provocantes:

– Pelo que vejo não vai me permitir sair daqui mesmo que devolva o dinheiro. Meu nome é Tenten. –caminhou em sua direção como uma felina. – E o seu, qual é mesmo?

– Me chame de _monsieur _Neji Hyuga. –sorria, adorando aquela brincadeira.

– E _monsieur _me deixará em paz assim que eu lhe der o que deseja, sim? –uma mão escorregou para sua nuca enquanto a outra subia e descia pelo peitoral do rapaz, encontrando um espaço entre suas vestes para tocar sua pele nua.

– Isso dependerá de seu comportamento, caso o contrário terei de voltar para atazaná-la. –agarrou sua cintura firmemente.

– Quanto á isso, não se preocupe _monsieur_. –a morena sorria-lhe bobamente assim como ele.

E sem mais delongas, atacou os lábios de Neji e empurrou-o sobre a cama caindo sobre o mesmo que experimentava cada parte de seu corpo com suas hábeis mãos. Assim o casal de cabelos castanhos divertiu-se pela noite toda, voraz e loucamente.

**...**

Assim que acordou, mal teve tempo de se recuperar. Naruto estava no andar de baixo lhe aguardando:

– Como lhe disse, os homens de meu pai estavam atrás deles e os encontraram. –informou, logo Sasuke também havia se aproximado. – Estão no castelo, achei que deveria vê-los e falar com eles, vamos?

– Á quem o Príncipe está se referindo Sakura? –Mikoto indagou curiosa.

– Encontraram meus pais verdadeiros. –respondeu simplesmente. – Estou pronta.

No caminho estavam na carruagem Real, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura:

– Não precisava vir Sasuke. –dirigiu-se ao marido.

– É meu dever acompanhar minha esposa. –rebateu, mas na verdade seu olhar estava em Naruto, era óbvio o motivo de o moreno estar ali.

Foram direto á sala do trono, onde o Rei e seus conselheiros aguardavam á pedido do Príncipe, a chegada da rosada. Após fazer uma reverência á Majestade, Sakura logo procurou com o olhar o casal e os encontrou no meio da sala, ambos tinham as cabeças baixas, mas quando a mulher loira a viu, seu olhar, que era como o dela própria, se iluminou.

A rosada tomou á frente e ficou diante deles, seus cabelos róseos provavelmente tinha herdado do pai, já o tom pálido e as feições de seu rosto, eram como os da mãe.

– São vocês mesmos? –os dois já pareciam saber ao que ela se referia quando perguntou.

– Sakura. –a mulher disse caminhando em sua direção, entretanto quando a mesma estava prestes a tocar seu rosto, a rosada segurou sua mão no ar.

– Acho que me devem boas explicações. –séria, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Sim, eles devem. Mas primeiro Sakura, precisamos julgá-los, ouvir as reais versões dos fatos. –Minato proclamou do alto de seu trono.

A Uchiha assentiu e se afastou, só então notara a presença de Kushina e Saya no canto da sala, foi até lá e recebeu o abraço da amiga, Sasuke também se manteve por perto em silêncio.

– Não preciso nem dizer o quanto confiei em vocês e jamais imaginei que fariam algo da espécie que fizeram aos meus filhos. –não parecia nervoso, mas inflexível. – Pois bem, contem agora tudo desde o planejamento á execução de seus crimes.

– Com sua licença Majestade. –Kizashi foi o primeiro á se pronunciar. – Hoje sabemos o quanto nos arrependemos pelo que fizemos, mas naquela época nossa vida era difícil, assim que Sakura nasceu, tivemos a necessidade de construir uma casa um pouco maior, já que a cabana que vivíamos até então era minúscula e estava caindo aos pedaços. No entanto, não tínhamos o dinheiro necessário, havia um homem: Kakuzu, ele emprestava dinheiro ás pessoas, foi fácil encontrá-lo. –fez uma pausa em sua confissão. – Entretanto o valor que cobrou como pagamento, era muito maior do que o estipulado. Conseguimos ganhar algum tempo e prolongar o máximo que pudemos, mas sabíamos que Kakuzu era um homem perigoso então eu e minha família estávamos correndo riscos se não o pagássemos.

– Então foi tudo para pagar uma dívida. –o Rei falou atento.

– De início sim... Não teríamos o suficiente para pagá-lo, então tive a ideia, isso mesmo eu quem sugeri tudo, Mebuki apenas me ajudou como a parceira que sempre foi. –fez questão de deixar claro. – A madrugada já havia chegado e com ela, a paz no castelo. Como criados, tínhamos acesso parcial aos cômodos. Tudo o que precisei fazer foi chamar a atenção dos guardas que guardavam o corredor dos quartos para algo lá fora, Mebuki tirou o garoto da cama, ele sempre gostou muito dela. Em seguida, pegou a bebê e com cautela conseguiu chegar á cozinha, onde há a saída em menos evidência, estava deserta. A encontrei naquele ponto, colocamos Saya dentro de uma cesta de palha e envolvemos o garoto numa manta, eu mesmo o levei no colo, assim se alguém nos barrasse poderia dizer que se tratava de Sakura, pois os dois tinham quase o mesmo tamanho e não tinha como identificar o herdeiro naquelas condições. Depois disso, deixamos o castelo discretamente e ao amanhecer encontramos a mulher que estava disposta á comprá-los.

– Por que escolheram meus filhos? –Kushina perguntou indignada.

– Eles sempre foram as crianças mais lindas que já vi, depois de minha pequena Sakura é claro. –o homem respondeu sorrindo á filha, que era incapaz de fazer o mesmo. – Estava tão desesperado que nem parei para pensar no que isso resultaria, no peso que teria, pois tudo o que desejava era livrar os pescoços das duas pessoas mais importantes para mim.

– Entretanto roubastes meus filhos, os venderam á Kurenai Yuhi e depois abandonaram sua própria filha em um abrigo. –Minato elevando o tom de voz.

– Mesmo após pagarmos nossa dívida, nos restara uma boa quantia em dinheiro. –Mebuki quem falava dessa vez. – Mas logo o roubo foi descoberto e o motivo de nosso desespero não era mais Kakauzu e sim pensar em ser pegos pela Guarda Real, então fugimos. Oh, _pardon_ minha filha! Não queríamos envolvê-la nisso, não terias uma vida conosco, apenas fugiria e alimentaria mentiras então a entregamos no lar de Chyo. –contava diretamente á Sakura, seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido ao choro e o modo como disparava as palavras mostrava toda a sua emoção.

– Desfrutaram de boa vida com o dinheiro de um crime, enquanto a filha estava sozinha num lar para órfãos, realmente são piores do que imaginei. –o Rei riu sem humor.

– Se dependesse de Mebuki, ela teria buscado Sakura na semana seguinte, mas eu a impedi e digo que foi pelo bem. Sabe o que acontece quando dá muito dinheiro á pessoas que até então sempre viveram nos limites da miséria? Elas mudam, se corrompem e anseiam por mais e foi isto que aconteceu conosco. Gastamos tudo em bens materiais e em pratos que nem imaginávamos existir, quando a pequena fortuna acabou continuamos no mesmo caminho, aplicando pequenos golpes numa Província aqui, outro em uma vila mais afastada e foi assim que vivemos por esses anos.

– Acreditem, os fantasmas jamais me deixaram em paz. Sei que já era mais do que hora de voltar e retomar uma vida digna e livrar-me da ambição que tomou conta de mim. –a mulher confessou.

– Se assim fosse, deveriam ter se entregado logo de uma vez. –Minato disse e após discutir com seu júri, chegou á sentença: – Eu, Minato Namikaze, Rei da França declaro que são culpados e vos sentencio á morte. –declarou.

O casal se abraçou e os murmúrios da sala tomaram maior proporção. Sakura tomou á frente e antes que desse conta, estava falando diretamente ao Rei:

– Se me permite dizer Majestade... –o loiro a observou ansioso. – Lamento questionar sua decisão, mas não posso deixar de lembrar que sua Rainha Kushina declarou estar em dívida para comigo, pois a ajudei a encontrar seus filhos.

– É verdade Uchiha, se não fosse por você jamais teríamos os encontrado. –ele concordou.

– Esses dois apesar de tudo, são meus pais. Não peço que os perdoe, por favor, apenas repense em sua decisão os mantenham presos pela eternidade, mas não os sentencie algo tão radical quanto á morte.

– Sakura... –a loira sibilou atrás de si.

O Rei virou-se para sua família, para o casal e novamente para a moça... Embora tivesse os reencontrado á pouco tempo, via nos olhos dos filhos o mesmo apelo e até sua Rainha parecia incerta. Talvez se arrependesse da escolha posteriormente, mas havia decidido seguir o coração:

– Sentencio Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno á prisão perpétua nos calabouços do castelo.

Estava feito, muitos provavelmente questionariam a decisão de Minato, porém jamais compreenderiam a dívida que o casal Real tinha para com Sakura, afinal se a noiva de Sasuke Uchiha não fosse uma simples camponesa de um vilarejo qualquer, provavelmente jamais haveriam reencontrado seus filhos.

– Obrigado Sakura, sua atitude foi nobre apesar de não sermos dignos dela. –Kizashi fez questão de dizer antes que os guardas o levassem para a prisão.

– Não pensem que isso tudo não me dói no peito, entretanto doeria ainda mais saber que essa seria a última vez que os veria.

– _Merci_ filha, jamais me perdoarei o suficiente pelo que fiz á ti, ainda assim fico extremamente satisfeita ao ver que minha menina tem um grande coração. –Mebuki conseguiu dizer-lhe emocionada.

Sakura se sentia bem e apesar de não tê-los perdoado de todo, o fato de saber que havia salvado a vida daqueles que lhe geraram era o bastante para limpar sua consciência.

**...**


	23. Chapter 23

_Estou me sentindo tão pequeno_

_Foi demais para a minha cabeça_

_Eu não sei absolutamente nada_

_E eu_

_Tropeçarei e cairei_

_Ainda estou aprendendo a amar_

_Estou apenas começando a engatinhar_

_Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

_..._

_E eu_

_Engolirei meu orgulho_

_Você é a pessoa que eu amo_

_E estou dizendo adeus_

_Say Something –A Great Big World part. Christina Aguilera_

_Capítulo 23._

A família Uchiha estava reunida á mesa naquela manhã:

– _Maman_, tu e _papa_ estão brigados? –Daisuke indagou com receio.

– Não Daisuke, não estamos brigados. –respondeu olhando para o marido, na verdade sua resposta havia soado um tanto quanto irônica.

– Sakura está certa, estamos muito bem filho. –confirmou no mesmo tom.

– Até Daisuke percebe que há algo de errado e não lhe culpo Sasuke, afinal o que se pode esperar de uma mulher que nem é capaz de lhe dar mais um herdeiro? –Mikoto alfinetou, era ilusão de Sakura pensar que ela havia melhorado consigo, visto que ultimamente vinha lhe tratando com o mínimo de educação ao menos.

Sua vontade era gritar com a _madame _Uchiha e para quem estivesse ali para ouvir que já havia gerado um filho de Sasuke, mas que o havia perdido. Entretanto se conteve e ficou em silêncio:

– Eu queria ter um irmãozinho! –o garoto se manifestou inocentemente.

– Outro para dar tanto trabalho quanto tu? Não mesmo. –Sasuke pronunciou entediado.

– Meu neto é um anjo e sabes disso Sasuke. Mas é estranho que em quase três meses de casados ainda não tenham me providenciado outro neto, mesmo que eu não deseje ver a linhagem da minha família se misturando com a de uma filha de sequestradores.

Foi a gota d'água. Sakura ergueu-se de supetão e pronunciou antes de sair:

– Já basta! Vou á igreja.

Daisuke tinha vindo com ela, o menino estava cada vez mais ligado á si, sempre a acompanhando para onde quer que fosse e continuava sendo sua salvação no casarão entre as implicâncias de Mikoto e a perseguição de Sasuke.

No templo, encontrou Itachi e Saya, assistiu até o fim de seus ensaios e por fim foi falar com ambos:

– Daisuke, por que não ora diante daquele altar? Já irei me juntar á ti. –pediu gentilmente

– Tudo bem _maman_. –o garoto obedeceu na mesma hora.

– Sakura está tudo bem? –Saya perguntou desconfiada.

– Nem tanto quanto gostaria, espero que possam me ajudar.

– Aqui sempre terá o apoio divino. –Itachi disse-lhe atencioso.

– Na verdade vim até aqui, pois preciso de mais que uma oração, necessito da sua ajuda.

– Vou dar licença á vocês. –a princesa ia se retirar, mas Sakura a impediu.

– Não, fique tu sempre foi uma boa amiga e talvez possa nos ajudar. –Sakura solicitou. – Juro diante desse teto sagrado que jamais traí teu irmão Itachi, porém o mesmo não acredita em minha palavra. –contou enquanto o moreno parecia um pouco incerto. – O que houve com Kiba depois que tudo aconteceu?

– Meu irmão queria matá-lo, como já deve imaginar. Entretanto, antes que o alcançasse o rapaz fugira do feudo e nunca mais dera as caras. –respondeu.

– Pois ele é a única pessoa que pode dizer a verdade, limpar minha imagem e esclarecer a minha situação, alguém o mandou fazer o que fez. –estava decidida. – Porém graças á desconfiança de Sasuke, não posso sair muito do feudo e é por isso que peço as suas ajudas: encontrem-no para mim.

– Sakura... –Itachi começou sem jeito, porém Saya interveio impulsiva como o irmão.

– Não se preocupe Sakura, encontraremos o homem que arruinou sua vida.

– _Merci _Saya, posso contar contigo? –dirigiu-se ao sacerdote.

– Se isto é a chave para que meu irmão volte a ser quem sempre conheci, conte comigo. –confirmou.

Desde aquele dia então, Saya e Itachi iniciaram suas buscas por Kiba Inuzuka. O sacerdote questionava seus fiéis enquanto a princesa recorria-se ao pessoal do castelo. De fato, parecia que o rapaz havia sumido do mapa.

**...**

Dias depois, Itachi foi até a princesa que se erguia do banco depois de fazer suas preces:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. Tenho uma excelente notícia! –exclamou discretamente.

– E o que seria? –indagou retribuindo o sorriso da loira.

– Pedi ao escrivão que verificasse os arquivos da cidade e encontrei o endereço de Hana Inuzuka. –contou-lhe.

– Hana Inuzuka? –repetiu tentando assimilar o nome examinando o papel que a loira havia lhe entregue.

– Sim, ao que parece é a irmã de Kiba e bem, se ele fugiu mesmo poderia muito bem estar abrigado na casa de um familiar. –supôs.

– Tem razão, ela pode nos levar diretamente até ele. –concordou. – Esse lugar... Não é próximo á floresta?

– Sim, pensei em ir até lá, porém não me arrisco á ir só e se convocar algum soldado da guarda a vir comigo, levantarei suspeitas.

– Pois bem, eu a acompanharei. Assim temos um pretexto para indagar a própria Hana á respeito do irmão.

– Tudo bem se prefere assim. –assentiu normalmente, mas por dentro sentia uma euforia pelo cavalheirismo do Uchiha.

Percorreram grande parte do caminho numa carroça, entretanto quanto mais se embrenhavam na floresta mais densa ela se tornava, de modo que tiveram de continuar o caminho á pé.

Saya parou um segundo para admirar uma única flor azul que florescia mesmo entre aquela paisagem escura e sem vida, tocou-a sentindo a delicadeza das suas pétalas, entretanto algo pontiagudo lhe espetara um dos dedos da fina mão:

– Ai! –resmungou vendo o líquido escarlate se acumular na ponta de seu dedo indicador.

– O que houve? –aproximou-se preocupado.

– Me cortei nos espinhos dessa flor. –disse sentindo-o envolver sua mão e retirar um fino lenço branco da batina segurando-o sobre o machucado.

– Até mesmo as flores mais bonitas têm espinhos, é como se tivessem sido feitas apenas para serem vistas, mas não para serem possuídas. –comentou gentilmente.

A loira, no entanto afastou a mão de seu toque e disse tão baixo como se estivesse apenas refletindo para si mesma:

– Por que tinhas de ser tão encantador? –em seguida com um semblante triste no rosto, virou-se sem graça,

Itachi pensou em dizer algo, mas logo vira algo que chamou sua atenção, á frente deles havia um grande cão branco que rosnava, expondo seus caninos afiados aos visitantes.

– Saya tenha cuidado, não faça nenhum movimento brusco. –alertou quase imóvel.

– Akamaru! –uma voz gritou aparecendo de repente diante do cão, após ver o porquê da reação do cão, o mesmo mostrou-se surpreso.

– Kiba Inuzuka. –o sacerdote disse aliviado.

– Uchiha. –respondera de volta incerto.

– Isso mesmo. Eu e a princesa Saya estamos aqui por um bom motivo.

– Me convencer a me entregar para seu irmão como um bom cristão? Sem chances! –bradou reparando nas vestes do rapaz.

– _Monsieur _Inuzuka, por favor! Sabes muito bem que fizestes algo errado no passado e graças á ti, a vida de Sakura não mais foi a mesma, ela fora abandonada e com isso perdeu a criança inocente que tinha no ventre. –alegou surpreendendo ainda mais Itachi que desconhecia o fato.

– Mas o quê? Nem venha querer me culpar, eu apenas fiz o que me foi ordenado como um trabalho e recebi por isso. –rebateu com nervosismo, Kiba não era uma má pessoa e se sentir culpado por coisas como aquelas era uma sensação que não estava gostando nada de experimentar.

– Então venha conosco e conte á Sakura quem é o responsável por essa ordem. –ficou diante dele ignorando o cão que apenas rosnou a sua presença, mas não se atreveu a avançá-la. – Dou-lhe a minha palavra como princesa de que não lhe acontecerá nada de mal, apenas rogo-lhe que diga a verdade e liberte minha amiga do mal que o _monsieur _a causou mesmo que indiretamente. –soltou aquelas palavras de forma tão doce quanto um mel e no final lançou um sorriso cativo ao rapaz, que pareceu deixar a tensão lhe escapar.

– Com uma moça tão bela quanto você me chamando de monsieur e pedindo algo assim, fica meio impossível não atender. –falou sugestivamente.

– Oh, _merci_! Fico muito grata com sua ajuda.

– Um verdadeiro cavalheiro deve fazer o que é certo por sua fé ou até mesmo por honra, não por donzelas bonitas. –Itachi comentou um tanto apático. – Mas já que aceitou ajudar-nos venham os dois, temos de ir o quanto antes.

**...**

– _Maman, maman_! –Daisuke emergiu na biblioteca correndo como um louco. Aquele era agora o melhor refúgio para Sakura, depois é claro dos braços do pequeno, já que com a ajuda de Hinata conseguia entender sozinha o que as letras ali diziam.

– O que foi _mon amour_?

– Tio Itachi está lá fora, disse que precisa vê-la na capela do feudo nesse exato momento. Disse também que não era para falar nada para o meu _papa._ –repassou-lhe o recado.

– Tudo bem, _merci_. –agradeceu-lhe estranhando o fato, porém ainda assim seguira até lá á sós.

Assim que passou pela porta dupla e a fechou atrás de si entendeu a urgência do assunto, afinal lá estava Kiba Inuzuka.

– Finalmente conseguimos encontrá-lo Sakura. –Saya foi a primeira a se pronunciar com um tom de missão cumprida.

– Serei grata á vocês até o fim de meus dias... –aproximou-se mais para olhá-lo de frente. – O que fez comigo aquela noite? –perguntou segurando as emoções que lhe invadiam naquele momento.

– Coloquei algo no lenço para que desmaiasse, então a despi e fingir ter um caso contigo para que o irmão mais novo desse Uchiha aqui a pegasse no flagra. –confessou o mais direto que pôde. – Eu jamais tive alguma coisa contra ti Sakura, usei de sua boa vontade para faturar alguns trocados.

– É incrível, sempre o dinheiro. –constatou tristemente ao se lembrar da confissão dos pais. – Como se atreveu a fazer algo desse nível? Sabe o quanto perdi por essa tua ambição?! –aumentou o tom de voz empurrando-o.

– Sakura, por favor, acalme-se. –Itachi tocou-lhe o ombro. – Não se esqueça do porque nos pediu para encontrá-lo... Pois bem, quem o mandou fazer essas coisas á Sakura e enganar meu irmão? –manteve-se controlado.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pareceu ainda mais receoso, olhou para ambos os lados parecia desconfiar até mesmo de que alguém poderia estar assistindo-os através da janela, então disse por fim:

– Disse que poderia voltar para casa depois de dizer toda a verdade não é princesa? –Saya fez que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou: – Foi a _madame_, ela quem me levou o tal líquido e o lenço, me deu o dinheiro e fez o pedido.

– _Madame_? –Itachi repetiu confuso.

– Não me diga que... –a rosada começou incrédula já sabendo a identidade da tal _madame_ quando Kiba confirmou sua ideia.

– _Madame _Mikoto.

**...**

Adentrou o casarão em passos rápidos e pesados, procurara por Sasuke em todos os cantos, por sorte o marido não estava. No quarto de Daisuke encontrou-os aos risos.

– Desculpe atrapalhá-los... Daisuke será que pode nos dar licença? Preciso conversar com sua avó. –pediu educadamente.

– O que é tão secreto que meu neto não pode ouvir? –a morena questionou com desdém.

– Acredite _madame_, é melhor que ele não saiba. –respondeu séria.

– Está bem. –concordou o menino que mesmo a contragosto, deixou-as a sós.

Sakura então fechou a porta do quarto se colocando diante da sogra:

– Sabe, desde o primeiro dia em que vi a _madame_ fiquei totalmente admirada com sua beleza, elegância, sua classe... Jamais imaginei que por trás daquela bela moldura tinha um quadro danificado.

– Quem pensas que é para me tratar dessa forma?

– Para seu descontentamento, sou a esposa de seu filho. Imagino o quanto deve ter ficado irada quando mesmo depois de todo o seu plano, oito anos depois Sasuke se casa com a camponesa que a _madame _fez questão de afastar.

– Plano? Do que está falando?

– Não se faça de desentendida, Kiba confessou tudo e mais que isso, entregou-a como a responsável por aquela armação.

– Kiba? Esse não era o nome de seu amante? Espero que não esteja traindo meu filho novamente.

– A _madame _mais do que ninguém sabe que Kiba nunca foi meu amante. Não precisa mentir, a verdade está tão clara quanto o dia agora. –continuou com falsa calma. – Entretanto quero que saiba que não foi só á mim que prejudicou quando armou tudo isso, seu filho nunca mais foi o mesmo e quem diria que até mesmo o neto que me cobra tanto, provavelmente deve ter sido prejudicado por esse seu egoísmo.

– Neto? Do que está falando garota, por acaso tens bebido ultimamente?

– Eu saí daqui e fui para a rua carregando um herdeiro de Sasuke, um precioso membro de sua linhagem Uchiha. –seus olhos transbordavam. –Mesmo tendo sido muito bem acolhida por Hiruzen, continuei sofrendo, não havia um dia que não chorasse, era tão jovem... Minha gravidez foi comprometida, o parto teve de acontecer e então... –as imagens mais tristes de sua vida lhe passavam pela mente. – Sempre prometi á mim mesma que não importava o que acontecesse, jamais abandonaria o meu filho como fui abandonada, no entanto mais uma vez aconteceu e foi meu bebê quem havia me abandonado no momento em que saíra de dentro de mim... Não tinha mais vida dentro dele. –terminou de contar aos soluços.

Mikoto então abriu a boca, mas incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, tornou a fechá-la. Até as expressões dela haviam mudado e Sakura então soube que não tinha mais nada á fazer, se não lhe fazer dois pedidos:

– Primeiramente quero dizer que fez um ótimo trabalho com Daisuke e peço que continue fazendo tudo por ele, que é uma criança tão carente. E em segundo lugar, lhe peço como sua consciência para que conte á Sasuke toda a verdade, ele merece saber. –dito isto, cruzou a porta e pôs-se a caminhar. Não sentia mais o peso em suas costas.

**...**


	24. Chapter 24

_Na primeira página da nossa história_

_O futuro parecia tão brilhante_

_Então essa coisa se tornou tão mal_

_Eu não sei por que ainda estou surpresa_

_Até os anjos tem seus planos perversos_

_E você leva isso para novos extremos_

_Mas você sempre será meu herói_

_Mesmo que tenha perdido a cabeça_

_Love The Way you Lie (part II) –Eminem part. __Rihanna_

Sasuke voltava de um compromisso, tinha de conferir a produção nas lavouras do feudo e se certificar de que nenhum camponês havia tomado para si mais do que deveria. Era mais ou menos a hora do jantar quando adentrou o casarão. Gostava do silêncio, entretanto não pôde deixar de estranhar a quietude que estava instaurada ali.

Subiu ao quarto, retirou o paletó ansiando por um banho que relaxasse seu corpo, foi quando algo chamou sua atenção: sobre o travesseiro de Sakura havia um envelope branco fechado e lacrado com cera.

Pegou analisando-o, no verso estava escrito: _"Para Sasuke"_. Curioso, logo abriu a carta sentindo o perfume de Sakura emanando do papel. Na folha, liam-se as seguintes palavras na caligrafia recém-aprendida da esposa:

_Mon chérie,_

_Uma parte de mim não queria estar escrevendo essa carta, mas outra me diz que é o certo á se fazer. Quero que saibas o quão especial és para mim e espero que por esse mesmo motivo compreenda minhas atitudes. Finalmente pude me libertar, encontrei a verdade e agora tudo faz sentido, espero que também consigas a mesma paz que me preencheu ao saber de tudo, infelizmente não sou eu quem a trará á ti, questione sua mãe, _madame _Mikoto assim que terminar essa leitura. Só então espero que acredite na minha inocência e possa finalmente se ver livre dessa mágoa e desconfiança que o aflige e impede que nosso amor aconteça._

_Não é a melhor maneira de dizer algo desse tipo, mas sinto que deves descobrir por mim... Quando saí do feudo carregava junto de mim o seu bebê, a gestação durou até o sétimo mês, porém nosso filho não teve forças para sobreviver, nem imaginas o quanto sofri por isso, acho que esse fato explica o afeto que sempre tive por Daisuke, afinal ele é a criança que eu não pude ter. Por isso, peço mais uma vez que o trate bem, você não imagina como é a dor de perder um filho e espero que jamais o sinta. Ele é seu filho apesar de tudo, o ama incondicionalmente e merece o retorno de tanto amor._

_Tomei essa decisão para o bem de ambos. Estou tão ferida e machucada por tudo que para mim seria um martírio continuar a viver uma mentira. Não pense que não sofrerei por sua falta, afinal tu és o único que eu amei em toda a minha vida. Espero que reveja seus sentimentos, repense suas atitudes e só então, venha me procurar. Não estou sendo hipócrita ao dizer que o problema dessa relação é você e não eu._

_Até lá, sonharei com o dia em que caminharemos juntos ao lado de Daisuke e você terá voltado a ser o homem que amo tão intensamente..._

_Desejo-lhe muita força de agora em diante..._

_Da sempre sua:_

_Sakura Uchiha._

Sasuke mal acreditava no que havia acabado de ler, amassou com força o pedaço de papel. Sakura havia o deixado e que verdade era aquela da qual tanto falara? A mesma tinha perdido um filho seu... Por que então não o contara, não fizera a notícia chegar aos seus ouvidos? Um turbilhão de dúvidas invadia sua mente naquele momento abrindo novamente a carta que agora estava toda marcada, releu-a brevemente e fez o que a mulher sugeria: falar com sua mãe.

Encontrou-a em seu quarto, recostada á janela parecia distante e abatida.

– _Maman_. –chamou-a. – Sabe que Sakura foi embora? –indagou-lhe vendo a virar-se para si com a mesma feição, notou então que havia algo muito errado.

– Sim, eu notei. –respondeu.

– Sabe aonde ela foi ou por que fez isso? –questionou firmemente.

– Eu nem a vi saindo na verdade e ela também não me disse nada, como era de se supor.

– O que aconteceu nessa casa? Até tu estás estranha! –acusou sem paciência. – Ela deixou uma carta, disse que tu poderias esclarecer a verdade, pois então lhe pergunto: que verdade é essa?

– Já lhe contei da história entre mim e seu pai? Nós éramos primos de segundo grau, ele do ramo principal da família Uchiha e eu, da parte mais sem recursos, podemos dizer. Fomos prometidos quando éramos crianças e desde então eu via seu pai como o meu amado. –contou com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios.

– Aonde quer chegar com essa história do passado _maman_? Responda logo o que te questionei.

– Entretanto, na sua adolescência Fugaku se encantou por outra mulher. Era uma criada tão bonita, eu sempre soube de tudo, sei que ele quase fugiu com ela um dia antes de nosso casamento. E quase fugiu, pois ele vira a tempo que a mesma não prestava. Tinha-o enganado, dizendo que esperava um filho dele, quando na verdade era do caseiro da família. Fugaku ouvira uma conversa entre os dois na qual a moça mostrava suas verdadeiras intenções e então teve seu coração partido. Na mesma noite, veio até mim confessando tudo e implorando meu perdão, prometi á mim mesma então que jamais permitiria que ele sofresse novamente.

– _Maman _–foi interrompido pela mulher.

– E consegui manter minha promessa até o fim dos dias de seu _papa_. Imagine então meu espanto ao ver o mesmo filme se repetindo novamente: a criada bonita e dessa vez o meu filho, o único que sucederia a linhagem da família. –olhou-o nos olhos: – Não queria vê-lo com aquela garota de cabelos róseos de forma alguma Sasuke, presumi que ela fosse igual á minha rival do passado, mas quem diria... Eu me enganei.

– Diga. –agora prestava atenção às palavras da morena e cobrava logo o que ele esperava ser a solução de seus problemas.

– Paguei aquele rapaz... Kiba para dopá-la e outra jovem qualquer para chamar á ti no momento certo para que tudo saísse como o planejado. Sakura jamais o traiu, foi tudo uma armação que eu mesma preparei.

Sasuke franziu o cenho ainda sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Havia passado tanto tempo culpando a Sakura por destruir sua vida quando na realidade a verdadeira culpada por tudo estava bem debaixo de seu teto.

– E agora tenho o sangue de meu próprio neto nas mãos, se soubesse que a mesma estava grávida...

– Se soubesse não mudaria nada! Pensaria mais uma vez que Sakura estava repetindo os passos da moça que enganou meu pai. Como foi capaz de fazer isso? Eu a amava de verdade! Viu o meu sofrimento de perto e ainda conseguiu ficar quieta e agir naturalmente mesmo depois de eu ter me casado com Sakura! –gritou irritado, jogando com força um vaso de porcelana que jazia sobre uma mesa de canto.

– Sei que agi muito mal, mas só queria protegê-lo. –choramingou.

– Não agiu mal _maman_, agiras como a pior das espécies... Esse seu comportamento de fato me assusta.

– Não filho não diga isso, por favor! –tentou tocá-lo, mas foi impedida.

– Não me toque! Irei atrás da única mulher que valeu a pena em minha vida. –declarou antes de virar-lhe as costas e deixá-la sozinha no quarto.

**...**

– E foi exatamente isso o que houve, espero ter tomado a escolha certa. –Sakura disse após terminar de contar tudo o que havia descoberto e como havia agido. Hiruzen tinha ido morar com Naruto e Saya no castelo, então a mesma se encaminhou para lá, onde os amigos a receberam de braços abertos.

– Mas que cobra essa sua sogra hein Sakura? Acho que dificilmente ela se arrependerá de tudo, agradecerá á Deus por ter deixado sua casa, isso sim. –Naruto comentou inconformado.

– Eu penso diferente, ela não tem mais alternativas se não contar a verdade ao Sasuke. –Saya rebateu acreditando como sempre, que todos podiam mudar.

– Fizestes sim uma boa escolha Pequena, agora é esperar que o Uchiha faça a dele. –Sarutobi segurou-lhe a mão apoiando-a.

Dito isto, um soldado da Guarda Real fez uma reverência, em seguida foi até o príncipe para lhe contar algo:

– Parece que Sasuke já tomou sua decisão. –Naruto disse observando a amiga que de repente havia ficado meio perdida. – Deixe-o entrar. –não gostava do Uchiha, mas Naruto já tinha se conformado de que Sakura o amaria para sempre e o loiro agora tinha outros planos para si, que esperava botar em prática o mais rápido o possível.

– Ouça-o e faça o que seu coração mandar minha Flor. Naruto, Saya, essa conversa não cabe á nós. –disse sendo acompanhado pelo casal de irmãos.

O moreno adentrou a sala apressado, mas parou assim que a vira e caminhou lentamente até ficar de frente com a rosada:

– Fui a vila, mas não tinha ninguém em sua antiga casa então pensei que teria finalmente vindo se entregar para o príncipe. –alegou calmamente.

– Sasuke, não comece...

– Não estou sugerindo nada, apenas... É o que teria feito se estivesse no seu lugar, teria abandonado um tolo como eu e tentado com outra pessoa. –admitiu e Sakura viu seu rosto corar ligeiramente, como há muito antes não vira. – Mas sei que não farias isso, primeiramente porque é alguém fiel e em segundo, pois se me amas assim como eu lhe amo é impossível que seja feliz com outra pessoa.

– Então você sabe agora. –afirmou.

– Sim e sinto muito por não ter dado valor em suas palavras antes. –parecia sincero. – Está sendo difícil engolir meu orgulho, mas se for para tê-la de volta faço o que for preciso. _Pardon mon amour._ –beijou-lhe a mão.

– Fico satisfeita em saber que esteja arrependido e aceito seu perdão, entretanto... –Sasuke voltou a encará-la. – Não creio que esteja pronta, não sei se seu amor ainda é tão grande quanto diz e não voltarei até ter a certeza de que preciso.

– Diga-me o que preciso fazer para convencê-la e o farei.

– Não tenho nada em mente... Talvez somente o tempo pode fazê-lo. –sorriu-lhe docemente segurando sua emoção.

Sasuke então assentiu, vendo que nada poderia fazer naquele instante. Não tirava a razão de Sakura, mas a amava de verdade e não enxergava como poderia prová-la aquilo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e plantou um beijo simples em seus lábios rosados, ficou alguns segundos ainda segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e só então se retirou dali.

**...**

Desde o dia em que a encontrara naquele lugar nada convencional, foi incapaz de tirar da cabeça a morena de olhos cor de chocolate. O que os dois compartilhavam era mais que uma atração forte, um elo maior e mais intenso.

Não a deixara em paz como tinha prometido muito pelo contrário, repetiram várias vezes aquela prazerosa dose. No entanto Neji não estava satisfeito em apenas tê-la para si, queria que todos soubessem que ela era sua. Não seria fácil convencer a família á aceitá-la, mas de fato não se importou com isso, afinal sempre fez tudo que o tio ordenava e mesmo assim não recebia o reconhecimento devido por tanta obediência.

– Por que tens de ser tão teimosa mulher? Preste bastante atenção no que estou lhe propondo: quero que largue esta vida e vivas junto de mim. –insistia, mas a morena parecia relutante.

– Não é fácil assim como pensa Neji! Acha que entrei nesse meio por vontade própria? Nada disso, entrei por necessidade, porque tenho alguém de quem cuidar. –parecia sentida ao informar aquilo.

– Pois então me diga quem é essa pessoa, me leve até ela e eu a ajudarei. –solicitou.

– Reconheço sua consideração, mas jamais dependi de homem algum e não quero lhe dever esses favores pela minha vida toda. –tocou-lhe o rosto.

– A única forma de me agradecer pelos favores é ficando comigo, quero o seu bem e a quero do meu lado. Agora vai esclarecer as coisas ou não?

Tenten sorriu derrotada. Foi necessário que pegassem uma carruagem para se moverem até onde era preciso. Pararam numa pequena fazenda, entre a plantação havia uma pequena cabana de madeira caindo aos pedaços. O Hyuuga seguiu a moça intrigado e totalmente perdido.

Entraram na propriedade, seus passos ressoaram no piso velho e logo viram uma velha sentada numa cadeira de balanço virada para a janela:

– Tenten... É você minha filha? –indagou a senhora em sua voz frágil.

– Sou eu sim vovó. –Neji vira então uma face da mulher que não conhecia, ela estava emocionada quando caminhou até perto da cadeira.

– Como vai o trabalho na plantação de arroz?

– Vai bem... –mentiu. – Hoje trouxe um amigo para conhecê-la, este é Neji. –fez sinal para que o rapaz se aproximasse, então ele pôde reparar nas lentes grossas de seus óculos, que deixavam seus olhos ainda mais miúdos.

– Prazer conhecê-la _madame_...

– Nariko. –a neta respondeu.

– Me parece bem galante esse seu amigo Tenten. –comentou com um ar sugestivo.

Passaram ainda um bom tempo conversando e por fim, Neji compreendeu afinal o que havia levado a Matsuri a fazer o que fazia:

– Minha _maman _morreu quando era pequena e meu pai era um bêbado desajuizado, ele me deixou com minha avó e sumiu no mundo. –talvez isso explicasse seu rancor sobre homens, mas Tenten sabia que Neji era diferente dos demais.

– Mesmo agora conhecendo mais suas razões, insisto na mesma coisa: venha viver comigo, traga sua avó junto. Confesso que nunca pensei que amaria, muito menos me casaria com alguém, mas quando me imagino daqui a alguns anos é justamente casado contigo. –confessou sem jeito.

– Pare com essas suas declarações bobas, fica parecendo ainda mais uma garota desse jeito todo sentimental! –provocou caindo na gargalhada.

– Vai me dizer que não pensa justamente a mesma coisa? –abraçou-lhe pela cintura.

– Hum, não sei... Preciso de mais uma prova: corte suas madeixas por mim.

– Aí já estás pedindo muito, não achas?! –voltou-se indignado.

– Estou brincando... Amo-o assim, mesmo com esses cabelos me despertando inveja. –rebateu e pôs-se a beijá-lo.

**...**


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 25._

Era estranho se deitar sozinho. A cama agora parecia ainda mais ampla. Conseguia sentir o cheiro doce emanando dos lençóis, de forma que no pouco tempo em que dormira foi capaz de sentir sua presença e sonhar com seus olhos esmeraldinos a lhe encarar enquanto seu sorriso enfeitava ainda mais sua bela face. Mas então abriu os olhos e a dura realidade da solidão veio á tona. Desejava por um momento voltar ao passado e fazer tudo diferente, refazer o que fosse preciso para que nesse momento tivesse a rosada de seus sonhos ao seu lado.

O sol começava a emergir, mas o quarto ainda estava escuro quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Caminhou até lá e a abriu, esperava que não fosse Mikoto, poderia até estar sendo radical, porém a coisa que menos queria era olhar em sua face, não seria capaz de fingir que nada havia acontecido. Não viu ninguém do outro lado, entretanto sentiu um leve puxão em sua calça e quando olhou para baixo, lá estava Daisuke. Ele jamais tinha vindo ao seu quarto durante a noite, mesmo quando o pai era solteiro, já que sempre que sentia medo de algo corria para a avó que o acolhia tão bem.

– _Papa,_ onde está a _maman_? –perguntou com a voz trêmula, Sasuke não soube identificar se era por chateação ou medo de vir falar consigo àquela hora da noite.

– Sua _maman_ está passando alguns dias no castelo. –respondeu com a voz normal, o que de certa forma pegou o menino de surpresa, já que o mesmo parecia esperar uma bronca do pai ao incomodá-lo tão tarde.

– E quando ela voltará? –quis saber, parecia então abatido e decepcionado com a notícia que o pai lhe dera.

– Logo. –respondeu mais para convencer á si mesmo do que ao menino.

Daisuke então ficou em silêncio, mas não se atreveu á sair dali. Pôs-se a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás despretensiosamente, como se esperasse por algo.

– Daisuke. –Sasuke chamou-o e ele voltou-se com um olhar esperançoso. – Se era só isso o que queria saber, pode voltar para a cama. –sugeriu.

– Na verdade esperava que me colocasse nela. –confessou inocentemente.

– Humpf. –sibilou caminhando para fora do quarto deixando um Daisuke um tanto perdido para trás. – Pensei que quisesse que o colocasse na cama... Venha Daisuke.

O menino então apertou o passo e logo o alcançou, quando chegaram ao aposento ele tomou á frente e saltou sobre a cama e com um sorriso no rosto até que o pai o alcançasse.

Sasuke sentou-se a beira da cama e tratou de arrumar os cobertores sobre o filho que se aconchegou neles, então se deitou e disse todo satisfeito:

– Boa noite _papa._

– Boa noite. –repetiu e foi surpreendido por um abraço, deu pequenos tapinhas nas costas dele e então Daisuke voltou e fechou os olhos serenamente.

"_Sim, ele é meu filho" –_disse á si mesmo, independente de quem foi a mãe daquele garoto Sasuke era o pai e nada mudaria isso. Observou suas feições enquanto parecia ter caído no sono e tornou á repetir: _"é meu filho... Assim como o que Sakura carregava quando a deixei". _Sentiu-se então triste pela criança inocente que não tinha nem tido a chance de conhecer e que havia sofrido com Sakura todas as suas angustias.

**...**

A manhã estava bela, entretanto o vento soprava atingindo sua pele delicada com sua frieza. Parecia que o clima estava de acordo com seu humor, pois se Saya estava radiante por fora, internamente algo lhe gelava o peito. Passou muito tempo com aquela dura dúvida e fez sua escolha, hoje falaria toda a verdade que guardava dentro de si e se depois fosse considerada uma pecadora, sabia que seu único pecado tinha sido amar quem não devia.

Mas descobrira que não tinha como controlar esse tipo de coisa, tantas vezes tentara tirar o moreno de seus pensamentos e principalmente de seu coração, mas quando menos esperava, ele aparecia em seus sonhos como uma miragem.

Adentrou o templo e orou junto dele e os outros sacerdotes como sempre fazia, no entanto quando começariam seus ensaios ela botou seu plano em prática:

– Está uma manhã tão agradável, por que não a apreciamos lá fora? –indagou docemente.

– Tem razão, essa manhã é a clara visão de que Deus criou tudo perfeitamente. –concordou acompanhando-a.

Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira sobre a fonte que enfeitava a entrada da catedral. Saya observou mais uma vez seu perfil – _tão lindo –_pensou e antes que voltasse atrás, começou á dizer:

– Deus me perdoe pelo que estou prestes á fazer... Itachi, concordas que o amor é algo que foge ao nosso controle? –perguntou tensamente.

– Concordo que seja algo inexplicável e não concreto. –pôs-se a refletir. – Algo que já nasce conosco, amamos sem nem saber o que é de fato amar então realmente, é algo que acabamos por não ter as rédeas. –concluiu.

– Quando se vê já está amando, é isso não?

– Sim. –confirmou estranhando seu jeito. – Por que tantos questionamentos sobre esse bom sentimento Saya? –olhou em seus olhos enquanto os dela se enchiam de lágrimas.

– Porque quando dei por mim estava amando-te! –exclamou sem conter mais. – Me sinto alguém horrível por isso, não consigo nem ao menos ter esperanças contigo, mas o que posso fazer? Não aguento mais esse sentimento me consumindo por dentro. –colocou a mão sobre o peito através do corpete do vestido, sentindo seu coração bater mais acelerado do que nunca.

– Saya... –começou ainda surpreso pela declaração repentina.

– _Pardon_. –pediu segurando ao máximo as lágrimas. – Juro que só terás de me ver aqui o fim desta novena. Com sua licença. –disparou e saiu antes que o Uchiha pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Sentia muito pelo sofrimento visível da jovem, entretanto ele jamais havia tido a intenção de fazê-la se apaixonar por si. Era errado, Itachi sabia disso desde quando aceitara os votos e se tornou aquilo que sempre sonhou. Conquistou sabedoria e um conhecimento que jamais teria se não tivesse traçado aquele caminho, abrira mão de seu título, uma família, herdeiros e até a companhia dos entes queridos. Reivindicou a tudo de bom grado e agora era feliz... Não era? Uma incerteza aflorou em seu interior enquanto lutava internamente para se convencer do contrário.

**...**

Sakura foi á mansão da família Hyuuga para encontrar Hinata. Sentia falta da morena bondosa e paciente que se dedicou tanto para ensiná-la tudo o que hoje sabia sobre as letras.

Enquanto acompanhava um criado até o aposento dela, viu várias pessoas com feições tão semelhantes que poderia facilmente confundi-los com Hinata e até mesmo seu primo Neji, havia um movimento grande lá dentro de forma que só se viu em paz quando foi deixada sozinha com Hinata em seu aposento.

– _Pardon _a pergunta, mas porque tantas pessoas lá embaixo?

– Neji está sumido, meu _papa _está preocupado e as funções de meu primo vagas. –respondeu, mas Sakura percebeu suas feições tristes. – Apenas eu sei onde ele está e tenho de guardar segredo. Queria nesse ponto ser como Neji e ter a coragem de buscar a minha felicidade.

– Ao que se refere? –sentou-se ao seu lado na cama atenciosamente.

– Ele fugiu para se casar com uma moça de baixas condições e só voltará quando o matrimônio já estiver consagrado, _papa _não irá gostar nada disso, porém Neji está disposto á enfrentá-lo.

– Entendo... E como queria ser como ele? Querias fugir com alguém?

– Cerca de duas noites atrás conheci meu noivo. Sai é um jovem de boa posição, gentil e delicado, além disso, é um bom artista, vê aquele retrato? Foi ele quem pintou. –apontou para a parede oposta á elas, lá estava a figura feminina de Hinata pousando serenamente para o momento.

– É realmente um belo trabalho Hina! Está quase tão linda quanto a original. –elogiou impressionada com o trabalho do rapaz. – Mas vejo que nem mesmo assim conseguiu se afeiçoar por seu futuro marido.

– Ele é um bom homem, mas... –apertou a saia do vestido entre os dedos finos.

– Mas? –quis saber.

– Não é ele o bom homem com o qual sonho. –concluiu timidamente.

– Ah, então é este o problema e por isso inveja a atitude de seu primo. E por que não segue seu exemplo? –perguntou apoiando-a.

– Seria tolice de minha parte, não tenho chances com ele. –afirmou abatida.

– Só se é derrotado depois de perder Hinata. Eu sempre pensei isso desde quando conheci Sasuke e veja só, acabamos nos tornando marido e mulher.

– É diferente... Você tem todos os encantos para se prender um homem enquanto eu... Sou apenas uma patinha feia apaixonada pela leitura.

– Não pode estar falando sério, tu és uma princesa Hinata. Uma boneca rara entre uma coleção de luxo. –rebateu firmemente. – Posso saber afinal de contas quem é o seu príncipe encantado inalcançável?

– Acho que não fará diferença que saibas, meu casamento acontecerá daqui á cinco dias de qualquer maneira... –fez uma pausa. –Ele é justamente um príncipe em todos os sentidos, estou apaixonada por Naruto. –confessou fazendo com que suas feições ficassem exageradamente coradas.

Sakura permitiu que o queixo caísse e por mais que não estivesse de todo surpresa ficou contente por Hinata e principalmente por seu amigo loiro, aquela era a confirmação que ele tanto queria.

**...**

Kushina descia as escadas com uma expressão de derrota em sua face:

– Desisto! Já tentei de todas as formas fazê-la falar, entretanto Saya não deu um pio sequer. Voltou do templo assim e passou o dia todo fechada no quarto, não quis nem comer ou beber água. –contou preocupada.

– Eu tentarei. –o Rei decidiu seguindo o trajeto do qual a esposa havia voltado.

– Ei, mas e quanto á população que o aguarda na sala do trono para as audições? –chamou sua atenção.

– Eles podem esperar um pouco, minha filha esperou a vida toda por minha atenção, não seria justo lhe deixar em segundo plano agora. –respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso fazendo com que a ruiva suspirasse de orgulho por seu amado marido.

Parou diante da porta:

– Com sua licença. –adentrou lentamente, a janela estava fechada e havia uma única vela acesa, porém Minato usou-a para ascender o restante dos castiçais. – Minha princesa, olhe para mim. –pediu sentando-se na cama onde a menina estava jogada com a face afundada sobre o travesseiro, não moveu um músculo sequer. – Certo, então apenas me ouça está bem? Dói-me vê-la sofrendo assim, mas a vida exige que nos acostumamos com as dores que ela traz e o amor é um dos principais causadores de nosso sofrimento.

Nesse momento ela ergueu-se sentando-se. Seu fino nariz estava vermelho e os olhos azuis úmidos pelo choro:

– Como sabe que sofro por amor? –perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Porque já tive a sua idade, admito que já chorei muitas vezes por sua mãe. Ela me ignorava e zombava de mim, acreditas? Mas hoje estamos juntos, felizes e realizados. –riu lembrando-se do passado. – É incomodo para um pai admitir, porém estás mesmo na fase mais propícia do amor. –apertou de leve uma de suas bochechas.

A loira então arrastou-se até os braços do pai e recomeçou a chorar, agora era embalada por ele como se fosse um bebê e apreciava o conforto que vinha daquele abraço.

– Chore o quanto for necessário, lave sua alma com suas lágrimas se for preciso e saibas que estarei sempre aqui para oferecer-lhe meu colo. –sussurrou para a filha. – Eu te amo.

**...**

Quando Sakura retornou ao castelo, apressou-se em procurar o Uzumaki o mais rápido o possível. Enquanto o buscava, lembrou-se da conversa que haviam tido àquele respeito:

– _O que houve Naruto? –perguntou do nada em uma manhã na qual estavam á sós no pátio do castelo._

– _Por que deve haver alguma coisa? –indagou tentando inutilmente disfarçar._

– _Lhe conheço melhor do que seus pais Naruto, sei que tem algo atormentando essa sua cabecinha dourada. –rebateu ainda mais curiosa._

– _Nada, eu só estive pensando... Um dia terei de me casar não é? Dar continuidade á linhagem Real._

– _Ou isso ou passará o resto de seus dias como o titio engraçado dos filhos de Saya. –provocou._

– _Muito engraçada você, estou abrindo o coração aqui! –cobrou atenção._

– _Tudo bem, então diga de uma vez._

– _Se tem algo que não desejo de forma alguma é me casar com uma dessas damas polidas da sociedade, ninguém merece essas mulheres cheias de frescuras!_

– _E? –ria do jeito do loiro._

– _E que eu tenho uma noiva em mente._

– _Como assim tem uma noiva em mente e não me conta nada?!_

– _Não contei porque não devia... Além disso, ela já está prometida. –suas feições caíram._

– _Hum... Amor proibido, quem é?_

– _Hinata. –respondeu por fim._

– _Não acredito! –exclamou. – Sabe, é até irônico que alguém tão hiperativo como tu, goste de alguém tão tranquila quanto ela._

– _Argh! Quer saber? Também não lhe conto mais nada! Se ao menos eu tivesse a certeza de que tenho uma chance..._

– Naruto! Finalmente te encontrei. –gritou respirando descompassadamente por ter corrido para alcançá-lo no estábulo.

– O que houve mulher? –indagou preocupado.

– Trago comigo a certeza da qual tanto necessitavas. –sorriu-lhe abertamente e pôs-se á contar a conversa que tivera com a donzela Hyuuga.

**...**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Uma nova vida significa uma nova chance"._

_Capítulo 26._

Apenas o som dos talheres batendo na louça dos pratos era ouvido. Na ampla e rústica sala de jantar do casarão Uchiha, o clima que predominava era extremamente pesado.

Sasuke mal olhava para Mikoto, quando a mesma o pedia para lhe passar algo ele a entregava, mas fora isso nem uma palavra era trocada e aquilo era a para a mulher um grande martírio, pois tudo o que havia feito, acreditava ela, que resultaria no bem para o filho e agora o tinha mais distante de si, como se estivessem em lados opostos do oceano. Sentindo-se impotente diante da situação, voltou-se para o neto:

– Daisuke, o que está havendo? Pare de brincar com a refeição e coma. –repreendeu atenciosa.

O menino permaneceu da mesma forma indiferente afastando o prato de si e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa para apoiar a cabeça, parecia sonolento.

– Daisuke! –chamou-o, sem obter reação.

Sasuke também estranhava as feições do menino quando lentamente, ele fechou os olhos e pendeu sobre a mesa inconsciente.

– Eu disse que deveria comer. Oh céus! Ele desmaiou. –Mikoto exclamou aflita enquanto se erguia para alcançá-lo, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e com facilidade ergueu o corpo pequeno nos braços.

– Está quente. –falou sentindo a temperatura através de sua pele macia de criança.

– Leve-o para cima, precisamos de um médico. –declarou apressando-se a achar um criado que cumprisse suas ordens.

Cerca de uma hora depois, um senhor de meia idade chegou e pôs-se á examinar o garoto. Mikoto permaneceu ali inerte, com os dedos cruzados numa prece muda pela saúde do neto, até Sasuke manteve-se recostado ao batente da porta, enquanto o homem tocava o menino, lhe abria as pálpebras e buscava minuciosamente na pele qualquer sinal incomum.

– Não identifico nada que possa estar causando essa temperatura tão elevada. Seus reflexos também estão intactos. –diagnosticou pouco depois.

– Tem de haver uma causa! –a mulher exclamou aflita.

– Alguns sábios acreditam que a maior parte dos males se origina da mente, especialmente ao se tratar de um corpo tão saudável quanto o de Daisuke. Essa não é minha teoria preferida, mas diante da ausência de sintomas não posso concluir mais nada se não isso. –acrescentou seriamente. – Dê-lhe um banho gelado, evite refeições gordurosas, faça-o consumir bastante água e se o mesmo sentir dores me chame imediatamente, teremos de apelar para as poções.

E assim, com muita atenção Mikoto atendeu á todas as recomendações do médico. Quando colocou o menino em contato com a água, ele pareceu desperto, porém não pronunciara nada mais que um grunhido incoerente.

Era de manhã quando Sasuke voltou aos aposentos do filho. Mikoto tinha os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, cabelos desgrenhados e uma feição ainda mais pálida que o habitual, ela devia ter passado a noite toda ali ao lado do garoto:

– Como ele está? –indagou sem olhar para ela, mas sim para a criança inerte sobre o leito.

– Ainda com bastante febre. –respondeu quase aos prantos. – Fique aqui com Daisuke, tenho de sair. –pronunciou saindo apressadamente, Sasuke se perguntou o que ela teria de fazer com tanta urgência ao ponto de deixar o neto naquele estado.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e pegou a pequena mão entre a sua. Notou que o menino apenas tremia às vezes por causa da febre alta. Suas feições sempre tão alegres, agora eram paradas e sem vida, a pele tinha ganhado um tom amarelado e até os fios negros lhe pareciam mais opacos.

Sasuke então se lembrou das palavras de Sakura na carta: _"você não imagina como é a dor de perder um filho e espero que jamais o sinta" _–também esperava não saber como seria esse sentimento. Questionou então, se Deus o estaria castigando por sempre ter ignorado e desprezado o menino que agora desfalecia á sua frente, sem que pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Na cama, Daisuke permanecia imóvel –_"será que sonha?" _–indagou o pai á si mesmo.

**...**

Quando foi avisada e encontrou a morena no saguão principal do castelo, Kushina surpreendeu-se com a presença repentina da Uchiha e mais ainda com suas feições abatidas e vestes inapropriadas para se usar em qualquer lugar que não fosse o próprio aposento.

– Vossa Graça. –a Uchiha curvou-se.

– Minha prezada Mikoto, o que a traz ao castelo? Já provamos o desjejum, mas posso mandar que preparem algo para ti. –recebeu-a com simpatia.

– _Merci_, mas não tenho fome. _Pardon _por aparecer tão cedo, entretanto preciso falar com Sakura, é algo um tanto urgente. –informou com a voz embargada em desespero.

– Está tudo bem? Sakura estava nos pomares junto de Naruto, mandarei chamá-la imediatamente. –assentiu, embora agora soubesse das coisas que Mikoto havia feito á Haruno, ainda tinha pela mulher um grande afeto.

A surpresa de Sakura ao saber quem lhe procurava e o estado em que a _madame _se encontrava fora maior do que a da própria Rainha:

– Mandou chamar-me Mikoto? –indagou, pela primeira vez sem pronunciar o título de _madame _antes de seu nome.

– Sim, gostaria de ter uma conversa privada contigo. –respondeu mais calma.

Mesmo com o medo do que viria á seguir, Sakura concordou com a curiosidade e uma estranha preocupação falando mais alto:

– Tudo bem, podemos ir ao meu quarto.

– Sakura, tem certeza? –Naruto perguntou tocando-lhe o braço, não queria nem pensar na hipótese de que a amiga fosse humilhada mais uma vez pela mulher.

– Tenho Naruto. _Merci _por se importar. –devolveu-lhe junto com as palavras um olhar de segurança e o loiro assentiu, caminhando para junto da mãe que compartilhava do mesmo receio.

Após virem-se sozinhas no quarto de hóspedes que Sakura ocupava desde que chegara ao castelo, a mais jovem tratou de controlar a ansiedade e questionar:

– Há algo errado? –tinha medo da resposta, mas também possuía um mau pressentimento com a presença da morena ali.

– Sim. –afirmou deixando a emoção sucumbir-lhe. – Daisuke está febril na cama desde ontem, notei que ele não estava se alimentando bem e meus temores se confirmaram quando o mesmo caiu inconsciente. –relatou, fazendo Sakura perceber o real motivo por trás de suas expressões mal cuidadas. Seu coração apertou-se ao receber aquela triste notícia e desejou estar de volta ao feudo, mesmo que tivesse de conviver com Mikoto e até mesmo Sasuke, tudo para ter seu pequeno garotinho nos braços mais uma vez.

– Isso é horrível! Alguém está tratando dele? –quis saber preocupada.

– O médico não pôde fazer muito, declarou não haver causa aparente para seu mal estar, porém disse também que a mente pode adoecer um corpo saudável e é por isso que estou aqui. Venho pedir-lhe, suplicar se necessário que volte para minha casa, Daisuke tem sentido tanto a sua falta... O ouvi várias vezes por essas últimas noites chamar pela mãe e ambas sabemos que a única que o mesmo reconhece por mãe, és tu. –concluiu.

Sakura não sabia como reagir. Mikoto Uchiha, a orgulhosa _madame _quem a afastara do filho há anos, estava pedindo algo e não qualquer coisa: a queria debaixo de seu próprio teto.

– Pode não ser o bastante por tudo o que lhe fiz, mas peço _pardon. _–no segundo que se seguiu, a morena sumiu de seu campo de visão, para se pôr de joelhos aos seus pés.

A rosada permitiu que seu queixo caísse, mas logo recompôs-se, ajudando a própria sogra á ficar de pé. Mikoto a mirou sem compreender, entretanto as palavras de Sakura logo esclareceram tudo:

– Não precisa se curvar _madame_, sabe que és suficientemente nobre fazer isso á uma plebeia como eu. Reconhecer seus erros e pedir perdão é um grande passo, o qual aprecio muito. –falou docemente e Mikoto entendera então porque o filho gostava tanto da moça. – Agora sinto que devo partir o quanto antes para o casarão, mas lamento informar que não será por definitivo.

A Uchiha contentou-se com a resposta. Tinha certeza de que a presença de Sakura ajudaria o neto á recuperar-se e beneficiaria também o coração de Sasuke.

**...**

Ino acompanhava a mãe em uma das feiras da cidade. Era extremamente difícil controlar a ânsia que lhe subia do estômago diante do cheiro de frutas frescas. A Yamanaka não era tola, sabia exatamente o que esse e outros sintomas os quais vinha tendo queriam dizer, mas não encontrara palavras nem coragem para explicar aos pais que esperava uma criança fruto de um relacionamento proibido.

Ela esperava sem paciência enquanto a mãe trocava fofocas com uma senhora, de modo que até olhar ao redor lhe parecia mais interessante. Foi então que o viu: suas roupas tão impecáveis como sempre e o olhar verde água vívido. O ruivo a vira também, ele fez menção de ir até sua direção.

A loira apressou-se em disfarçar e afastar-se, de modo algum permitiria que o cretino chegasse perto de sua mãe. Numa viela escondida, viu-o aproximar de si:

– Aposto que estás acompanhando sua adorável esposa. –sugeriu.

– Não tenho mais esposa, o circo que armara foi o suficiente para que eu tivesse a abertura perfeita para fazer o que pretendia há tempos. –respondeu no mesmo tom. – Agora podemos finalmente ficar juntos _mon chérie_. –tentou tocar-lhe a face, mas a loira o impediu.

– Só pode estar enlouquecido de vez! Por que acha que ficaríamos juntos? Para que dessa vez seja eu a traída? Não, não preciso disso. –rebateu alterada.

– Não precisa? A questão aqui é: não quer? –dessa vez tentara um beijo e mais uma vez foi barrado no meio do caminho.

– Não, não quero! Já me basta todo o sofrimento que me causou, não é justo que insista nisso e cause dor á uma criança inocente. –choramingou.

– Criança? –perguntou sem entender suas últimas palavras. – Por acaso estás prenha? –Ino sentiu um quê de surpresa e até satisfação na voz do ruivo, mas não podia vacilar agora, como sempre havia falado mais do que deveria.

– Criança? Não, não sabe o que está falando! Deixe-me em paz Gaara! –exclamou empurrando-o, para então sumir em meio á multidão.

Gaara a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando estava mentindo ou não e se a Yamanaka pensara que deixaria por menos, estava muito enganada. Além disso, quando a vira não foi capaz de dizer o que tinha de falar –_"tolo" –_pensou de si mesmo, não podia esperar mais.

**...**

Quando adentraram o quarto da criança, viram Sasuke sentado na beira de seu leito segurando uma das pequenas mãos de Daisuke entre as suas. O pai parecia absorto em pensamentos e olhava fixamente para o filho que jazia deitado.

– Sasuke. –Mikoto pronunciou ele pareceu despertar de seu transe, virando-se para a porta e vendo quem não esperava encontrar ali. – Sakura veio ao meu pedido, acho que a presença dela fará bem á Daisuke.

Sakura caminhou ficando ao lado dele, mas seus olhos estavam em sua miniatura. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados, a boca hesitante em soltar qualquer palavra que fosse capaz de pronunciar.

– Ele continua do mesmo jeito. –o moreno disse, fazendo a rosada voltar a olhar para si. Não havia indiferença naquelas palavras, como sempre havia quando Sasuke falava de Daisuke. Ele estava tentando ser forte, ou simplesmente parecer o ser.

– Tenhamos fé. –foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, além de oferecer-lhe um olhar acolhedor.

– Chamei Itachi para benzê-lo, ele deve vir logo. –Mikoto aproveitou a deixa.

A Haruno então deu a volta, sentando-se do outro lado de Daisuke na cama, abraçou-o, encostou sua cabeça na dele sem se importar com o calor que emanava dali e sussurrou:

– Está tudo bem meu anjo, sua _maman _está aqui... Volte para nós meu pequeno... –naquele instante, Sasuke sentiu um pequeno aperto em suas mãos que ainda envolviam a do menino.

"_Ele está reagindo". –_pensou –_"talvez ele só precise dela... assim como eu" –_concluiu observando a mulher que amava, parecia ainda mais bela do que se lembrava. Pensou em se declarar novamente, mas sabia que naquele momento o único que dependia do amor dela, era Daisuke e não ele próprio.

Ficaram muito tempo daquela forma, os três zelando pela saúde e bem estar do menino que sempre alegrara suas vidas.

– A refeição está servida, é melhor nos alimentarmos se não quisermos ficar adoecidos como Daisuke. –falou Mikoto.

Quando Sakura ergueu-se, viu o quarto girar lentamente e sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Só não foi ao chão, pois Sasuke a envolveu com seus braços firmes á tempo que isso acontecesse.

Os olhos negros dele estavam tensos de preocupação e até Mikoto correu até os dois:

– Acho que ver o meu filho doente já me basta em sofrimento. –o Uchiha soltou.

– Não Sasuke, o mal estar dela tem uma boa causa. –Mikoto disse com um sorriso, tocando a barriga ainda esguia de Sakura.

O homem a olhou como se escondesse algo, já a rosada tinha uma expressão assustada. Como ela poderia saber?

– Antes de tu chegares ao meu encontro, Kushina não se conteve e me contou suas suspeitas. Ela via seus sintomas, embora não tivesse a confirmação, mas eu creio que é meu segundo neto que está aí, não é mesmo Sakura? –esclareceu.

– Eu... –olhou para o moreno, que parecia ansioso. – Eu de fato venho tendo esses sintomas e como sabem, eu os conheço muito bem, pois já passei por isso... _Madame _Mikoto estragou minha surpresa! –acusou séria, para então abrir um grande sorriso e abraçar o rapaz que ainda a segurava firmemente.

Sasuke não sabia como reagir, enquanto Mikoto limitava-se a sorrir junto –_"finalmente uma boa notícia"._

_**...**_


	27. Chapter 27

"_Talvez se o amor fosse colocado em primeiro lugar, as pessoas sofreriam menos por questões fúteis."_

_ Capítulo 27._

Embora estivesse feliz pela notícia de que ganharia mais um sobrinho, Itachi parecia lhe estranho e não era só porque Daisuke estava de cama. Notando algo errado, Sasuke aproximou-se, os irmãos estavam á sós no quarto do menino, já que Sakura se alimentava junto de Mikoto, a mãe parecia finalmente ter aceitado a nora e a criança que estava por vir.

– Você me parece abatido. –começou parando ao seu lado.

– Daisuke está abatido, eu não. –rebateu solenemente.

– Não se faça de desentendido, eu o conheço mais do que á mim mesmo. –o caçula insistiu.

– Não estou abatido, apenas... –hesitou. – Eu sempre soube o que queria, fui atrás da minha realização e agora me sinto incompleto, dividido...

– Estás falando de seu cargo clérigo? Sempre o almejou tanto, desde quando não passavas de um menino.

– Sei disso. Amo o que faço, o conhecimento e a fé que adquiri, mas não sei se essas são as únicas coisas que eu amo. –desabafou.

– Uma mulher? –sugeriu surpreso.

– Na verdade ela é pouco mais que uma moça. –corrigiu. – É um duro dilema, digo... Abdicar á tudo é loucura, porém quando me lembro do sorriso dela é como se tudo valesse á pena.

– Está apaixonado. –concluiu. – Mas vocês têm ou tiveram algum relacionamento?

– Nunca, quanto á isso tenho minha consciência tranquila. Entretanto ela se declarou e prometeu se afastar dentro de poucos dias, com aqueles olhos azuis encharcados de sofrimento.

– Parece que está entre a cruz e a espada irmão, o que é irônico para quem sempre me aconselhou na hora de resolver os problemas... –soltou um pequeno riso. – Pois então direi o que sempre me sugeriu: siga seu coração.

– A que nível cheguei, estou recebendo conselhos do meu irmão mais novo. _Merci _Sasuke. –agradeceu, uma das coisas que a vida religiosa lhe privou foi da companhia fraterna de seu caçula. – A propósito, parabéns pela criança que está a caminho.

– _Merci_... É incrível Itachi, como se de alguma forma uma segunda chance estivesse me sendo oferecida, agora para minha felicidade ser completa só falta Daisuke melhorar. –voltou-se ao menino que dormia serenamente.

– Isso e Sakura voltar para seus braços não? –acrescentou o outro.

Sasuke ia responder algo quando se voltou á porta e viu a rosada parada ali com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

– Mikoto finalmente foi repousar, espero que não se importe de que eu fique aqui por enquanto. –ela disse entrando no quarto e indo até o leito do menino.

– Na verdade ele não se importa nada com isso. –Itachi interveio bem humorado. – Tenho de ir, melhoras ao nosso garoto de ouro. Foi bom vê-la de novo Sakura. –beijou a testa do menino, sussurrou uma oração á ele e saiu por fim.

Sakura caminhou até o lado oposto da cama e deitou-se junto do menino, tocando-lhe a testa:

– Parece que a temperatura está mais baixa. –observou aliviada.

– Graças á ti. –concluiu sentando-se do lado oposto.

– Ele apenas é uma criança sensível e se acostumou com minha presença. Notei que tens passado muito tempo aqui, foi tocado pelos conselhos que deixei na carta? –quis saber ansiosa.

– Sim. Percebi que posso ser abandonado pela mulher que amo, posso me desentender com minha _maman, _entretanto Daisuke sempre estará aqui, pois é meu filho.

– Fico extremamente satisfeita em saber que finalmente enxergou isso. –ela comentou sorrindo.

– O mérito é todo seu, além disso, saibas também que não é só o Daisuke que precisa de ti. –declarou olhando intensamente em seus olhos, então se aproximou aos poucos, já que Sakura havia se sentado também, e então quando seus lábios estavam á ponto de se tocarem, a rosada ergueu-se.

– Eu realmente gostaria de ficar, mas... Vai ao casamento de Hinata? –mudou de assunto, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida.

– Acredito que não. –respondeu.

– Pois eu não posso faltar, tenho que ajudar um amigo. –ela piscou um de seus olhos verdes e apressou-se em sair dali antes que tivesse uma recaída.

**...**

Sakura usava seu vestido verde esmeralda que parecia ser feito inspirado em seus olhos, por sorte a barriga ainda não transparecia então ela não teria que se preocupar com comentários maldosos por estar grávida e separada do marido.

Tal como o combinado com o príncipe, foi até a mansão dos Hyuuga e facilmente teve acesso aos aposentos da noiva: Hinata trajava um longo vestido branco bordado com pérolas legítimas, seu cabelo estava preso num ornado penteado, mas apesar de tanto esplendor, suas feições estavam tristonhas.

– Estás divina Hinata. –elogiou assim que a viu.

– _Merci_. –agradeceu cabisbaixa.

– Sabe ainda me lembro do meu casamento e queria ajudá-la nesse momento tão mágico na vida de uma mulher, por que não dispensa essas criadas todas e deixa que a tua amiga termine o que elas começaram? –sussurrou-lhe.

– Podem todas se retirar, quero ficar á sós com Sakura. –a morena ordenou em voz baixa. – _Merci_, tu és a única amiga que tenho.

– E amigas ajudam umas as outras, certo? Tu me ajudaste e agora é a minha vez de fazer algo por ti. –declarou após todas as outras terem saído.

– Não tem quê Sakura, não se preocupe com isso.

A rosada então foi até a janela e soltou um assobio breve, logo uma cabeleira loira surgiu da janela escalando o alto muro através dos cipós das trepadeiras que revestiam a parede, facilitando sua tarefa, mas nem tanto.

– Sakura, Naruto... O que? –a morena estava confusa.

– Aí está o meu presente de casamento. –Sakura sibilou rindo.

– Hina. –aproximou-se. –Se sente o mesmo que eu sinto, abra mão deste casamento sem futuro e fique comigo, você será a minha eterna princesa.

Primeiro Hinata tirou um ramo que tinha restado em sua cabeça e por fim, olhou-o incerta:

– Eu lhe amo, mas... Meu _papa _ficou tão chateado com o casamento de Neji, penso que em meu caso, seu desgosto poderá ser maior ainda e não quero vê-lo assim por minha causa. –confessou.

– Seu _papa _vai querer o que for melhor para ti e, além disso, sou o príncipe. Pode um pai querer noivo mais prestigiado do que esse?

– Ainda assim... A família de Sai... Será muita humilhação deixar o mesmo só no altar. –argumentou.

– Não irá deixá-lo só, eu irei chegar em meio ao casamento. –respondeu obviamente, segurou-a pelos ombros e pronunciou seriamente: – Está na hora de pensar mais na sua felicidade do que na dos outros, ser um pouco egoísta só dessa vez.

Ela o abraçou, era a resposta desejada, era o que precisava para acreditar que enfim teria o seu sonho realizado e que o amor deles bastaria para quebrar toda e qualquer barreira que fosse posta em seus caminhos.

– Está tão linda, que estou com medo de acordar desse sonho. –ele sussurrou, afastando-se para olhar em seu rosto e então, levou seus lábios ao dela num simples encostar, que despertou em ambos uma explosão de sentimentos e boas sensações.

– Hinata, está na hora! –uma voz gritou do outro lado da porta.

Separaram-se no mesmo instante, mesmo sem vontade.

– Irei voltar. –prometeu-lhe tomando o mesmo caminho pelo qual tinha entrado, porém enquanto descia, o ramo em que se apoiava rompeu e ele foi de cara ao chão.

– Naruto! –Sakura gritou preocupada, Hinata a acompanhou com a mesma sensação.

– Tudo bem, estou inteiro. –ele moveu-se disfarçando a expressão de dor, ainda assim conseguiu prosseguir o caminho e se afastar da torre.

Quando as grandes portas duplas se abriram, Hinata viu a capela cheia de pessoas que ela mal conhecia, mas a observavam com expectativa. Ao fundo estava seu noivo Sai: era branco como as nuvens do céu e seus cabelos e olhos eram negros, ela não tivera a chance de conhecê-lo melhor, porém sabia que seu coração já havia feito a sua escolha e que ela seria para a vida toda.

Seu pai a acompanhou rigidamente e antes de entregá-la ao rapaz, plantou um beijo em sua testa, por um momento pensou ter visto lágrimas encharcarem os olhos de Hiashi, lágrimas que só tinham vindo á face do homem quando sua esposa partira.

Enquanto o sacerdote começava o já conhecido discurso Hinata procurava discretamente por seu príncipe, tentando ignorar ao máximo o rapaz á sua frente sorrindo de uma forma suspeita, se não falsa.

Sakura permanecia parada discretamente em um dos bancos da frente, quando viu alguém familiar ao seu lado:

– Tenten? –indagou incerta.

– Sakura! –gritou e todos, inclusive o padre pararam e lhe observaram. – _Pardon_, _monsieur._ –sussurrou sem graça.

– Tenten, se controle. Já está sendo difícil convencer meu tio á aceitar nossa presença, quero estar presente no casamento de Hinata. –o belo rapaz ao seu lado murmurou.

– Não seja chato Neji, além disso, seu tio não tem direito algum de expulsar-nos daqui. –voltou-se para a amiga: – Estamos casados.

– Não acredito! Você é a moça com quem _monsieur _Neji se casou?

– Isso mesmo. Sinto muito não tê-la convidado, porém o Hyuuga aqui quis fazer disso um segredo.

– Com toda a licença, será que as duas podem ficar quietas e respeitar o casamento de minha prima? –Neji voltou-se sem paciência.

– Se fosse tu não prestarias muita atenção nesse casamento já que ele não irá acontecer. –Sakura comentou soltando um pequeno riso.

Na frente deles, estavam Kushina, Minato e Saya mais encolhida ao canto. A Rainha parecia preocupada:

– Naruto está sumido.

– Ele deve ter se sentido mal. –argumentou de volta o Rei.

Foi então que num baque as portas da capela foram abertas novamente e lá estava o príncipe com seu par de olhos azuis mais determinados que nunca.

– Parem esse casamento já! –ordenou adentrando o local.

– Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo garoto?! Pare de envergonhar a família Real! –Kushina berrava furiosa.

– Não _maman_, não pararei até que a noiva esteja junto do cavalheiro que lhe merece. –continuou em sua postura inabalável, Hinata tremia de ansiedade, seu noivo parecia confuso e o Hiashi mais ainda.

– Aonde quer chegar Vossa Graça? –o Hyuuga tomou á frente, mas Naruto continuou firme.

– Eu amo sua filha _monsieur _e estou certo de que ela também me ama, vim a tempo de evitar que um casamento aconteça em vão.

– Isso é uma calúnia _monsieur_! –Sai exclamou do altar. – Se me permite, é errado! A mão de sua filha está destinada á mim desde nosso nascimento.

– Depois que conheci meus pais, descobri que eles sempre irão querer o meu bem, porque me amam. Prove que ame sua filha e escute a vontade dela ao menos uma vez. –o loiro prosseguiu fazendo o Hyuuga virar-se para Hinata.

– Naruto por que está fazendo tudo isso?! –a mãe exclamou inconformada.

– Não atrapalhe _mon chérie_, nosso filho ama essa donzela. –Minato interveio.

– Hinata... –Hiashi começou com um olhar avaliativo. – Esse príncipe imprudente, realmente tem alguma razão no que diz? –indagou sem se importar com a presença do Uzumaki ali.

– _Papa_, eu... –começou. – Amo Naruto desde a primeira vez que o vi. –confessou.

– Isso é um absurdo, _monsieur _Hyuugadeve cumprir com suas palavras. –Sai exigiu.

– Não é qualquer casamento que proponho á sua filha, ela se casará com o príncipe e será a Rainha futuramente. –o loiro acrescentou.

– Independente de Naruto ser o príncipe ou não, está óbvio que se eles se amam, devem se casar. –Tenten tomou a frente, mesmo com Neji tentando impedi-la. – Já vivi e presenciei diversos tipos de uniões e sei que apenas aquelas que são ligadas por amor verdadeiro dão certo. Já passou do momento em que esse sentimento deve se sobrepor ao interesse, não acha? –dirigiu-se especialmente á Hiashi, confiante e com postura firme.

– Tenten não interfira, por favor. –Neji a pediu.

– Agora sim disse uma verdade Ten! –Naruto exclamou ao ouvir as palavras da morena.

– Fiquem todos quietos! –ordenou o Hyuuga mais velho. – Respeitem esse templo e mais ainda o casamento de minha filha.

– _Papa_ –Hinata começou.

– Não quero saber de interrupções. –Hinata, minha filha... –voltou-se á ela. – Meu casamento com tua _maman_ foi arranjado assim como esse seu, entretanto sua mãe me fez conhecer o amor, ela era tão parecida contigo. –sua voz tinha um pesar de saudade. – Mas pelo visto, tu já conheces esse sentimento e o despertou em um cavalheiro, é adequado então que fiquem juntos. Essa é minha palavra e não aceitarei mais contestações. –declarou voltando-se ao garoto pálido que tinha uma expressão de derrota em sua face. Apesar de tudo, ele não argumentou mais nada e saiu dali em passos duros.

Ninguém imaginava que naquele dia assistiria á um casamento Real, mas foram todos privilegiados, não mais que o casal principal que irradiava alegria e outros tantos bons sentimentos.

**...**


End file.
